


When my best friend needs me

by Highwaytoyes



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Budding Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Dumbass..., Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, OOC, Other relationship - Freeform, Riding, Rimming, Romantic Tension, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, Tension, Violence, best friends au, cause, harmful situations yall, life-ing inaccuracies, only occasionally though, uhh does excessive crying count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highwaytoyes/pseuds/Highwaytoyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian grew up together. They met when they were kids, and were friends from the start. Best friends forever. </p><p>The years have gone by, and the boys are going to college. Ian and Mickey are as close as ever, playing as each other's wing man, teasing each other, partying, studying, generally acting as best friends do. But their siblings don't buy it. They think that Mickey and Ian are in love, no doubt. Will something happen to bring them together, or will they finally be torn apart?</p><p>(Author previously named Gallavich_makes_me_free_4_08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Hear me out. I'm going to attempt a multi-chap. Is it too soon? Maybe. Am I gonna do it though? Oh yeah. The rating and tags may change or be added the further into the story I get. I've got a general plan for this, but I don't have exact details yet. So, please bear with me. I'm learning as I go. 
> 
> Starting out with some background before making the babies grow up. Let me know if it peeks your interest or nah. Mwah!

When Mickey first met Ian, he had been 10 years old. 

Mickey had been walking around the neighborhood, head down, hands in his pocket, when a ball came out of nowhere and nailed him in the head. "WHAT THE HELL?" Mickey's eyes flashed and he swirled around, looking for whatever punk had decided to fuck with a Milkovich. 

The small redhead that his eyes landed on looked petrified, but continued walking up to him. "Oh gosh, I... I'm real sorry. My brother and I were.." Mickey turned red and got in the kids face, saying, "I don't give a flying Fuck what you were doing, carrot top. You know who I am?" The redhead, who Mickey recognized as one of the hundreds of Gallaghers, began shaking but kept his eyes on Mickey's and stuttered, "Yeah, Mickey. I know who you are. I didn't mean to miss the ball. Lip threw it too high." 

Mickey stared the kid down before scoffing and flipping their ball up into the air at him and replied, "Whatever. Watch where you're going, next time, dumbass." Gallagher caught the ball, looking relieved, before asking, "You wanna come play?" Mickey was taken aback. No one had ever ask him to play before. Everyone in this neighborhood knew that Milkoviches were nothing but trouble, no matter how young they are. "Uhh..." Mickey hadn't even managed to tell the kid to fuck off before the kid grinned and called out, "LIP!" Mickey quickly schooled his face into its normal hard exterior. He'd gotten it down to a T in the last year. 

He watched as yet another Gallagher ran up to them, this one Mickey recognized as the one in his class at school. Lip, apparently. "God, Ian, what's taking so long... What're'ya doing, Ian.." Ian scowled at his brother, before snarking, "I was talking to Mickey. We are gonna go to the baseball field and play. Will you tell Fiona I'll be home before dinner?" Lip looked reluctant to leave his brother and started to argue, "Ian I don't think that's a good idea, Fiona.. " Ian scoffed, "Oh come on Lip! It's not like I'm going far and I'll be with Mickey." Lip rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know." 

Mickey jerked his hands into fists and dropped them to his sides. It's not like Mickey was right there or anything. I'll take care of his stupid brother, teach him.. "Hey, it's not like I'm gonna kill the kid and dump his body somewhere. It's not worth the trouble anyway. So go tell your big sister that she can expect ginger here home, in one piece, safe and sound." With that, Mickey rolled his eyes at the brothers, ignoring the giant grin on Ian's face, and turned around to start walking. He heard whispering, then the pounding of feet on the pavement. "Uh, Mickey, where are you going? The baseball field is that way." Mickey smirked at the kid before answering, "This is a short cut, Gallagher. If you're gonna hang with a Milkovich, you gotta go the way others are afraid to go." Ian's eyes widened before smiling at the other boy and followed him through the Southside.

\--------------------------------

That night, Ian and Mickey walked into the Gallagher house laughing. Ian said hi to his siblings, all four of them staring in either shock or interest, and said, "Come on, Mickey. My rooms up here." Mickey ignored the still-staring Gallagher kids and followed Ian up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, they turned right and walked into a bedroom. Ian giggled and walked over to his bed, flopping onto the bed in the corner. 

He propped himself up in his elbows and asked excitedly, "You didn't REALLY steal that, did you?" Mickey shrugged then smirked and replied, "How else am I gonna get shit? My old man sure as shit isn't gonna get it for me. Plus, the guys that had it was a rich asshole." Ian squinted at his new friend. "Are you sure about that? How can you tell?" Mickey raised his head in superiority and confidently answered, "He has a Rolex watch, fancy shoes, slicked hair, and was yelling at a lady when she asked for change. If anything, I did quite moral service." Ian gasped and exclaimed, "Wow Mick! You're so smart, how'd'ya know this stuff?" 

Mickey paused for a moment. No one had ever called him smart before. No one had ever cared enough to find out. Ian was the first person to take it upon himself to talk to Mickey and find out who he really was. Mickey ended up just shrugging and changing the subject.

That night, he left the Gallagher house confused, but strangely happy. He couldn't help but hope that he got to play with Ian some more.


	2. Nine years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been nine years since Ian and Mickey became friends. Things are about to change for the friends. Is it for the better, though? Or is this the beginning of the end for the dynamic duo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all, let's talk about that deleted scene. I'm literally so pissed. How dare they. Anyway! It made me so happy to see you guys commenting and giving kudos. I love it, so you should keep doing it! I hope I'm doing this properly and making you guys happy... Let me know if you like it, I need to know! 
> 
> Mickey is 19 and Ian is 17, but is about to graduate high school. (I'm going to be 17 when I graduate this year, so it can happen lol) just in case you wondered about Ian. I made Mickey's age pretty clear, but didn't go into Ian.

It's been nine years since Mickey made his first real friend.

After that first night, Ian just kept finding him, wanting to play. While Mickey had liked playing with Ian, he had been hesitant for a while. He finally accepted Ian as his friend when his father walked in, belched, and slurred, "Who the Fuck is this?" Mickey froze, not wanting his father to get angry and scare Ian away but Ian just calmly looked at the older man and said, "I'm Mickey's friend Ian." Terry looked at the little red head before scratching his beer belly and grumbled, "Just keep it the Fuck down. I'm trying to sleep." Once the boys heard the door slam, Mickey had taken a deep breathe and turned to smile shyly at Ian and whispered, "Friends?" Ian had just grinned at the other boy, threw his arm over Mickey's slim shoulders and said, "Of course we are."

Nine years passed and things were good between the boys. After Ian's siblings got over their initial shock of having Mickey Milkovich in their house all the time, they came to treat him as another brother. 

Fiona quickly became a mother figure to Mickey, helping to patch him up when he came by with a busted lip or some other injury. She never said anything, just gestured to the table and pulled out a clean cloth and a bag of peas. Fiona was the first Gallagher, besides Ian, that Mickey trusted. 

Lip took a while to come through, in fact, it had been about a year into Mickey and Ian's friendship before Lip even began to accept Mickey. It all started when Ian came home with a black eye. Everyone was so concerned, and asked him who had done it. All Ian had said was, "I got this." Mickey was silent, just helped Ian ice his eye. A week later, Mickey was careful to watch over Ian, skipping an entire day of class to follow Ian around. He finally saw some little punk walk up to Ian and began pushing him around. Mickey calmly walked over and grabbed the back of the bully's shirt, throwing him to the ground. He knelt down and calmly said, "You touch Ian again, and you lose fingers." Punched the kid for good measure, and turned to help his friend up. Mickey had gotten in trouble, but it had been worth it, easy. When Lip heard what happened, he walked over to Mickey the next time he was at the house, and threw out his hand, "Thank you, for taking care of my little brother." Mickey looked at the out-stretched hand before taking it and saying, "Nothing to thank me for. That's my best friend."

Ian's younger siblings, Debbie and Carl never took any time at all to warm up to the Milkovich. Debbie was four at the time and was constantly chattering to Mickey. Mickey wasn't really comfortable with it, but dealt. Mostly because Debbie reminded him of Ian the most. She looked a lot like him and had Ian's knack for talking multiple sentences without breathe. The day that Debbie started looking a Mickey like a brother was the day she had fallen on the sidewalk outside the house. Mickey had heard her crying and walked outside to see what was going on. Since no one else but he and Ian were at home, he decided to deal with his unease towards the crying girl and knelt down, picked her up into his arms, and carried her into the house. Mickey set her down at the kitchen table, then walked over to wet a cloth he found in a basket. He brought the cold cloth over to Debbie and started patting her scraped knee, cleaning off the blood. Then he walked upstairs, where he knew there were some bandaids stored in the bathroom. He brought one down and placed it on her knee. Debbie had tears going down her face, but had stopped crying. "Will you kiss it, Mickey?" Mickey looked at her for a second in surprise. At his house, no one ever kissed the boo boo to make it go away. We knew that there would always be more, so there was no reason for it. It was different at the Gallagher house though. Everyone, not counting their parents, cared about one another in this house. They did that stuff. So Mickey heaved a sigh, rolled his eyes, and bent down to place a small kiss on the girls knee. When he stood up, Debbie was beaming a smile at him, and darted forward to kiss his cheek in return before running off to play some more. Mickey sighed before turning around, moving ti go upstairs, when he ran into Ian. Ian was grinning at him and teased, "Aww, Mick. That was real cute." Mickey rolled his eyes, and shoved playfully at Ian before continuing past Ian up the stairs, calling out over his shoulder, "Shut up, Gallagher. You could have helped you know. She's YOUR sister." He heard his best friend chuckle before Ian replied, "Thanks, Mick."

Carl just seemed generally interested in Mickey. He was only three, so he didn't do much, but he seemed to always watch what Mickey was doing. The more Carl grew, the more he just kind of gravitated towards Mickey. One day, when Mickey was fourteen, Carl was sitting at the table when he and Ian walked into the house. Carl looked up and called out, "Hey Mickey?" The two boys paused and Mickey looked towards Carl and said, "Yeah?" Carl looked at him questioningly and asked, "If I set fire to something living, How long does it take to react?" Mickey's eyes bugged out while Ian groaned. "Why the hell would you want to know that? How would I know that answer?" Carl shrugged. "I heard your uncle did that once. I was curious." Mickey scoffed at the mention of his uncle and said, "Well, I don't know, but don't test it out ok?" Carl looked disappointed, but said, "I won't, Mick." Carl obviously looked up to the Milkovich. 

When Monica had dropped off Liam into Fiona's arms, everything had been messy for a while. Mickey was constantly at the Gallagher house, despite his friends wishes. Ian didn't want to show Mickey how dysfunctional his family actually was. Ian had seen, first hand, how bad things were at Mickey's house. He wanted his friend to feel safe in his house, not worried about more problems. Mickey had thought that was stupid. "Come on, Ian. This is the Southside. I would have been worried if your family really WAS that simple. It ain't normal here." So Mickey stayed by his friends side. It was odd how well Liam took to Mickey. Fiona had been rushing around the house, trying to do too many things at once. Eventually, Fiona passed by Mickey, who had been waiting for Ian to get back from the gas station with some candy, and frantically asked, "Mickey, can you hold him?!" Mickey was startled, but felt bad for Fiona. She looked real stressed out, so he nodded and held his arms out for the infant. She changed 'thank you' to him and set the baby into his arms. When Fiona ran off, Mickey looked down at the kid. He jerked a little when he noticed that the baby was staring at him intensely. His eyes didn't leave Mickey's for a second. Mickey shifted and gruffed out, "What the hell you lookin at?" The baby got an instantaneous smile on his face and squealed happily. The baby's arms rallied around before landing softly on Mickey's face. "Aight. I guess you're ok." 

One by one, the Gallaghers fell in love with the little Milkovich boy. Really, the deciding factor was the big smile on their brothers face when he was around Mickey. 

The years passed. Things went down. Ian was the golden boy at school, joining ROTC, very friendly to everyone, while Mickey was forced to drop out of high school in order to help his father. Not that Mickey wanted to, but he didn't really have a choice. It pissed Ian off, but he understood, comforting his friend. They remained strong throughout the years. Someone messed with Ian, Mickey would take care of it. Even AFTER Ian became capable of protecting himself. Someone badmouthed Mickey, Ian would take care of it. Everyone learned not to talk bad about Mickey, ESPECIALLY with Ian in close proximity. 

It was Ian's senior year. Mickey was super psyched for his friend. He knew he was going places.. it just killed him that when Ian DID leave, Mickey would be left behind. That was what made him decide to take his GED test. It wasn't much, but maybe he could just take the goddamn thing and make something of himself. If there was one thing that Ian had taught him, it was that he deserved more than Southside. Ian hated his father because he made Mickey feel like he was nothing. It just made it worse that Mickey had been coming to the Gallagher house since their friendship began to get stitched up because his father wailed on him. It was worth a shot right?

Mickey spent his spare time studying over the test material. He didn't tell Ian though. He wanted to surprise his best friend if he passed. He also didn't want to disappoint his friend if he didn't. It'd been a while since he had studied for ANYTHING. The only reason he ever studied at ALL, was because Ian made him. So he studied, behind closed doors. Then he went in to take the test. Afterwards, he was so nervous. He wanted to have something, in real writing, that said he wasn't trash.

The results came back a few weeks later. He had passed his test. Excelled, in fact. He grinned largely, so excited. How was he gonna tell Ian, though? Just at that moment, he heard his front door open. "Yo! Mick? Where you at, man?" Mickey rushed to hide his results. He wanted to make it special when he told Ian. After all, he was the real reason Mickey had done this. He wanted his best friend to be proud of him. "In my room, Ian! Come on, I got some of the good shit!"

\--------------------------

It was a week after that when Mickey got a text from Ian. 

From: Ian  
Hey Mick. I gotta show u something! Ull never believe it!

Mickey was confused, but texted back, telling him he'd be right there.

Mickey walked to the Gallagher house and walked up to the door. The House looked dark, but he knew that if Ian had said he was at home, he was. So, he opened the door.

"SURPRISE!!"

Mickey almost jumped out of his skin, eyes bugging out. "What the hell?!" Ian laughed as he shouldered his way around the people in the room, and gave Mickey a huge hug. "When I was over at your house last week, I found your GED results, Mick. You should really find a better hiding spot, if you're gonna hide your shit. Why didn't you tell me?" Mickey stared at his friend, before sighing, and answered, "I decided to take my GED a while ago. I wanted to tell you, but I was nervous that I wasn't going to pass. When I got the results, I wanted to wait to tell you, and surprise you. Make you proud, or some shit." Ian grinned at him, "I'm so proud. I knew you could do it, Mickey. You know what this means though, right?" Mickey looked at him in question. "What?" Ian smirked. "It means that you're applying to colleges with me." Mickey busted out laughing. "No way! I ain't got the money for that, and even I did, who would take me?"

"Plenty of places would, Mickey " Mickey turned to see his brother Iggy smirking at him. "Iggy, what the Fuck are you doing here?" Iggy walked over to his brother and pulled him into a bear hug. "Ian called. I fucking knew you had the brains. While I've been away, I've been saving some money. Planned on bringing you and Mandy over to live near me, if you wanted to. It had been building so much, I think it's enough to at least pay for the first semester. That is, if you want." Mickey gaped at his brother. Just then, he heard his sister snark, "Oh come on assface. Go to college. Learn some shit. Get out of here." He looked at her, concerned. He didn't want to leave his sister. If Iggy used all that money on college, he wouldn't have any left over for his sister. She rolled her eyes, knowing what he was thinking. "I'll be fine. It's only one more year. Maybe half, if I try real hard." Mickey looked around at his friends, his FAMILY. He saw encouraging smiles on the Gallagher's faces and exasperated smirks on his own siblings faces. 

He slowly started to grin before looking at Ian's face and said, "So. How the Fuck do we apply for college, Gallagher?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Did you notice the thing I did? The little quote I out in there? Wink wink. Still want me to continue? Let me know! Come say hi to me on tumblr ( gallavich-makes-me-free ) 
> 
> I don't know if you can get into certain colleges with a GED, I haven't even graduated high school yet (6 more months, though so no need to know the semantics of a GED) so I'm sorry if this is inaccurate. I guess that's why it's called fanFICTION.
> 
> I'm sorry about any grammatical problems in here, my brain is foggy after seeing the deleted scenes clips. I am not even here right now.


	3. Since when do you need a college degree just to get into college?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian find out just how difficult applying to college AND sneaking Mickey out from his father's thumb, at the same time, is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of stress. It's a bit heavy. Nothing too horrible, but I teared up a bit writing it, so be prepared. Not as fluffy as the last chapter, but it is a miracle that I managed to bring out the fluff I did yesterday, after my Sobbing fit. The writers and I are gonna fight. Anyway, let me know how you like it!
> 
> Don't know if this college is anything like what I'm doing, or if it's even real, but it's just going to be made up for my purposes. If it's real, then hoorah. Probably is. 
> 
> It has occurred to me that I haven't written any disclaimers, so: I don't own the characters (even though I treat them better.. *scowls*) any situation, dialogue, or character used from this show is strictly in use of fiction. They don't belong to me, even though I really wish they did.

It was a fucking pain in the ass. Whoever decided it was a good idea to make people jump through hoops just to go to fucking college, was a fucking ASSHOLE. 

Ian and Mickey sent out college applications to every fucking college in the vicinity of Iggy's place. Which, apparently, there were fucking TEN of them. They wrote individual papers, each essentially the same, but in different words. They spent a shit ton of money on application fees. All of this shit, and they had to keep all evidence away from Terry. 

If he ever knew that Mickey was planning on leaving the Southside, leaving the family business, he would stop at nothing to keep his son there. Even if it meant burying him in Southside soil. Mickey feared nothing more than his father trapping him in the Southside forever. Living his life without the support of his best friend. He didn't know what he'd do if Ian were to leave him behind. Ian promised him that that would never happen. "I will never leave you behind, Mick. You're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you. Who the fuck would I talk to? Who the Fuck would help me, be my wing man? Come on. I won't leave without you. I would never." Ian had given his friend a hug, knowing that his friend was scared. Very few people were allowed to touch, let alone hug, Mickey. Ian was one of them. 

Ian was the first to actually hug Mickey. Mandy had before, sort of. She more wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed before letting go. It wasn't until Iggy took off that his brother had finally hugged him. That just wasn't something done in the Milkovich house. When Ian first hugged Mickey, Mickey had been twelve. It had been two years since they became friends. Ian had seen Mickey scared. Bruised. Angry. But this? He was petrified. It was Mickey's birthday, and he had ran from his family home. He pounded on the door until Fiona threw open the door. "Mickey?! What's wrong?" He didn't say anything, trying not to let the building tears fall, he just ran around her and up the stairs. He burst through the door, spotting Lip sitting next to his brother. "Get out." Ian was immediately worried and shoved at his brother. "What the Fuck, Ian?" Lip argued, being pushed out of the room. Ian slammed the door, grabbed a chair to keep the door shut, and turned to see his best friend completely break down. "I'm fucking gay, Ian. I'm gay, and my dad is going to kill me." Mickey dissolved into panicked tears. Of all the things for him to be, he became one of the things his father hated the most. "How do you know, Mick? What happened?" Mickey took a deep breath. "It has always kind of been a thing that on our twelfth birthday, we go find someone to Fuck. You know. Be a man, get it done. All my brothers have done it, so naturally, I went looking. I found some random girl, ain't never even seen her before. So we found some abandoned building to get it done. We got started, and I fucking hated it, man. It was fucking disgusting. It felt so wrong. I thought that could have just been virgin nerves, so I just emptied my head. But it didn't work. In fact, I started to go soft. I hurried and thought of something. God fucking knows why a guy popped into my head, all I know is that things got better after it did. When we finished, I pulled up my pants and got the Fuck out of there. I ran to my house and took a shower. Threw up. Ran here." Ian just stared at him. For a second, Mickey was scared that his best friend hated him now. But he didn't. He walked over to his friend and scooped him into his arms. "Don't worry, Mick. Your secrets safe with me. There is nothing wrong with you. NOTHING." Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian and allowed himself to be comforted as he cried.

No one calmed Mickey down like Ian did. He couldn't explain it, but Ian had always had this effect on him. No matter how scared, or angry, or confused he was, Ian always kept him cool. So, while they dealt with the college application shit, he was at Ian's. He only went home because his father knew where to find him if he had to. He didn't want to make his father come find him, and he sure as Fuck didn't want him around Ian and the other Gallaghers. 

Iggy called him, telling him that once they found out what college they would go to, they would figure out a time and place for Iggy to meet up with them and take them out for good. No one but Iggy would know where they went afterwards. Not the Gallaghers, not Mandy, not anyone. It was safer for everyone if they knew nothing. Fiona and Lip hated it, but in the end, agreed that it was for the best.

It was another two weeks before the letters came in. They both seemed to get accepted by different colleges. They each got nine letters back. If one was accepted, the other was not. They began to panic. The whole plan was based on them being there together. They were best friends, they just HAD to go to college at the same place. They really started to worry when their letters from University of Maine came in the mail. Mickey immediately ran to Ian's, finding Ian holding his own letter.

"We open it on 3."

"We say it at the same time?"

"Yup."

Both boys ripped them open and read. They looked up at each other and said at the exact same time,

"I got accepted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so drained, my heart is heavy. Every piece of joy that scene brings me is overshadowed by the fact that it was fuCKING DELETED, YOU WRITER BASTARDS. *deep breath* it's all going to be ok. Stay positive.   
> I'm not gonna lie, this is kind of all over the place. Not sure I like this chapter, but I'm going to post it any way. I doubt any of the information concerning the school and stuff is accurate, I'm just kind of writing stuff as I go. Maine sounded like a nice remote place to go into hiding. I don't know. I just hope you don't hate it.
> 
> Comment, kudos, whatever floats that boat of yours. Want to send me a prompt? Go ahead, you can leave it in a comment, or you can come find me on tumblr as gallavich-makes-me-free


	4. On the move and out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian prepare to leave the Southside, maybe forever. They also prepare to leave their family and their life as they know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is so late. I was busy doing Christmas things and such. Just so you guys know, your comments are just the greatest part of my day. I love getting emails, alerting me that someone commented. I love talking with you guys, so keep it up! I know it's been rough on this fandom in general, so hopefully, I'm giving you some reprieve. That's my goal, anyway. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Not my characters (though I'm still maintaining that I love them more than the ACTUAL owners. Just saying.) So, don't come after me on legal ground. K, thanks.

The weeks passed, and the day that Mickey and Ian were set to leave was fast approaching. 

Mickey had prepared his bags a week before they were supposed to leave and took it to Ian's place while his father was out. He did it at night so no one would raise questions. He couldn't risk his father finding out. That week, he lived out of the same two outfits, over and over again. It's not like his dad noticed or cared. The night before they were supposed to leave, Mickey left his house for the last time, making sure he had every last thing he needed, and left. He didn't look back. He just walked straight to Ian's house. 

When Mickey got to the Gallagher house, he walked straight into the house. Everyone turned to look at him. Iggy, who had driven to Chicago to be there to help his brother in case anything happened before they could leave, stood up from the couch to hug his brother. "You read to get the hell out of here?" Mickey nodded and asked, "So, when the hell do we leave?" 

Ian stood up and walked over, telling Mickey, "We are going to leave early in the morning, while everyone is asleep. If they are awake, we will never get out of here. Iggy is gonna wake us up when it's time. Then we're going to walk to the abandoned lot where Iggy parked his car, load up, and leave this shit hole. We'll make a stop once we are out of Chicago and get some food. Stock up for the ride. It'll be a long one." Iggy nodded, adding, "Yeah. We're gonna drive in shifts too. I ain't driving the entire 17 hours it takes to get there." Mickey clapped his brother on the back, replying, "Get us out of Chicago, and when we stop, I'll take the next shift. I'll sleep on the way there." The two other men nodded, both saying, "Good deal."

After they were done discussing the plan, the three boys walked over to the waiting Gallaghers. Fiona shot up and threw her arms out. Ian started to step into them, but Fiona just said, "Not you! I already hugged you! You're not the only brother I'm losing!" Ian just grinned, raised his arms in surrender, and moved to the side to let a blushing Mickey walk into Fiona's embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed hard, mumbling, "Wherever you go, Mick. You'll always be welcome here. You're a fuckin' Gallagher. Never forget that." Mickey's eyes started to water, but he squeezed them tight and just hugged her back. She finally pulled back, placing her hands on the sides of his face and smiling through her tears, before stepping back and letting the younger Gallaghers have their turn. Debbie was the first to reach him, wrapping her arms around his middle just as her sister did. Mickey threw his arms over her shoulders, resting his chin on her head. "Be good, little red. Don't be stupid. Stay smart, you'll be fine." He felt her nod under his chin, replying shakily, "You too Mick. Be smart, learn shit, wrap it up. Or make him wrap it up. Whatever you prefer." Mickey laughed at that. It had been a confusing time when he realized the whole family knew, but by that time, Ian had come out. He knew that the Gallaghers didn't judge, and more importantly, would keep his secret safe. So he just never acknowledged it, just let it be. "Promise. I'm not that dumb." She pulled back smiling, placed a kiss on his cheek, much like she did all those years ago, and stepped away from him. Carl walked up and threw up his fist. Mickey smirked at him and brought his up as well, giving him a fist bump. "So... you got me if I need advice on how to get rid of a body right?" Mickey rolled his eyes and replied, "How about you DON'T kill anybody?" Carl looked shocked. "I've got family I gotta protect, a reputation to uphold, and general assholes to deal with. People fucking suck!" Mickey just shook his head, but sighed, "Only if you absolutely have to. Protection only. Call me, and don't do anything until I answer." Carl looked ok with that answer, but Fiona threw her head into her hands, groaning. Mickey winced, "Sorry, Fi." That's when his legs almost got knocked out from under him. He looked down to see Liam wrapped around Mickey, head tucked into his legs. Mickey reached down to pry him off before lowering himself down to his knees. He looked at Liam for a second before pulling Liam's head in, kissing his forehead, and engulfing him in a hug. Liam silently tucked his head into the crook of Mickey's neck and just relaxed. Mickey lifted the boy's body into his arms and just held him. He wasn't keen on releasing the boy and Liam didn't seem to want to go anywhere any way. 

They all sat downstairs, talking. Crying a little. Before long, it was late and Fiona moved to take Liam. Liam whimpered and squeezed Mickey tight. Mickey held out his hand, stopping Fiona, and saying, "I'll take him up." He stood up and took Liam up the stairs. Mickey walked into the boy's room and went over to Liam's bed. He placed the boy under the covers, whispering, "Liam, you gotta let go." Liam shook his head, even though he looked exhausted, he fought to stay awake and keep his hold on Mickey. Mickey sighed, "How about this? Before we leave, I'll wake you up and say goodbye. I promise." Liam looked upset but nodded and released his hold on Mickey. Mickey kissed the boy's head and whispered, "Get some sleep, kiddo." He walked back downstairs and said goodnight to everyone as Fiona herded them upstairs. She kissed him one last time on the cheek before going into her own room. He turned to look at Ian, who was still on the couch. "I didn't know it'd be that fucking hard. Jesus. It's not like we will never see them again." Ian smiled before standing and walking towards his best friend. "They've always been there for us. They're our family. It's SUPPOSED to be hard. You're right though. We'll see them on Skype. And holidays. Fiona said that they'd come and see us for Christmas." Mickey jerked and asked, "I thought we weren't telling them where we live? To keep them safe." Ian just smiled and explained, "Iggy said that we could have it at his place. We are gonna be in our own place rooming together, as you know. They'll know what state, but they still won't know where EXACTLY we are. It'll be fine." Mickey squinted and asked, "Why the Fuck do you know more than I do?" Ian shoved playfully at his friend and replied simply, "Because Iggy likes me more." They laughed before sighing. "We should get to bed. We have to get up soon, probably." Ian nodded at that. He looked sheepish before asking, "You mind if we sleep down here? If I go up there, I'll never be able to pull myself away from them." Mickey smiled sadly, knowing the feeling. "Sure man."

It seemed like they had only been asleep for a few minutes when Mickey felt himself getting shaken awake. "It's time, Mick. Get up." He rubbed his eyes, nodded at his brother, and got up. He saw that Ian was already up, and preparing to go mugs of coffee for them. Mickey pulled his pants on and threw his shirt on before silently going upstairs. He walked into the boys' room quietly and moved over to Liam. He knelt by the bed and shook him lightly. Liam blinked awake and looked at Mickey. Then he raised up and hugged him hard. "I love you, Mickey. Hurry back soon." Mickey teared up, squeezing the boy as his tears tumbled over the edge. "Love you too, buddy. I'll talk to you soon. Now, go back to sleep." He settled the boy into his bed and brought his covers up. Liam nodded before closing his eyes. Mickey stroked his head before standing quietly and walking out the door, shutting it behind him. He walked down stairs, rubbing his eyes. When he reached the bottom, Ian looked at him and walked over to give him a quick hug before handing him his bags. Mickey returned the squeeze and then took them out of his hands. He slung one over his shoulder and held the other in his right hand, then reached over to take the coffee mug in his left. The three boys looked at each other before opening the door and walking out. 

They had just got through the gate when they heard the door open and shut again. They turned to see Fiona rushing down the stairs. She ran to them and threw her arms around the two boys. She was trembling, but said strongly, in the mother voice that she used so well, "You two be careful. Don't be dumb. Take care of each other. And for fucks sake, pick up a phone once and a while. Let me know if you need anything or if you just want to talk." The two boys nodded and simultaneously turned to kiss her cheek before pulling back. She nodded soundly at them and then turned to walk back into the house. She turned once more, when she reached the door, and said, "And Iggy, you be careful too. Keep an eye on them." He gave her a salute and replied, "Yes ma'am." 

They walked through the night, keeping quiet. When they reached the lot, they walked briskly to the car, following Iggy. They reached the car and got inside. Once they were seated, all three of them seemed to take a collective breathe. It was fucking rough. Mickey sat in the back with all of the bags, situating them so he could rest comfortably. He had to sleep if he was gonna drive. Ian looked back and asked thickly, "Are you going to sleep now?" Mickey nodded, handing him the third coffee. "Take that. Split it between you two. You ok?" Ian smiled, eyes damp. Mickey put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing before settling in as Iggy started up the car. 

As Mickey faded back into sleep, he silently said goodbye to the Southside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that that was better. I was off my game yesterday. Let me know what you think? Want to talk to me or send mea prompt? Comment here or find me on tumblr as gallavich-makes-me-free I enjoy talking with you!
> 
> Ok, so yeah, this turned out kind of sad. Kind of bitter sweet. In case you didn't notice, I love the dynamic Mickey has with Ian's siblings. It's important to me that they see him as another brother, not just Ian's friend. But I PROMISE tomorrow's chapter will be much nicer!!!


	5. The start of a wild new thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian have finally made it out. It's time to see their new place and start a new life. What mischief will they get up to, now that they don't have to sneak around anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know, I suck. Sorry this is late, my cat got sick, so I spent all day on feline watch. I hope this is better. Stick with me because I think things are gonna go down soon. This one's kind of important, kinda a filler. I ACTUALLY did some research on the school, and luckily had some majors courses for jobs I think Ian and Mickey would go into. I also found out that the University of Maine is legit and is in Onoro, so yay! Actual info!
> 
> Once again, not mine. I love them and would taken them if offered, but it hasn't happened yet.

By the time they FINALLY fucking passed the Maine state line, Mickey was grouchy, his ass was numb, and he was starting to get claustrophobic. He looked over at Ian, who was looking out the window in interest. He nudged his leg, and when Ian looked over, he jerked his head back at a practically comatose Iggy. Ian reached back and shook him awake, ignoring the nasty look Iggy shot him. "Alright, we passed the fucking state line. Now where the Fuck do I go?" Iggy grumbled a bit, rubbed his eyes, and replied, "Pull over here. We'll switch out, and I'll show you. I don't feel like giving instructions right now." Mickey rolled off to the side of the road and snarked, "Ok, but if we die because you passed out, I'll kick your spectral ass."

After Iggy took over the wheel, he drove expertly until they passed the sign for Orono, Maine. The University of Maine was located in Orono, and was apparently the closest to Iggy's new place. Did the universe ACTUALLY like us? Never has before... damn. Better not question it.

"Is it much farther? I need to get out of this fucking car." Mickey complained. He had never traveled this far before and it was REALLY making him hate cars. Iggy scoffed and said, "Relax, princess. About ten more minutes." Mickey groaned, swatting at his brother for the princess comment. 

Fucking finally, they parked outside a small but nice looking apartment building. Iggy pulled out two sets of keys, handing one to Mickey and the other, to Ian. "Second floor, apartment 503." Mickey turned to grin at his best friend, finding Ian grinning right back as him. They paused for a second, and then quickly opened their car doors and scrambling out of the car. They ran to the nearest set of stairs and jogged up, laughing. The boys were just giddy at the thought of their own apartment that they could do whatever in. They looked around the second floor until they finally set eyes on 503. They paused. Looked at each other. Then Ian asked, "You wanna do the honors?" Mickey's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Nah, you do it." Ian shook his head back, "No, no, you do it." Mickey shoved at Ian, "Open the goddamn door, asshole!" Ian laughed, lifting his hands in surrender, "Alright, Alright, I give!" He lifted up his set of keys, slides the key into the lock, turns the key, takes the key out, takes a breath, and then turns the doorknob. 

As the door swings open, the two boys gawk at what they see. It was easily the nicest place they had ever seen. It wasn't big or extravagant. It wasn't anything fancy. But Fuck if it wasn't the perfect place for them. There was a decent sized living room, beige walls, already equipped with a plain black couch, coffee table, and, thank Fuck, a TV. They slowly walked into the apartment, barely stopping to close the door. The living room led off into a nice sized kitchen, which had a refrigerator, a microwave, coffee maker, toaster, cabinets, and a simple set of chairs and table. They just stood there in awe. All they needed was some dishes, utensils, and food. They couldn't even comprehend it. Everything about this place seemed like a dream. Apparently Ian thought the same thing. "Are we asleep? Please fucking tell me we aren't both knocked out in the car right now." Mickey shook his head, eyes still trained on their surroundings. "I don't know man. I fucking hope not." They both chuckled, disbelief still all over their face. That's when Mickey looked to his right and noticed the hallway. He walked over to it, Ian following him. It wasn't long, but pretty wide. Comfortable. They walked a few steps into the hallway and on the left was a bathroom. They paused to look inside. The walls were the same beige color the rest of the apartment was. Small sink, mirror, shelves off to the side, toilet on the opposite side, and a shower across from the door. "Hold up..." Mickey walked over to the shower, pulled the curtain to the side, and turned it on. "Oh my fucking God, IAN. THIS MOTHERFUCKER HAS SOME GREAT ASS WATER PRESSURE." It was getting ridiculous, the level of excitement he had, but fucks sake, he'd grown up on practically no water pressure, when they HAD water. This was fucking exciting, dammit. Ian walked over and put his hand under the water as well. "Holy shit, what the Fuck?" Mickey grinned excitedly at him. "I know right?!" Ian laughed and said, "Alright, let's test it out later. We haven't even checked out the rooms yet!" Mickey pouted, but turned off the shower. "Fine, but I call the first shower." Ian smirked and replied, "Deal."

They walked out of the bathroom and walked to the end of the hallway. There were two doors across the hall from one another. Ian said, "You take the left, I take the right?" Mickey nodded as they turned, their backs to the other. They opened their doors at the same time. 

Mickey walked into the room. It wasn't big, but it was big enough. Against the wall to the left of the door is a full sized bed, almost twice the size of the one back in the Southside. There was a modest set of drawers on the wall opposite from the bed. The opposite wall from the doorway he still stood in had a closet, which had two shelves and a bar underneath each shelf to hang clothes on, with a generous space below. Mickey walked over to the bed and sat down on it. The bed was a wooden frame, sturdy looking, and matched the drawers. The mattress was brand new and bare. Just when Mickey thought it came with everything... "Mick, I think we died man. This is too fucking good to be true." Mickey turned to see Ian. Ian's face was just flabbergasted. Neither of them knew what the Fuck was going on. Things like this don't happen to people like them. Mickey shook his head. And then he just grinned at his best friend.

\----------------------------------------

That night, Iggy took them out to get the thing that they needed. They bought a set of utensils, bowls, plates, cups, and some food. They got some coffee and coffee mugs. They stocked up on toilet paper, paper towels, toiletries. They bought two bed sets. A motherfucking nice bed set, with sheets, pillow cases, and a comforter. By the time they made it home, Ian had thanked Iggy a thousand times, even Mickey had thanked his brother once or twice. Iggy just shrugged and said, "Just know that you owe me, shit heads." Iggy dropped them off and told them that he'd pick them up in the morning. Apparently, the Gallaghers had all grouped together to get them a fucking car. They gave Iggy the money and Iggy gave it to the car dealer. Iggy said that he had checked it out himself, all the parts were there, everything in good shape. It wasn't new, but it functioned and would get them around. The only draw back is that they would have to share it. But at that point, Mickey and Ian were about ready to drop to their knees and say thank you, because there was a God, and apparently, he loved them very much right now.

The boys went up to their apartment and started putting things away. After the boys had unloaded, unpacked, and placed things where they wanted them, they collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV. They just couldn't believe that things were going so well for them. Ian sat up suddenly and turned to Mickey, grinning mischievously. "You know what we should do tomorrow?" Mickey quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What?" Ian smirked and said, "We should go out, check out the gay bars. See what kind of guys live in Maine."

Mickey thought about it. Then he smirked right back at Ian. This could be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I know, it was short. I was having issues writing, I'm sorry. All of the news regarding gallavich is really destroying me. But don't worry, I'm staying here! Anyway, Let me know! Give me kudos, comment, let me know if you still like it! As always, you guys can come find me on tumblr as gallavich-makes-me-free


	6. Be my wingman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are settling in, they've signed up for classes, they've gotten ready to start classes. Now they need to relax and get a little something, and of course, what are best friends for if not helping their friend get laid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking suck, I'm so sorry. I wish I had a better excuse, but the truth is, I got all four seasons of Shameless on DVD for Christmas, so I was a bit busy watching that... that and I was just fucking lazy. BUT IM BACK, so it's ok. 
> 
> Finally making it to the gay bar. My own name for the bar, if there is an actual bar with the same name, it was completely accidental. Just so ya know. It is fucking difficult to thing of a gay bar name when you're a 17 year old girl who hardly leaves her house... so yeah, I'm sorry, please don't laugh... ok laugh it's funny. Bleh!

It had been the craziest fucking week, and they were EXHAUSTED. 

Mickey and Ian had unpacked most of what they owned on the night that they had arrived, but that week had been filled with them finding out the right place for every little thing, buying things to decorate their home. They had never really needed it before, but it was normal, and they wanted normal. So, they bought some shit and started putting them here and there. 

Even after they had their things where they wanted it, they had to fill out a whole bunch of paper work. Apartment papers, car papers, bank account papers, sending in our course paper work. It was too fucking much. Both boys were beyond worked up. 

That Saturday, Mickey and Ian were trying to decompress by sitting on the couch, drinking some beer. They were sitting in comfortable silence when Mickey remembered what Ian had suggested they do when they got there. "So, when do you think we should go check out the clubs, man? I need to go out, chill. Get laid, for fuck's sake." Ian turned to him in surprise, before letting out a breath and exclaimed, "Oh my god, that's a fucking great idea. We should go tonight! You think you could handle being my wingman, Mick?" Mickey grinned before saying, "Only if you can handle being mine."

 

Later that night, the boys walked out of their apartment, locking the door behind them. "So, how is this working? I get the apartment and you go to his, vice versa, or do we both just come back here, Fuck the noise." Mickey laughed at that, answering, "I don't know man, we can talk about it while we are rushing out the door. I'll let you know, asshole." They laughed and shoved on the way down the stairs. They got into the car and turned to each other. "How do I look?" They both asked at the same time, chuckling. Ian grinned and answered, "You look great. No way are you going to walk away without someone following you out like a little puppy." Mickey blushed and flipped his friend off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. If anyone is for sure getting laid, it's you. You look hot, Ian." Ian grinned right back at him and shoved him playfully. "Thanks, Mick. You ready to hit the club, man?" Mickey's grin turned into a mischievous. "Let's do it.

They drove around, trying to find the place that Iggy had told them about. Apparently, he had prepared for EVERYTHING when it was for sure that he and Ian were going to be living near him. They drove around for about half an hour when they finally spotted the bright neon sign. The Guilty Pleasure. Pfff. Fucking stupid name. Hopefully the inside is better than its name. They looked to each other, chuckled, and then walked into the line.

It took another twenty minutes for them to get up to the bouncer. They both showed their ID's. They were marked with a red stamp and let into the club. "Fuck, we should have gotten some fakes. Now we'll have to go to another club just to get a fucking drink." Ian smirked at his irate best friend before leaning over to tell him, "Don't worry about it Mick. Someone here will buy you a drink." Mickey rolled his eyes. "I'm not worth that much trouble." Ian huffed and took Mickey by the wrist, leading him to the bathroom that was next to the bar. He dragged the brunet into the bathroom, pulling him to face a mirror. "Mick. You're fucking attractive as all hell. You are so worth it, and those motherfuckers out there know it." Mickey grinned, joking, "Be careful, Gallagher. Wouldn't want me to get the wrong impression." Ian just rolled his eyes and replied, "Seriously, Mick. LOOK at yourself." Mickey finally checked himself in the mirror. He had to admit. He'd done pretty well in terms of how he dressed for tonight. He had settled on a plain white t-shirt, right across his muscles, his muscles on display. He wore a pair of dark jeans, tight over his thighs and butt. They made his ass look great, so that's why he fucking wore them. To top it all off, he had a leather jacket on, zipper opened, hair gelled back. He looked good. "Aight. Whatever." Ian just smirked and said, "Come on, let's go find us a one night stand."

They walked out, Only nodding at one another, mutually agreeing to split up. Ian went to the dance floor while Mickey walked over to the area near the bar. It didn't take long for someone to take notice. "Hey. My name is Jack. What's yours?" Mickey moved his eyes over Jack. He was pretty good looking. Good enough to take the edge off for sure. Jack was tanned, blonde haired, blue eyes, big muscles. Not normally Mickey's type. Not that he knew what his type was, but this wasn't for a date. This was sex. Nothing more. The guy was pretty, so Mickey decided then. He smirked, raising his eyebrow, and replied huskily, "Mickey." Jack smirked back and asked, "Can I buy you a drink, Mickey?" Mickey nodded, following Jack over to the bar. "A coke and gin for me, and.." Mickey answered the bartender for him, "A whiskey on the rocks." The bartender nodded, filling their order quickly, placing them down in front of them. Mickey reached for his drink, swallowing the brown liquid down. "So, Jack. What has you here?"

Jack was not fucking subtle. He flirted like a slap in the goddamn face. Mickey couldn't keep talking to him, it was actually going to kill him. "So, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, in case you wanna..." Mickey jerked his head towards the bathroom and lowered his eyelids, giving Jack a sultry look. Jack grinned, threw back the rest of his drink, and winked. "Let's go." Mickey tried his best not to roll his eyes and say Fuck it and go find someone else. But Fuck that. He'd spent all this time on the guy and he was gonna get something out of it. He walked back to the bathroom with Jack, almost through the door when he spotted Ian. He had his full on flirt look trained on some dark haired guy. The guy leaned in and whispered in Ian's ear. Ian looked up, smirking when he saw Mickey. That's when he noticed Jack. He grinned even wider and gave Mickey a wink. Mickey smirked at him and pointed at the guy and giving a thumbs up before walking in behind Jack. 

The two men walked out of the bathroom 20 minutes later. Mickey turned back to Jack, smirking at him, before giving him a wink and walking away from him. It was a pretty good lay. Wouldn't do it more than once, but the guy knew how to use his dick. Mickey felt better as he stood outside to light a smoke. He breathed in the shot of nicotine, blowing it out slowly. Mickey reached into his pocket for his phone. He noticed he had a text from Ian. 

From Ian: heading to the guys car. If I'm not back in 45 mins, Come find me. Hope u had fun. Tell me about it when I see you. ;)

Mickey smirked at that and texted him back.

To Ian: wasn't bad, ill tell u that. Ill wait another 20 mins before I go smashing car windows in search for u, don't worry. I'm out front having a smoke if ur done, tho.

It was another five minutes before Mickey noticed his best friend walking over to him. Mickey grinned at him and offered the cigarette to him. "So? How was it?" Ian grinned around the cigarette, blowing out the smoke, before handing it back to Mickey. "He was a good fucking lay. Not too loud, knew how to move. How about you?" Mickey nodded at him, chuckling. "That fucker knew how to use his dick, man. He was fucking chatty and not subtle at all, but when we got down to it, it was good. I sure as Fuck feel better." Both boys chuckled and rested against the wall. Mickey sighed, threw down the cigarette, stomped it out and asked, "You got everything, ready to go? Or do you wanna stay and find another poor fucker?" Ian smacked Mickey in the stomach and chuckled, "Nah, I'm ready." Boths guys checked pockets, finding phones, keys, and wallets. "Aight, let's get out of here."

\-------------------------------------------

The next morning, the guys were resting on the couch when Ian got a text from Fiona. 

From Fiona: Hey! Get on Skype, I want to see you two. Haven't heard much, you little shits...

Both boys smiled fondly at the phone before Mickey went to grab the laptop. He brought it in, setting it on the coffee table. They logged into Skype and called Fiona. All of the sudden, all of the Gallaghers and Mandy where on their screen. They let out a collective, "Hi guys!" Fiona smiled at them and said, "Where the hell have you two been?!" Ian looked sheepish as he answered, "Sorry, Fi. We've been so busy setting up the place and filling out a bunch of shit for school." Fiona squinted at them and then replied, "Yeah, Yeah. Just do better about it. We missed you guys." Mandy rolled her eyes dramatically before snarking, "Whatever, it's fucking great without you here, assface." Mickey flipped her off and replied back, "What the Fuck ever, bitch, you know you miss me." Then Mickey smiled at the family. "We missed you guys too. It's different. But it's fucking great here. We finally managed to get out last night. Went to a club, tried to let loose." Lip smirked and asked, "Oh, Yeah? How'd that go?" Ian chuckled and said, "We both bagged us a guy. Wasn't horrible. Helped us relax. Not that we'd go after them again though." Ian looked at Mickey as he snorted and shook his head. 

Both boys jerked their gaze to the computer in shock, however, when they heard everyone on the screen scream, "Wait, what?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry, I hope you don't hate me, or this. So, yeah, I hope that I can do better with the writing now that I'm almost completely caught up. (Season 5 is on its way, but I have to wait for it to get here) any way, I'm going to try and never make you wait like that again. Remember, you can find me on tumblr as gallavich-makes-me-free, or you can comment. Talk to me!! I love it!


	7. But... I thought you two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is shocked that Mickey and Ian aren't sleeping together now that they are in their own place. Everyone just kind of assumed that they would... because, you know. Their fucking in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I was up sobbing at 2 this morning after I had finally seen the premiere. I'm not going to say anything else, because I don't know who has seen it and who hasn't. To whoever hasn't seen it, prepare. To whoever has, what the flying Fuck, right?! I don't even know. Now it's even more important to me to keep this up. I will see some goddamn fluff, even if I have to take care of it myself. Fuck the writers. 
> 
> It's a short one, I just wanted to get something nice online because I don't want to feel sorry for myself anymore. I know you guys need it as much as I do.

"Wait, what?!"

Mickey and Ian just sat there for a second, eyes wide. Finally, Mickey asked, slowly, "What do you mean, 'wait, what?!' Did you assume that now that we were out of Southside, we'd continue being celibate?" The family all stared back at them, equally shocked. Fiona shook her head, looking stunned. "Of course not, guys. It's just, we kind of thought..." Fiona looked uncomfortable. She shifted, looking like she was trying to find the word. Mandy beat her to it, though. "We honestly thought you two would get yours heads out of your asses and Fuck EACH OTHER. It didn't even occur to us that you still don't know how madly in love you two are." 

Both boys jerked back, turning their heads to look at each other. Paused. Then bust out laughing. They laughed so hard, tears started coming out. "You guys are out of your damn mind! Mickey and I are just what we've always been. We are best friends." Mickey tried to get his breathing under control, while nodding at what Ian said. Once he could breathe without laughing again, he spoke, "Come on, guys. We've never had any intention of being together. I mean, Ian knows how gorgeous I am, but that's just the facts. So what made you think we liked each other?" Ian and Mickey chuckled, Ian shoving Mickey for being a shit. They grinned at each other before noticing that literally EVERYONE on the computer screen were shaking their heads. Lip finally spoke up, saying, "It's sad, the level of denial you two have."

Mickey was starting to get aggravated. "Ian is my best friend, nothing more. Always has been." Debbie scoffed, making Mickey and Ian lift their eyebrows at her. "Whatever, you two. I can tell you right now, if you were to kiss, you wouldn't be able to stop." Ian just out laughing, "What, do you want us to kiss? Prove it to you?" Mickey jerked his gaze at his friend. "What the Fuck, I don't want to kiss you. Fucking nasty. You're like my brother." Ian shoved at him playfully. "Come one Mick. It's not like it'll be a big deal. We can do it, prove that they are fucking dreaming, and then forget about it." The entire family looked smug, Mandy speaking up, "Yeah. Do it. It has to be a real fucking kiss. Like, the one that leads to sex. We should see tongue. If you can do that, and still say you two are just friends, we'll leave you alone." Mickey was uncomfortable, but shrugged. "Whatever. If it'll shut you guys up." All of the girls squealed, situating themselves so that they could fucking analyze the goddamn thing. Fucking girls... thank Fuck he had turned out gay. Ridiculous. 

The boys turned, determined to make their family eat their words. Ian whispered, "We don't have to, Mick. If you're uncomfortable..." Mickey scoffed, replying, "Of course, I'm fucking uncomfortable. But this is bullshit. We gotta show them." Ian grinned before shrugging and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. 

Mickey tilted his head, allowing Ian to make the kiss deep. It was fucking weird, kissing his friend. He must've been more nervous than he originally thought. His heart was pounding, his lips tingling. That's fucking normal, right? Mickey lifted his hands, placing them lightly on the back of Ian's head and at the nape of his neck. He waited for a sign of approval from Ian before pressing harder, bringing Ian in closer. Ian stepped closer, wrapping his arm around Mickey's waist while his other came up to hold Mickey's head in place. Mickey, cautiously, moved his tongue outward, setting it at Ian's bottom lip, keeping still. Ian widened his jaw, allowing Mickey to push his tongue inside. Mickey stroked his friends tongue with his own, the boys massaging each other's lips. Mickey licked the roof of Ian's mouth, before retreating back into his own mouth. Ian's tongue seemed to follow his before letting it rest in its place. Mickey pressed his lips against Ian's a bit harder before pulling back, slowly bringing his hands off of his friend. 

Both of the boys were a bit flushed, having a bit of difficulty breathing. Then Mickey grinned and joked, "Damn, Ian. Not bad, you fucker." Ian burst out laughing, "Right back at you, Mick. You're gonna give some poor guy a fucking heart attack one day." The boys dissolved into laughter before turning to the gaping family. "See? Friends. It was a great kiss, sure, but we are friends!" Ian threw out his hands in emphasis, trying to make his family understand. Mandy looked beyond frustrating. "Are you fucking kidding me? That was one of the hottest kisses I've ever seen, and you guys are just gonna brush it off? If a guy kissed me like that, I would have been in his fucking lap!"

Mickey shook his head at her, "Of course you would, bitch. You love that shit." Mandy rolled her eyes at his, before raising her middle finger at him. He returned the favor before sighing. "We should probably go. Remember? We have to go pick up the shit we ordered for class." 

Ian looked at him for a second before remembering, "Oh shit, Yeah, when does the office close?" Mickey checked the time before replying, "We've got about an hour and a half." Ian nodded before turning to the screen. "We'll see you guys soon. Please, for fucks sake, drop this ridiculous shit. Mick and I are strictly platonic." Their family didn't looked convinced but nodded anyway. They all said their goodbyes before signing off of Skype. 

"Well, there's one experience we can cross off. I'm impressed, Mick." Ian joked with him, nudging him playfully. Mickey shoved back, laughing, "Now I see why the whole school wanted to get into your pants, Gallagher. Right back atcha." 

The boys laughed, both ignoring the tingling in their lips. That was pretty normal right? Just nerves from kissing your best friend in front of your family. Why else would their hearts still be beating furiously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any mistakes, I didn't edit it. Too emotionally unstable. I am just so wreaked. I was crying for like, 45 minutes straight, it was pretty awful. I hope you like the chapter, nonetheless. I hope the kiss was good enough. I've barely kissed myself, so I'm really sorry if it was shitty. Hopefully that'll improve the more I write. I need you guys to comment, so I can talk to you. I need the companionship. No one else understands because no one else has seen it or they don't watch at all, so I need you guys. Comment pretty please? Or find me on tumblr as gallavich-makes-me-free. Talk to me!


	8. Why did I just dream that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After kissing Ian, Mickey gets these weird feelings. He tries to understand what the fucks going on inside his mind. Meanwhile, the boys start their first week of college. With all of this going on, Mickey is trying not to go insane. After all, Ian is only his best friend. Fuck the family for putting this shit in his mind at a time like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is gonna be a little funky. I hope you don't get frustrated though, because naturally, we have to have some denial. I promise, it'll get better though! Just keep up with me! I'm going to try and get better about consistent updates, just bare with me. Be prepared for some heat because its going to have to happen at some point. *wink wink*

Mickey jerked out of bed, covered in sweat. 'What the fuck was that?!' 

For the past fucking week, Mickey had had these fucking dreams. Dreams about him and Ian. Dreams that were practically fucking PORN. 

It all fucking started with that fucking kiss. 

"It's the stress, Mick. That's all it is. Just stress." Mickey kept muttering to himself, trying to calm his raging erection. That week had been fucking hell. After Ian and Mickey kissed, nothing had changed. On the outside anyway. The boys still laughed and joked around. They didn't change at all. Mickey, on the other hand, was going crazy. While Ian was completely at ease, seemingly having forgotten the kiss, Mickey had to fight not to hide from his friend. Its weird, though. He has no reason to be jittery. It was just a kiss between friends. Something to prove the they were just friends. Of course, that's what they were. Stress was one hell of a thing. Making people feel things they'd never feel. So Mickey acted natural until he could get his brain back in line. 

And for fucks sake, QUIT DREAMING ABOUT IAN'S DICK!!

\----------------------------------

"Well, good morning, Mick. Did you have a nice night?" 

Mickey looked up at Ian as he walked into the kitchen. He squinted as he sat down before staring longingly at the brewing coffee. "What the hell you talkin' about?" Ian bust out laughing. Mickey slowly turned his head at the guffawing redhead. He quirked his eyebrow at him until Ian finally calmed down. He finally answered him, saying, "I don't know who the fuck you were thinking about, but you sure were loud." At that point, Mickey had finally taken his first sip of hot coffee only to choke on it. He sputtered as the coffee burned his throat and scalded his nose. Ian rushed over and knocked his palm against Mickey's back, trying to help clear his friends wind pipe. 

After a few minutes, Mickey was gasping for breath, but able to actually take a normal breath. He winced around the burning sensation in his throat as he lifted his coffee back up to his lips and took a cautious sip. Ian snorted and snarked, "Your devotion to caffeine is pretty amazing. You almost experienced death by coffee and that still doesn't stop you." Mickey lazily lifted his middle finger as he took another sip. "We start school tomorrow. Trust me, I need this." Ian snorted at him and asked, "What, as a preemptive strike? Or... Is it about that dream last night?" Ian's grin grew as Mickey blushed. "Why you bustin' my balls, man? It was just a little wet dream. Everyone gets 'em. Including you! Remember when I had to cover for you because you had one during class in 8th grade?" Ian blushed furiously at the memory. "Fuck you, man. You know that class was boring as shit and I had just lost my virginity. It wasn't my fault." Mickey cackled, replying, "Of course, it wasn't your fault. At least you were quiet. I don't know how I would have explained you moaning in the middle of class. Oh, don't worry Mr. Price, he just gets really excited about learning about the history of what the fuck ever." 

They both laughed, Ian reaching over to shove at Mickey. "You're one to talk, Mick. I had only gotten up to take a piss, I hadn't expected to hear you through both of our closed doors. At first, I was almost concerned. Sounded like you were in pain. Then, I was right outside your door. That, my friend, was the sound of someone getting thoroughly fucked. I thought that you had someone over, but you were all I heard. So I quickly did my business and went back to bed, pillow over my ears." He smirked at Mickey as he rolled his eyes. 

"Well, whatever. None of your business. Why don't we just enjoy ourselves on our last day of freedom? You up for watchin' Double Impact?" Ian grinned at him and answered, "When am I not?"

\-----------------------------------

The next morning, Mickey was shaken awake. Groaning, he rolled back over. "Five more minutes." 

Ian shook him again, scolding, "I told you not to stay up late. We've got to leave in twenty minutes. I gave you as much time as I could. Now you have to get up." Mickey just groaned louder, but sat up. He grimaced when he felt the crusty uncomfortable in his boxers. He looked down to see that it had happened again. "Fuck." Of course, that's the moment Ian decided to walk back into his room. "Christ , Mick. You going back through puberty?" He chuckled as Mickey glared at him. "Fuck you, carrot top. Now get out of here." Ian threw up his hands in a pacifying motion and backed out, closing the door.

Mickey sighed, pulling the material off of himself with a wince as it stuck to him. How many fucking years had it been since he had had this many wet dreams? Fuck, maybe Ian was right. Was this a normal stress side effect. He needed to get laid. Soon. 

Mickey walked out of his bedroom, completely nude, and headed to the bathroom. "Mickey, Jesus, a little warning?" He poked his head out to look at a smirking Ian. He flipped him off and responded, "Like you give a shit, Gallagher. I reserve my rights to walk around however the fuck I want in my place." Then he closed the door. Through the wood, he heard Ian yell back, "Don't care, just don't need to see that shit covered in dried spunk. Trying to eat here." Mickey shook his head, smiling a little. He ignored the faint butterflies in his stomach as he turned on the shower.

\------------------------------------------

Ian parked the car in the lot, both boys getting out of the car after grabbing their bags. They turned to walk towards the campus in silence. "You remember how to get to your classes?" Ian stared, wide eyed, but nodded. "Yup. When will you be done? What are you gonna do until your class starts?" Mickey looked around before replying, "My class gets done at 2:15. I have another 45 minutes until mine, so I'm going to go check out the coffee shop. When does your next class start?" Ian swallowed and said, "I only have these two classes today. My last one starts at four. You?" Mickey thought about his schedule before remembering. "I have three today. My next one starts at three, and my last one starts at 5:30. What will you do until I'm finished?" Ian shrugged and smiled at him. "Check out the coffee shop? By then, I'm sure I'll have some homework I can work on." Mickey smiled back at him before pulling out his campus map to find out where the coffee shop is. Then he turned to his friend. "Good luck, Ian. You're going to do just fine. Don't freak. Kick this courses ass. I'll see you later, OK?" Ian smiled at him before pulling him into a hug. He whispered, "You too, Mick. We can do this." Then he pulled away, smiled, and then walked towards his class. 

Mickey looked after Ian, watching his friends back, as he always has. Old habits die hard, he thought, as he turned the opposite way and walking along the path to the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a little short, but I promise, I'll get some decent length in eventually. I don't know how classes go or if there is a coffee shop, I'm just kind of writing how I think it would go. So, apologies if its not accurate. Anyway, comment, kudos. Whatever. I love hearing from you! Come find me as gallavich-makes-me-free on tumblr!


	9. Let me take your mind off of that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey goes into his first college class and immediately meets someone interesting. Maybe this new guy will get his mind off of these conflicting feelings that he is feeling for his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I am so sorry!! Being a senior in high school makes it really difficult to write fic in a timely manner. I suck, oh god. But maybe this chapter will make up for it?? I've been having some difficulty with this fic. I know where I want to end up, but I'm not a hundred percent on how to get there. I'll try and get my shit together though. Let me know how you like it!

Mickey nervously walked into his first class. 

Looking around, he tried to calm down. Seeing Intro to Mechanical Engineering on the ginormous board at the front did nothing to calm his nerves however. If anything, it made his heart pound harder. He pulled out his phone and texted Iggy.

To Iggy:  
Is it too late to back out??

From Iggy:  
Don't be a pussy and learn something, shit head.

To Iggy:  
Thanks for that, fucker. -.-

He scowled at the phone, and shoved it into his pocket. Mickey walked to the steps that lead up to the rows of seats. He walked until he found an empty row. With any luck, he looked intimidating enough to scare anyone with the hopes of talking to him or some shit away. Student after student came in, and it seemed to work. He began to relax, feeling comforted that they maintained a distance from him. Then, of fucking course, he walked in.

This guy seemed pretty at ease, considering he was almost late on his first day of classes. 'He's pretty hot, though. It suits him...' Mickey couldn't help thinking. And he was. The guy was moderately tall, but not gigantic. He had light brown hair that was cut short but not buzzed, slightly tan skin, and a lean but muscular build. He had on a dark grey T-shirt with washed out blue jeans that fit him snugly but weren't skinny. His right arm was covered in a tattoo sleeve and he was just now removing a pair of black shades. This guy was very fucking hot and Mickey felt a bit flushed just looking at him. 

So, naturally, the guys started walking towards his row. Mickey looked away, feigning disinterest. Just what he fucking needed. A hot as hell guy sitting near him on his first day. How the fuck was he going to focus? Maybe he could ignore him, he thought, praying that he found a spot far enough away from Mickey that he couldn't see him. No dice though. He heard the clatter of the guys bag hit the space next to him as the guys sat to his right. Fuck. 

"Hey." Mickey looked over at the brown eyes trained on his face. Mickey kept his face calm as he replied, "Hey." Mickey turned his gaze back to the front, silently begging the fucking professor to get there already. "You got a name, man?" Mickey mentally groaned. Come on, dude. Have mercy. "Mickey." He heard the guy chuckle. "Nice to meet you Mickey. I'm Alex." Mickey kept his gaze off of the guy, nodded his head in acknowledgement. The guy sighed, "Sorry, man. Didn't mean to annoy you." Well, fuck. He's not pushy. Mickey had met his fair share of guys that looked kind of like Alex in one way or another, but they always tried way too hard. It was kind of refreshing. He sighed and turned his head once again to look at the guy. "Nah, man, I'm sorry. I'm not that great with new people, so I avoid it if I can." 

Alex side eyed him for a second before grinning a rather boyish grin and turn in to face him as well. Very cute. "Understand that, Mickey. Normally that's how I am too." Mickey snorted at that but returned his grin. "Don't get offended when I call bullshit." Alex laugh softly at that. Mickey liked how it sounded, very carefree. "No, really. It's for real. I'm actually pretty impressed with myself." Mickey quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Oh yeah? What made you want to talk to me?" The guy blushed slightly and mumbled, "Uh, well, when you see a guy lookin' the way you do, you fucking talk to him. Otherwise, I would have been pissed at myself." Mickey's eyes widened as he realized what the guy was saying. Before he could answer the guy, Alex suddenly freaked, quickly saying, "Holy shit, you aren't gay, are you? Fuck. Jesus, just forget I said anything." 

Mickey smirked at him in amusement before leaning towards the guy, effectively cutting him off, "Don't worry, spaz. I was kind of thinking the same thing. Nice sleeve by the way." He pulled away, pulling out his pen as the professor FINALLY showed up. He looked over at Alex using his peripherals. It made his smug to see the guy flushed beet red with a glazed look in his eye. Alex ran his hand over his right arm before smiling softly and pulling out his own pen. 

Throughout the class, the two boys occasionally snuck a peek at the other, and sometimes they'd catch each other at the same time. They had difficulties focusing but eventually both just said fuck it. Its only the first day. 

The class went faster than expected and suddenly it was over. Everyone started packing their things away and standing up to leave. Mickey picked up his bag and started to move when he felt a hand on his forearm. He looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly when he saw Alex. He had hoped that would happen. "Look, I know we just met, and you probably have a lot of shit to do, but uh, do you want to get some coffee with me or something?" The guy looked nervous as hell, and that just made him more adorable. The guy screamed cocky when he walked in, but he really wasn't. Reminded Mickey of himself in fact. Made him feel comfortable. "When is your next class?" To say that Alex looked relieved was a bit of an understatement. The other man grinned a little and said, "In two hours. You?" Mickey grinned back and turned on his heel, saying over his shoulder, "About 40 minutes and counting. Better make it fast." He had to refrain from laughing when he heard Alex scramble after him.

They sat in the coffee shop for about half an hour talking. It was pretty incredible actually. Mickey never talked this easily to people. Unless it was Ian, of course. Mickey had to run to his next class because he got sucked into his conversation about tattoos with Alex. He was just about to find out why the fuck the guy had a griffin wrapping its tail around a blooming cactus when he caught sight of his watch. "Aw shit, I'm sorry, I really have to go. Can I take a rain check on that story?" Alex just smiled at him and wrote his number on Mickey's hand. "I'd love that. Text me and we'll meet up." Mickey smiled like a fucking moron before turning and running out of the coffee shop, fighting the urge to run back and say fuck it.

He just barely made it to his next class, but made it he did. He took a seat and pulled out his shit before taking his phone out. He quickly entered in Alex's number before putting it away. But fuck if he didn't have his mind on it the whole time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

After his final class was over, he was fucking exhausted. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Mickey was just glad that the rest of his week wasn't this hectic. Three on Monday, two on Tuesday, Wednesday off, two on Thursday, and one on Friday. Good job, Mick. 

He made his way to the lot where Ian was waiting on him. He sighed when he saw his friend. Ian smiled at him when he saw him before using his head to gesture towards the car. Mickey smiled back at him tiredly before moving to get into the car. They were quiet until they got off of campus. "So, how'd it go? You didn't bitch anyone out yet, right?" Ian joked with him. Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian, flipping him off. "No, fuck you very much. In fact, I even met someone. So, there." Mickey smirked in self satisfaction as Ian's face went from teasing to complete shock. "Holy shit! Met someone, like, friend, or met someone like, hot guy?" Mickey blushed and lowered his eyes. "Hot guy..." Ian's eyes widened, if possible, even more. "Fuck, Mick, that's awesome! And you talked to him?! Holy shit man, I'm so proud!" Ian cackled, still amazed. Mickey threw a soft punch at Ian's arm before snarking back, "Fuck you, man. He talked to ME first. After class we got some coffee and talked for a while. I ended up having to run to my next class. It was... Real nice. He was nice." 

Ian grinned like the fucking Cheshire cat. "Holy shit, Mickey. Someone finally likes you, and not just for your ass. You can't let him escape." Mickey blushed, fucking AGAIN, and flipped him off with both hands. "Feel free to go fuck yourself, Gallagher ... You think?" Ian's smile softened into a more genuine smile. "I don't know, man. Tell me about what happened, and I'll give you my input.

So Mickey told him everything. About sitting by himself and about when Alex walked in. Described him. Told him about them introducing each other. Told him about how he was hesitant at first, but managed to find his balls one he realized Alex was gay and interested. About the talk they had in the coffee shop. About how he quickly realized that he liked the guy. How fucking freaked out that made him. 

"Mickey, I think that guy is putty in your hands. You don't need to be freaked. The guys hot, nice, and interested in you without seeing you as a conquest. From what you've told me, at least, I'm pretty sure about that. I'll have to meet him, of course. Scope him out." Mickey smiled at his friend before getting out of the car, which was parked in front of their apartment. He walked around to grab his friend into a hug. "Of course. Thanks man." Ian smiled as he returned Mickey's hug. They pulled apart and walked up to their apartment. 

They walked through the door, setting their keys down on the table next to the door. "Chinese?" Ian asked, as if he needed to. The day Mickey said no to Chinese was the day the world ended. "Fuck yeah man. I'm gonna go work on this homework. Come and get me when it gets here?" Ian smiled and nodded. Mickey was almost in the small hallway when he turned towards Ian, bracing himself on the opening to the hall. "Hey Ian?" Ian turned from his seat on the couch and looked back at Mickey. "Yeah, Mick?" Mickey gnawed on his bottom lip before answering. "Can you promise me that you won't let me fuck this up?" Ian's face softened, a little sad, as he nodded and replied, "I'll try Mick. You can do this. I promise you that."

Mickey felt warm, appreciating this friend especially in that moment, before turning to go into his own room.

The next morning, he woke to a dry body. His first night not dreaming of Ian since their kiss. He smiled, relieved that shit was over with, as he got up to get ready. He couldn't help but hope he'd see Alex in one of his classes today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, love interest for Mickey. Sorry. I DID say slow burn though, so, brace for it. I trued to justify making Alex a secret asshole, but I couldn't do it. Not with Mickey's treatment by the writers, I just can't do it. He needs someone that knows how hot and precious he is. So, thus, we got Alex. Again, I am so fucking sorry this is late! I'll try and get a but more constant with my updates. Feel free to comment, I love and need them. Also, come find me on tumblr. Talk to me. Make me happy. I'm gallavich-makes-me-free on there, so please? Love you guys!


	10. You think you can handle it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else is there to say? Mickey and Alex are getting closer and closer, showing their affection for one another more and more. Everyone else is just a tad shocked. They didn't see Mickey as the type to date. Unless, of course, you're Ian. He saw that shit a mile away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck, I'm so fucking sorry. I had zero motivation, oh my god, I don't know what is up with me. Forgive me, please?

Friday. Thank fuck.

Mickey had had a hell of a week. Not that he didn't enjoy his classes, because he actually really liked all of his classes. To think that he could enjoy learning and all he had to do was go to college where he could pick and choose. Go figure. His week had just been exhausting. It had been a while since he'd had to sit in a classroom, surrounded by strangers. The classes were long, his ass was numb, and the homework load was enough to make him wish his fingers would just fall off already. But at least Alex was there. 

After Monday, the two were surprised to find that they had the same Tuesday classes, one of the same classes on Thursday, and their Wednesdays were cleared. Friday was day two of intro throughout the week, so Mickey knew that Alex would be there. It made him smile a little, just thinking about the other guy. He didn't really know what it was. Alex was hot, for sure, and was really funny and sweet, but Mickey just didn't get it. Mickey was normally all for the one night stands, guys that just thought of sex first and foremost. After all, that's what Mickey was looking for. It confused him to think that he could like someone that really just wanted to spend time with him. He even asked Ian. 

"Yo, Ian. I'm gonna ask you something, and I need you to be serious. Don't tease me or some shit, I just need your honest opinion, OK?" Ian straightened up on the couch, looking concerned. "Sure, Mick. I'll do my best." Mickey sat down next to his and took a breath. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. Everything about this situation was fucked... "So, you know about Alex, right?" Ian nodded slowly, trying not to panic. Ian thought that things were going OK, he didn't think he'd have to kick the guys ass so soon. "Well, I really fuckin' like the guy. It makes no sense, because its not even in a I-wanna-fuck-him kinda way. I mean, it IS but not JUST that. I mean, that's fucking weird right? I wanna be around him and talk to him. I don't even think about fucking right away. And I ALWAYS think about fucking around a hot guy. What the fuck does that mean, man?!"

Ian couldn't help but stare at his friend for a minute. That motherfucker. He swatted at his friend's arm, hard. "Ow, what the fuck, Ian?!" Mickey glared at his friend, hitting back once before rubbing at his sore arm. "You dick! I though he had propositioned you into doing a porn or attempted to force himself on you or hit you. Fuck, Mick!" Mickey immediately cracked up. "Oh my god, Ian, you should know that I would have kicked his ass without thinking twice if he did any of that shit! Fuckin' dumbass!" Ian laughed with his friend, almost weak with relief. "Well, at least I don't have to accidentally on purpose hit him with a car. He seems good for you, Mick." Mickey blushed, flipping the redhead off. "Seriously, though, man. Tell me what you think?"

Ian sighed. "I think that you are finally being who you want to be." Mickey furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Ian chuckled softly, shaking his head slightly. "Mick, you've never been able to be who you are. Even when we were kids, you had to be this emotionless hardass. You've always been this thug who couldn't give a fuck about feelings. I mean, growing up where we did, in that house, you couldn't be who you wanted to be. As we got to be closer friends, I could see that. I could see the compassionate, loving, protective person you are. It really killed me, knowing that the person I knew you were couldn't come out. Now that we are here, away from your dad, surrounded by a community where being gay isn't just accepted, but common and OK, I knew that eventually, you'd let your true colors come out. I know that it's confusing and I know that you are probably scared, but you need to know that it's OK. I think that you should just relax and let yourself out. Be who you want. Be a romantic. Let the guy charm you, take you out. You deserve it. No one is going to hate you for it. I want you to be happy, Mick, and I really think that Alex is someone that can do you justice. And if it doesn't work out, I'll be right there to kick his ass and help you find a rebound." 

Mickey felt oddly emotional. He never thought of himself as a romantic. It was always about hiding part of himself, a big part, away from everyone. Except Ian, of course. I guess it makes sense that Ian was the only one to see all of Mickey, even when Mickey himself couldn't.

He never really thought about who he was as a person. He was just...molded into the person his father wanted. How amusing, having turned out to be the very thing his father hated most. His father hated many things, many types of people, but Mickey couldn't imagine him hating anyone more than the gay people. If Terry had ever found out about Mickey's sexual preferences... God knows what he did when he realized Mickey had left. Assuming he even noticed.

Mickey cleared his throat before speaking. "Whatever you say. I still don't understand it, and I highly doubt that I'm a romantic, but... I suppose I could stand to experiment. Why not? If it doesn't work out, hopefully I'll at least get a good fuck out of it." Ian raised his eyebrow, laughing at that. Ian could see the thick layer of bullshit covering Mickey's answer, but he decided not to call him out. He knew Mickey was nervous, but wanted to know himself. "Of course! And maybe you'll learn something of yourself while you're being bent in half, whining like a bitch." Ian winked before rushing to protect himself as his best friend launched himself towards him, throwing punches. "Go fuck yourself, man! Liking what I like don't make me a bitch!" Ian laughed harder as he fended off the punches. 

Eventually, they collapsed, panting from the effort. They turned towards each other, grinning, cheeks red. "Pizza?" Ian asked, once he regained his breath. Mickey nodded, rising to get his phone.

\------------------------------------------------------

Mickey smiled, wondering what he would do without his friend. "What's making you smile, good lookin'?" Mickey turned to see Alex leaning against the wall behind him. He smirked at the other man and answered, "None of your fucking business, asshole."

Alex shoved off the wall, walking towards Mickey. Mickey swallowed, seeing the teasingly predatory look in his eyes. The other man walked up close before grumbling in a low voice, "I am very sorry to offend you then. Would you permit me to beg forgiveness over a cup of coffee after class?" Mickey chuckled breathlessly, more than a little turned on by Alex's presence. "Any reason why you are talking so properly?" Alex laughed a little, answering back, "Only to avoid offending you again. I swear, I can be a normal person. Which you can see, for once, after class. For a decent time. Maybe, if you want?" Mickey laughed loudly at his stumbling. Fuck him for being so adorably charming. How the fuck could he say no? "Alright, alright, don't hurt yourself. I'll go with you." Alex smiled, obviously relieved. "We should probably find a seat, now." Mickey feigned shock, "Oh, I see. Eager to avoid talking with me all together, huh? Well then." Alex's face dropped, immediately stumbling over his protests. Mickey laughed, smiling over his shoulder as he walked towards a row that was mostly bare of people. "Don't worry, sweet cheeks. I'm only fucking with you." 

He lowered his head, trying to hide his smile from the other people in the class as he heard Alex huff and follow him up the stairs.

\-----------------------------------------

The two men stepped out of the building, squinting into the shining sun. They walked towards the coffee shop, making their way across campus. Alex cleared his throat, as if making to say something. Mickey looked over, only to look down as he felt his hand entangle with another. "Is this OK?" He felt the whisper in his ear, causing him to blush. Really, he had blushed more since he'd moved here than he had in his entire life. Fucking ridiculous... Mickey nodded, staying quiet, but maneuvering his hand into a more comfortable position and letting it relax in Alex's grip.

They walked into the coffee shop and found a table to sit at. "I'll go order, what do you want?" Mickey sat down, setting his bag on the floor next to him. "Uh, a cinammon spice frapucchino. And I don't wanna hear shit from you, it's not a fuckin' girly drink, it tastes good." Alex just chuckled at him, shaking his head, and turned to walk towards the counter. As Alex reached the counter, Mickey pulled out his phone.

To Ian:  
I'm @ the coffee shop w Alex. Don't know when I'll be home, but Alex said he'd give me a ride, so you can head home. 

From Ian:  
Fucking finally. Don't let him go, I don't enjoy waiting around for your ass. ;) enjoy the "coffee" mick.

To Ian:  
Fuck off. -.-*

Mickey rolled his eyes, shoving his phone into his pocket. After a few minutes, Alex walked back over with the two drinks. 

"Here's your female drink, Mickey." Mickey glared at him, not even caring that Alex was obviously joking. "Fuck you, you fucking tattooed yuppy fuckwit..." Alex snorted at the quiet grumble, nearly choking on his drink as he burst out laughing. "I've been called a lot of things, but I have NEVER been called that! Holy shit!" He kept laughing until tears ran down his face. And Mickey tried not to laugh with him. He really did. But he had to admit. It was a really fucking clever insult. He cracked and started laughing with him. "Well, at least now you can't say that I'm unoriginal." Alex snorted at that, raising his coffee, and replying, "Amen to that, Mick."

\-----------------------------------------------

Mickey climbed out of Alex's car, turning around and bending over to look at Alex. "That was nice. Thanks for the coffee and the ride." Alex smiled at him, "No problem, Mickey. Uhm. Would you want to go out tomorrow, if you're not busy? I heard about this diner, it's supposed to have great burgers. I thought I'd check it out." Mickey stayed quiet, just climbed back into the car to reach over and place a small kiss in his lips. Mickey stayed for just a moment, before pulling back to look at Alex. Alex sat there, his eyes still closed. Mickey was about to move him, nervous that he'd misread him somehow, when Alex opened his eyes, smiling at Mickey dazedly. "Can I assume that that's a yes?" Mickey chuckled a little before nodding. "Yeah, I'd like that. What time?" Alex lifted his hand, placing it lightly on Mickey's cheek. "How about two? I'll pick you up." Mickey's eyes fluttered as he nodded again. "I'll see you then." He placed another small peck on Alex's lips before pulling out of the car and slamming the car door shut. 

Mickey walked toward the apartment building, turning when he reached the stairs. He saw Alex watch after him and waved at him. Alex grinned at him, winked, and waved back as he started the car. Mickey watched as Alex pulled away, driving out of the apartment complex. Mickey rolled his lips together as he fought the grin trying to burst over his face. He finally turned and climbed the stairs. 

When he got inside the door, he saw Ian and Iggy sitting on the couch. "Hey, Iggy, what are you doing here, man?" The two guys just sat there looking at Mickey, trying not to grin. "What, assholes? You can't talk or somethin'?" Iggy snorted and replied, "I'm surprised you can. You look like you're on cloud nine. Anything special go down, Mick?" Iggy raised his eyebrows teasingly. Mickey just stretched to look at Ian, who looked a little bashful. "You motherfucker, you told him." Ian shrugged before answering, "I had to explain what had you out. I didn't say anything about you liking the guy though... So, what, you finally kiss the guy? Or did you just go straight to the fuck?" Mickey scowled, raising his middle finger at his friend. "Fuck you, I didn't fuck him, aight?" Ian's eyes widened. "Holy shit, you two kissed!" Mickey scoffed, fighting the blush he felt coming on. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get too excited. He asked me out for tomorrow night, and I kissed him. No big fucking deal." This time, both Ian and Iggy looked shocked. 

"No fucking way..." Iggy whispered as Ian shot up from the couch, grinning wildly at Mickey. Ian walked around Iggy to wrap his arms around his friend. "That's fucking awesome, Mick! Holy shit!" Mickey pulled away, looking away, but fighting his own grin. "Shut up, man. It's just lunch..." 

Iggy wasn't hearing any of that though. What the hell? Mickey was dating someone? Liked someone? Someone that's not Ian? Jesus, Fiona was right. They really were in denial...

\---------------------------------------------

Iggy stayed for a while afterwards, talking with his brother. Trying to ignore the shock he still felt. He didn't understand how his brother and his best friend could still be so ignorant of their feelings for each other. For everyone BUT them, it was painfully obvious. It was as easy to spot as a neon green square on a grey wall. If you spent time with Ian and Mickey, you saw it. No question. So how was it that those two didn't?

When Iggy got to his car in the parking lot, he pulled out his phone.  
"Hello?" 

"Hey Fiona. Its Iggy." 

"Hey, Igs! How are you? You seen Mickey and Ian today?"

"Yeah, just got out of their apartment. That's kind of why I called, actually..."

"Oh? Why? What happened? Are they OK?!"

"Jesus, Fi, they're fine. Uh. Mickey got home later than I thought. I was expecting both of them to be home when I got there, because Ian and Mickey drive around together. But when I got there, Ian said he was out with some guy. Figured it was some friend of his. So we talked while we waited for Mick to get home. After a while, Mickey walked in. At first, I thought the guys got high together on some good shit, but then Ian started talking about how he didn't mention anything about Mickey liking him. I was all confused, and Mickey was acting all weird and smiley and shit. Then they started talking about how Mickey kissed this guy and how he's going on a date with him tomorrow. I mean... Do they really NOT KNOW?!"

"....It's sad, the level of denial, isn't it? Mickey is seriously going out with someone? That doesn't sound like him..."

"I don't know, Fiona, but he looked real happy. Its bizarre, seeing Mickey get like this. I mean, I figured I'd see it, I just thought it would be when Mickey and Ian finally came out as a couple!"

"That's what we thought too! They wouldn't hear of it though!"

"We gotta do something, Fiona. They love each other, but they honest to god have no idea."

"Yeah... Open their eyes a bit, so to speak..."

"How should we do it?"

"No fuckin' idea, Iggy. I'll think on it and let you know. You can do more then I can at the moment. And of course, we'll all be up to help you out when Christmas comes."

"How about we let it alone for now. Let Mickey have his new guy. Meanwhile, Ian steams in his jealously, and if one of them doesn't crack come Christmas, we do something.'

"Great idea! I'll think of a plan, as a backup and collaborate with you later."

"Aight. Let me know. I'm gonna go, I'll talk with you later."

"OK. Bye Iggy."

"See ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was cute right? I mean, I know its not Mick and Ian, but still cute right? Its about to get a little wild. Oh, those meddling siblings... Oh well, I love you guys, please don't hate me! Please comment, it makes my entire day, reading your comments! You can always talk to me on tumblr, too, of course. I'm gallavich-makes-me-free on there, so come find me, message me. Love you guys!!


	11. You look... Hot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey goes on his date, and Ian notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this is late, I was having some problem with my internet. I had to use my school's WiFi just to read fic without running up my data, and its shit. So, we finally get to see Ian get a bit interested in Mickey. Most of this chapter is in Mickey's POV, and then the last section is in Ian's. Hope you guys like this!

Waking up the next morning, Mickey couldn't help but smile. He had gone through an Ian free night, instead he dreamed innocently of Alex. 

Mickey was still beyond confused with his feelings towards the other man. He was far out into unfamiliar territory, he didn't really know what to do with these fluffy feelings. So Mickey was finally resolved to just let it go. Let it unfold the way it will, and attempt not to get to cagey on the way. Why not fucking enjoy being free to be with who he wants?

Mickey climbed out of his bed, stretched, and walked out into the kitchen, where he found Ian already up and drinking coffee while he ate some cereal. 

"Hey, Mick. Lookin' real chipper this morning... You alright there, man?" Mickey scowled at his friend, but only for a second before grinning at him. He flipped him off anyway, still smiling as he replied, "Yeah man, I'm good. Had a good nights sleep." Ian snorted, looking down to his bowl as he muttered, "I bet you did, man. Bet you did..." Mickey walked over to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup and asked, "Why you bustin' my balls, man? The fucks that supposed to mean, anyway?" He heard Ian snicker at him, "Oh, nothin'. I'm just sayin', ya know, this past week or so, you've been making a lot of noise at night. None of my business, but, ahem, ya know." Ian smirked at him and quirked his eyebrow teasingly at Mickey, who blushed and rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, man, I haven't jerked it to Alex, or anyone for that matter. So, fuck you very much." 

Mickey lifted his coffee mug and stalked into the living room, leaving Ian cracking up behind him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck... Fucking... Fuck, that's horrible... Why the fuck... Oh, fuck..." Mickey kept muttering, starting to get panicked as 2 o'clock came closer and closer. He heard a chuckle from the other side of his door. "Any reason there's even more obscenities than usual coming from you this fine afternoon?" Mickey groaned, glad he had locked the door. He'd never live it down if Ian saw how badly he wreaked his room. His bed was covered in clothes, having been tried on and thrown off. "Jesus, fuck you man. Honest to fucking god, what do you wear to a lunch date in the middle of the day? Do you dress kinda nice, but not suit and tie? Do you go casual? What if its too casual? FUCK. I can't do this.."

Mickey bent to sit down on the piles of clothes. He tried not to panic, but he was really getting freaked out. What the fuck had he been thinking?

"That's bullshit, Mick. You can do this. You wear what YOU'RE comfortable in. Whatever makes you feel good. I doubt Alex will give a fuck, Mickey. He asked you out because he likes you. Its just lunch. It'll be OK. You're gonna walk out of this apartment with your guy on your arm, and he's gonna be thinking, 'holy fuck, he looks good, how did a guy like me get a guy like this to go out with him?' I can guarantee it. Now find whatever to fuck YOU want to wear, put it on, and let me look."Mickey smiled, breathing steadily as he, once again, realized how much he appreciated his best friend. Where would he be without him? "Aight. Piss off, I'll come out to the living room when I'm done." He heard Ian laugh and move down the walkway into the living room.

Mickey took another deep breath and rose. He looked around his room, looking for something.. Anything... His eyes finally landed on a grey v-neck shirt. Whenever he wore it, which wasn't often, it made his upper body look great, defining his biceps and pectorals. He picked it up and slipped it on over his head. He scowered around, looking. He found a pair of dark jeans that made his ass look great. What the fuck? Why had he thought this was so difficult? Jesus, he's losing it. Mickey pulled his leather jacket down from its hanger and threw it on, bending to lace up his shoes. He stood up, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked good. He smirked a little, reaching for his hair gel. He poured a little bit into his hand and rubbed them together, raking his fingers through his hair. Mickey grabbed his smokes, his lighter, and his shades before opening the door and walking out.

Mickey stepped into the living room, throwing his arms out and calling out, "Alright, what's the verdict?" Ian turned around, smirking, but when he saw Mickey, Ian's eyes widened and his smirk turned into an open mouthed gapping. "Holy shit, Mickey. You look... Beautiful." Mickey scoffed, waving his hands in dismissal. "Shut up, Ian. Be serious." Ian just kept staring, shaking his head, "No, Mick, I am dead serious. I mean... You're hot! Very... Hot... Damn, Mickey..." Mickey blushed at that, and was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. 

Mickey walked around Ian and walked up to the door, taking a moment to breathe, and then opened the door. "Hey, Alex." He smiled shyly at Alex as Alex just froze. Mickey began to worry that he had tried to hard with the outfit, fuck! He knew it... But Alex shook his head, looking like he was trying to clear his mind up. "Hey, Mickey, uhm... You look really great, I... Wow. Great. Yeah." Mickey heard Ian snort behind him. "Wow, real eloquent of him.." Mickey turned to glare at him and mouthed 'fuck off' to him. "Alex, come on in, meet my roommate." Alex walked in and smiled at Mickey before turning to look at Ian. His face immediately went blank. "Oh! So, you're Mickey's roommate... Didn't know he had one..." Ian smiled, though the smile looked tight and forced as he lifted his hand to shake Alex's, saying, "Yeah, I'm Ian. I'm his best friend." The two faced each other, locking eyes. Ian squeezed Alex's hand in a warning, clearly giving off the message. But he said it out loud anyway. "You hurt my best friend, and I'll hunt your ass down and make you disappear." Mickey chuckled nervously and said, "OK, thats enough. Let's head out, Alex." Alex kept his gaze on Ian as he replied, "Yeah, let's go. Nice to meet you, Ian." He squeezed Ian's hand back in acknowledgment of the threat and then dropped it to walk towards Mickey. He threw his arm around Mickey, leading him out the door. 

The two boys missed the dark glare that Ian focused on the arm wrapped around his friend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that about?" Mickey asked as he and Alex walk towards the car. Alex looked bothered, but jolted when Mickey spoke. He quickly placed an easy smile on his face and replied, "Nothing. Just a little surprised. I didn't know that you had a roommate." Mickey didn't quite believe him, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, Ian and I lived in the same neighborhood. We've been friends since we were kids. Sorry about him, by the way. We're a bit protective of one another..." Mickey rubbed the back of his neck in shy embarrassment, but Alex just laughed at him, saying, "I get that. I'm really glad that you have someone to look out for you like that. I guess I was just freaked because he's kinda hot." Mickey burst out into laughter. "Yeah, I guess. But let's not go into that. He's like my brother..."

Mickey pretended not to notice how Alex relaxed and looked overwhelmingly relieved.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey laughed as Alex opened the car door for him. "Oh, fuck off. I can open a door." Alex bowed in a gallant, teasing gesture and bellowed, "Oh, but it'd be a crime to make you do so! Let someone spoil you, Mickey." Mickey chuckled as he got out of the car. The two smiled at each other as they stood outside Mickey's apartment. 

They had spent hours in the diner. Alex had been curious about Mickey's home and how he and Ian had met. Mickey told him the story and told him part of what it was like to live in South side, being sure to avoid the worst of it. That shit was too heavy for a first date. Alex didn't need to know how fucked up he was over his experiences in his old house. 

Over burgers and soda, they talked about their respective homes and talked about their likes and dislikes. Mickey honestly had no idea how he could keep coming up with things to talk about with Alex. The most random thing could get them into a whole conversation an hour later. He was easy to be around, and Mickey really enjoyed being around him. How fucking weird is that?

"Did you have fun, Mickey?" Alex looked beyond nervous asking him, but Mickey just smiled, putting him at ease as he answered, "I had a great time, Alex. I'd like to do it again. If that's OK with you?" Alex perked up and beams, nodding quickly and exclaiming, "Yes, definitely, yes. I'd love that, Mickey." The two chuckled, just standing there looking at each other in comfortable silence. 

They stood there for a moment, just looking, before Alex cleared his throat and said, "Uh, I guess I should go. I'll see you in class on Monday?" Mickey nodded, answering, "I'll be there." Alex grinned at him before moving around the car to climb into the drivers seat. He started up the car, and leaned over to look out the window at Mickey. 

"Tell Ian that I said hey. Make sure he knows that I was a perfect gentleman." Mickey rolled his eyes, sarcastically replying, "Oh, so that's why you were like that. Scared my best friend will kick you ass, eh?" Alex shook his head, looking fondly at Mickey. "Nah, man. I'd fight him any day, if you needed me to." 

Mickeys smile dropped a bit and his stomach filled with butterflies. He stepped backwards, nodding and answered weakly, "Good thing I'd never ask that of you." Alex winked and gave him a two finger salute before pulling out of the parking lot. 

Mickey watched after him, gazing softly, before turning to head up to his apartment.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Ian looked up from his phone to see Mickey walking in. 

"Hey, how'd it go?" He stood up from the couch and followed Mickey into the kitchen. His heart thudded dully as he watched Mickey move to put a leftover box into the refrigerator with a huge grin on his face. "It was great, Ian. I didn't know I could talk that long about everything and nothing, all at the same time. Its like our discussions, but different. I don't know. It was fun though. I had fun." Ian tried not to let it bother him that Mickey compared his time with Alex to his time with Ian. Instead, he just out a smile on his face, hoping it looked real enough to fool his friend. "That's awesome, Mick. I'm glad you had fun. Uhm, I'm a bit tired, I'm gonna hit the sack. You good?" Mickey snorted, and replied, "Serves you right, always waking up at the asscrack of dawn. I'm good man, go on to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Ian nodded, smiling once more before walk into his bedroom. 

As soon as Ian shut his door, his face dropped and he sunk into the door. He placed his head into his hands and sighed. What the hell was wrong with him?! He was happy for Mick. Mickey deserved to be happy. He wanted Mickey happy. Mickey WAS happy. It was obvious that Mickey really likes Alex. Ugh, Alex. Even the thought of his name made his blood boil. Which made no fucking sense. What the hell?! Ian never had a problem when Mickey got laid. So why the fuck was he feeling so possessive all other sudden. He didn't fucking understand it. 

His mind unwillingly went to how Mickey looked when he left. He looked so good. Ian was taken off guard. He'd always known that Mickey was good looking, but he had always figured it was in that platonic awareness kind of way. It wasn't until today that Ian had ever looked at Mickey in any other way. Ian didn't like it, but he had no choice in the matter apparently. Looking at Mickey had made his heart explode and his pants tighten. 

What the fuck was going on with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'm late. But only two and a half hours, so its not that bad, maybe possibly?? I really hope you guys liked this chapter. My Ian voice isn't as good as my Mickey voice, so I hope it was an easy distinction. Sorry for any mistakes in here, I'm too lazy to look through and fix them, so yeah, apologies. I love you guys, and I hope I'll have another chapter up within a week. Kudos and comments make me really happy, I'm so serious. Pretty please? Lol and of course, you can find me on tumblr as gallavich-makes-me-free. Thank you, guys!!


	12. Why am I feeling this way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey continues to see Alex, and Ian wonders why he can't help being jealous or why he can't stop looking at his best friend when he passes by? Mickey doesn't seem to notice, but Ian fears he can't keep it secret for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocking, right? An update that doesn't take a week and a half or so. Lol, its completely in Ian's POV for a change, so we can peek into Ian's mindset. Obviously, we're are going to have a ton of jealous Ian in this chapter, so I hope it makes you squeal like it made me. Let me know how you like it, because Ian POV isn't my strong suit. Anyway, hope you guys like it!

Mickey was out with HIM. 

Ian was trying his best not to pout about it, he really had no REASON to pout. He really couldn't figure out what the fuck was up with him. OK, so, he was attracted to his best friend. So fucking what? That's no reason to get upset because best friends are best friends. They support each other, they protect each other, they want each other to be happy. Mickey was happy and Ian loves that! He loves seeing his friend happy. Ian just doesn't want him happy with Alex, and he couldn't fucking figure out why! Alex was a decent enough guy, good looking, obviously liked Mickey, was apparently funny... Fucking snooty asshole... Come the fuck on, Ian, get it the fuck together.

Ian was watching TV, trying his best to deny the fact that he's waiting for Mickey to show up. His knee was jiggling, betraying his nerves. Ian groaned inwardly and forcibly stopped his shaking limb. He stared stubbornly at the TV, trying to focus. To be honest, he'd been watching it for about an hour and still had no clue what was on. 

All of the sudden, he heard laughing outside the door. Ian jerked, settling deeper into the couch, finally noticing that he was watching some crime movie. He heard the key turn in the lock and the door being pushed open as Mickey walked inside, Alex close behind him. Ian looked over at them, throwing a smile on his face. "Hey, guys. Have fun?" Mickey smiled at him, looking flushed. "Yeah, man. We found out that I'm a fuckin' NATURAL at bowling." Alex snorted, "Keep tellin' yourself that Mick." Mickey faked outrage, but obviously was trying not to laugh, "Ay, fuck you, alright? I had a rough beginning, but I got the hang of it! So. There. Fuck you." They both laughed, Ian just sitting there, feeling his smile tighten a bit. "Well, that sounds fun. I hope you don't mind, Mick, I ordered pizza for dinner. Not feeling Chinese tonight." Mickey set down his keys, peeling his jacket off. Ian watch him, swallowing thickly. "Nah, man, I already ate. I'm sure I'll have some later though." Ian nodded his head, not saying anything as he felt a knot well up in his throat. 

Ian looked pointedly at the TV, trying to ignore the emotions rising in his belly. He heard Mickey speak to Alex, "Thanks for the date. I had a lot of fun." Alex chuckled quietly, invoking a flash of irrational anger to spike through Ian, and replied, "No problem, I did too. I'll text you later. We should get together at some point and study for that test in intro on Friday." Out of the corner of Ian's eye, he watched as Mickey nodded, "Yeah, uh, how about Tuesday, around two? So you have some time after your class." He saw Alex nod, smiling at Mickey with fucking heart eyes. He thought he saw Alex's eyes flicker towards him just before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Mickey's lips. Ian's hands folded into tight fists and he saw red. What the fuck was that?! Fuckin' smug dick wad... He watched as Mickey paused in surprise before sinking into the kiss, reaching his arms up and around Alex's shoulders.

Ian jerked his head away, breathing quietly, trying to calm his raging heart. He focused on the TV screen, trying to lighten his features. He heard the smacking of lips and willed his heart to slow the fuck down. Ian was a second away from jumping up and running to his room to avoid smashing Alex's face in when he heard them separate. Mick chuckled nervously, mumbling a goodbye and stood at the door watching Alex walk away. He closed the door, bracing his weight against the door, breathing deeply. "Alright, alright, you can look at me now. Sorry for damaging your innocent eyes." Ian gazed over at Mickey to see him smirking at him teasingly. Ian tried his best to ignore the butterflies attacking his stomach as he plastered a more genuine smile on his face. "Yeah, fucking warn me next time. I'll just go to my room then. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't fuck on the couch?" Ian snarked, trying his best to act the way he always has, before this feelings shit got in the way. He chuckled halfheartedly as Mickey flipped him the bird. "Fuck off, man. I'm gonna go study a bit, you mind eating alone? This test is gonna kick my ass if I don't study." Ian quirked his eyebrow. "I thought you and loverboy were gonna get together and study?" Mickey blushed a bit as he replied, "Maybe in the beginning, but I don't know how long it'll last..." Ian swallowed thickly, smiling tightly as he nodded, "Duh. Shoulda known. Yeah, man, I'm good, go study." Mickey frowned, looking concerned. "You OK, Ian? Feeling sick or somethin'? You look a little off." Ian shook his head, "Yeah, man, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Once the pizza gets here, I think I'll take it to my room and take a nap after I'm done. Don't worry about me." Ian smiled, trying to convince his friend. Mickey, for his part, didn't look convinced at all, but still proceeded to nod slowly. "If you say so. Come and get me if you need me, right?" Ian nodded again, smiling genuinely at his friends concern. "Promise, Mick." Mickey looked at him for a second before grinning at his friend and walking off to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Ian sagged into the cushions, wanting nothing more than to just disappear inside them for a while. It shouldn't feel this way. It shouldn't be this fucking difficult to watch Mickey be in a relationship. Ian shouldn't be surrounded by hot guys and yet see none of them. He shouldn't be watching his best friend walk around in boxers and feel a stirring in his belly. He shouldn't want to bash his best friends boyfriend in the head every time Ian saw him. Ian groaned, throwing his head into his hands. 'Why am I feeling this way?' He had known Mickey since he was eight years old, why is it that it had taken him this long to notice how beautiful his friend is?! In all those years, he had not once thought of having sex with his friend, but now... Fantasies of his friend being bent over, moaning Ian's name, plagued his dreams. He couldn't get the brunet out of his mind, and it was driving him crazy! 'What if Mickey finds out? What will happen to us? Our friendship?' Of all the things in the world that could scare Ian, losing Mickey was, by far, his worst fear. If his friendship with Mickey were ruined, he wouldn't be able to handle it. Ian depended on his best friend too much, he could never let Mickey find out. Ian shook his head, growing determined. Ian had to act as natural as possible. He had to open his eyes, and let other men hold appeal for him again. He had to get over this draw towards his best friend. For the sake of his friendship, he HAD to forget about these feelings he had towards Mickey. He had to...

\-------------------------------------------------

Ian left class on Tuesday, heading home. Mickey had texted him, telling him that Alex had him covered for rides and that they would be back at the apartment, studying.

Ian didn't really want to go back to the apartment, but he needed to pick up a homework assignment for his next class that he had left behind. Ian firmly denied leaving the paper at home on purpose. There's no way, why would he do that...? When he walked inside, however, he really wished that he had "remembered" his paper. 

Sprawled out on the couch, was Mickey and Alex. Getting hot and heavy. Mickey was straddling Alex's hips, grinding crotches with the other man, while they kisses furiously. Mickey had pushed up Alex's shirt, revealing the other man's sweaty six pack. Mickey had one hand gripped firmly in Alex's scalp while the other stroked over his muscles and tweaking his nipples. Ian just stood there, frozen. Now, don't get him wrong, he figured that Mickey and Alex had gotten to this point. Its all innocent and shit, but Mickey likes sex. He likes feeling another man panting on him as he strokes and rubs. Ian had seen it first hand. On one hand, he was enraged, seeing Mickey on top of the other man, but on the other hand, Ian was enraptured. Mickey was just fucking gorgeous. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his hair was mussed from grabby fingers, his shirt has been discarded, and, god help him, his jeans were unbottoned. It wasn't until Alex started to slide his hand down Mickey's pants that Ian was pulled out of his bubble. "Uhhh..." Mickey's head jerked over, eyes wide and panting hard. "Holy shit, Ian!" Mick hopped off of Alex, quickly buttoning his pants. "Sorry, man. I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Ian was just staring wide eyed. "Uh... Forgot my paper." Mickey shifted awkwardly, nodding. "Oh." Ian moved his eyes to look at Alex, who, at least, looked a bit bashful. Ian looked back at Mickey before pointing towards their rooms and whispering, "I'm just gonna... Yeah." With that, Ian rushed around Mickey, blushing beet red, and went to his room. He walked in, breathing deeply. 'Fuck...' Ian shook his head, preparing himself for the bullshit that was about to come out as he grabbed his paper. He placed his paper into his bag and slung it back over his shoulder before walking back out. 

He stepped into the living room, noticing the awkward air as Mickey and Alex sat on opposite ends of the couch, both now full clothed. Mickey looked up and stood as Ian entered the room. "Ian..." Ian gave him a small grin, raising his hand to halt Mickey's apology. "Jesus Mick, I asked for one thing. Not the couch. Come on now." Mickey's eyes widened before he grinned right back. "Whatever. I guess we'll move then." Ian nodded, replying, "You do that." He winked and walked to the from door. Mickey was right behind him as he opened the door. "I am sorry man. Not the best place for us to get busy in." Ian smiled, shaking his head, "Nah. Just, get a room next time. Sorry for interrupting." Mickey smiled at the apology, waving it off. Ian looked over at Alex, who was sitting on the couch, watching them. Ian gave an army salute, snarking, "At ease, boys." Before closing the door behind him. He smiled a little as he heard Mickey laugh through the door.

His smile dropped as his reached the car. Whatever he had resolved to do, he knew it wasn't gonna happen. He couldn't forget this. He couldn't deny it anymore. He couldn't deny his love for his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little hot and heavy in there, eh? I'm sorry if it was a bit awkward, I can say this honestly, I've never had real life experience with that stuff, so I have not real reference. I AM planning on changing the rating for the next chapter though... Don't worry, I'll research it. Please do be afraid to tell me if it's shit, because I want to make you squeal the way I do over that kind of stuff, so be honest. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos make me really happy, wink wink!! Love you guys!


	13. I love him. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian can't keep fighting his feelings. The more he tries to bury them, the more they fight to surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the rating... Just to be safe... Love you, babies!

Ian stormed into the apartment. Mickey startled, jumping from where he sat on the couch. "Jesus, Ian, who pissed you off?" Ian stared at him, not saying a word. 'Fuck this.' Ian took three large steps, yanked his friend up and smashed their lips together.

Mickey gasped, but melted into Ian's grasp. As he did, Ian wrapped his arms around the brunet, one around his waist while the other squeezed his shoulders. The kiss grew hungry, both men breathing heavily. Mickey moaned when Ian pried his lips apart to lick into his mouth. They gripped harder and harder, both raising their hands to fist into the others' hair. The sting in Ian's scalp made him groan with want and lust. Ian slid his leg in between Mickey's parted legs and rubbed up on the shorter man, encouraging him to ride his leg. The redhead could have passed out from the feeling of Mickey's crotch rubbing against his thigh, and all he wanted was for it to be skin on skin.

He pulled back, breathing in quick pants as he panted, "Bedroom. Please. I... I need you, Mickey. Jesus.. I need..." He groaned as Mickey pulled him back in, both boys stumbling towards the bedrooms. With their lips still mashed together, they clumsily found their way outside the two rooms. Ian was about to ask which room when Mickey reached behind himself to open the door leading to Ian's own room. They pressed inside, making the door swing open, banging against the wall. When the boys reached the bed, Mickey pulled back and shoved Ian down onto the mattress. Ian moaned loudly as he watched Mickey eye him with veiled eyes and slowly stripped his shirt off. The arms and toned stomach that he had seen so many times now made his mouth water and his belly stir. "Fuck, Mickey." Mickey smirked at him, making Ian whimper, as he slowly ran his hands over his torso, lightly skimming over his skin. Mickey trailed his fingers down until he reached the waistband of the sweats that, for some fucking reason, made Ian imagine pulling them off with his teeth. Mickey hooked his thumbs inside the band and slowly rolled them down over his hips and stepped out of them. He braced his hands on the mattress and climb up onto the bed, crawling towards Ian. Ian was helpless to defend himself as he met Mickey's gaze as the brunet came closer and closer. Mickey crawled over Ian's legs and hovered over the redhead, pulling him into a heated kiss. Ian deepened the kiss, grabbing hold of the dark haired man, suddenly flipping them over so Mickey's back was pressed into the bed. He ground their crotches together, relishing in Mickey's wild groan, nuzzling into Mickey's throat as the man arched into the pillows.

Ian grinned against Mickey's skin before kissing along his creamy skin, moving down until his lips were right on top of Mickey's boxers. He nosed along the waist band, inhaling the musky scent of Mickey, moving along to trace the outline of Mickey's covered cock, chuckling breathlessly when he heard Mickey's gasp from up above. Ian flicked his eyes up to see Mickey watch in his every move. He smiled naughtily up at him before gripping onto the band of his boxers between his teeth and quirking his eyebrow at Mickey. Mickey blushed, the red flush spreading over his chest and cheeks, before quickly raising his hips to help Ian as he pulled Mickey's underwear down his legs. Ian sat up, boxers in his mouth. He dropped the underwear into his hands and threw them over his shoulder, his eyes scanning over the naked body of his best friend. "God, Mick, you are so fucking beautiful." Mickey reached his hand down and stroked Ian's thigh, gazing at Ian as he mumbled, "What took you so long, baby?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ian sprang up, drenched in sweat. 'What the fuck was that?!' His heart was pounding wildly and he had the erection from hell. "For fucks sake.." He groaned. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to calm himself. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, before just going for it. No need to fucking deny it anymore. He ran his hand over his abdomen, mimicking the way Mickey ran his hand over his own body in his dream. He grazed his hands over himself, using his other hand to lift his underwear up and over his hard on. He dragged his hand down the planes of his belly, wrapping his fingers around himself. He huffed out a breath, squeezing his cock as he moved it up and down. He twisted his wrist at the top, skating his palm over his moist tip, gathering some precum before moving it back down. Ian kept his eyes closed, moving his hand quicker and quicker, letting his mind go where its wanted to be for weeks now. Maybe even years. What the fuck did he know? In his mind, he saw Mickey. In all forms. He saw the Mickey from his dreams, sexy and predatory, he saw the Mickey from the club, flirtatious and teasing, but mostly, he saw Mickey his friend. He saw the more innocent moments, Mickey's smile, Mickey's gruff hard ass persona, Mickey drowning his pancakes in syrup with a childish glow in his eyes, Mickey walking around in boxer's, Mickey laughing, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey...

Ian's orgasm hit him like a fucking train, his back arching and a surprise cry of passion punching its way out. He had never come this hard, not even with full on sex. He panted heavily, eyes still closed, as his dick went limp and his brain un-fogged. Ian struggled to move his limps, but they all felt so heavy, layered in exhaustion. 

A knock at the door forced him into motion, Ian jumping in fright. He grabbed his covers and pulled them over his body before calling out, "Yeah?" He could feel himself blushing, starting to feel panicked. 'Oh, god, what if I called out his name without knowing?! Fuck!' "You OK, Ian? You hurt?" Ian could have laughed. You could say that, baby, you could say that... "I'm fine Mick, just... Fine." Ian heard a laugh from the other side of the door, sending his stomach into turmoil. God, Mickey had the most beautiful laugh... "Sorry, man, didn't realize you were rubbin' one out. Never heard you sound like that before, and I've heard you plenty." 'Oh baby, if only you could hear me for real.' "Fuck off, Mick." He heard another chuckle before the sound of steps moving down the hallway, away from his room. Ian dropped his head back onto the pillows. Fuck.

Ian sat up, reaching over to his table to get some tissues so he could clean himself off. After he wiped the quickly drying cum off of his body, he threw the tissues away and grabbed some boxers before getting out of bed. He started pacing, grasping at his hair. Goddamnit, of all people to fall in love with, it had to be his fucking best friend in the whole world, who was in a happy goddamn relationship with a good guy who obviously adored him. Ian groaned, feeling tears well up in his eyes as he lowered his head and placed them into his hands. Why had it taken him so long? Why hadn't he seen in time? 

He shuffled, wiping away the tears in his eyes before reaching for his phone. Probably not the best person to call about this, considering, but she was the only one he wanted to talk to.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mands."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"So? You gonna give me shit about it, or what?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I am! It took you long enough!"

Ian jerked a little in surprise. No... She couldn't...

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Ian, you poor, dumb, clueless thing. How could you not have realized the you've been in love with him for ages?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about Mandy?"

"Ian. You and Mickey... You two have always had this connection. In the beginning, it was that innocent fascination. Then it was the best friend dynamic that you guys swore you never left. But honey, as soon as you came out, everyone knew. When I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE. Even fucking Iggy knows, and he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. It was always so easy to see. The way you two looked at each other... I don't know, Ian. It was always just so... Magical and affectionate. I've never seen anything like it. It was raw and pure. The only pure thing I've ever seen. Especially where we grew up. We all just kind of figured you were hiding your relationship until you got out because two gay boys in the south side was bad enough, not to mention two gay boys madly in love with each other. I should have known you guys would deny it. You're both so fucking scared of losing your friendship that you won't give in to what you really want. To fuck every night and then kiss passionately until you pass out in each others arms, only to wake up in the same place and do it again. Ian, if there is one thing I know for a fact, its that you two are meant to be. No matter who he's with, no matter how hot the guy is, and no matter how much he may like the guy, he will ALWAYS choose you. Because you are the one person he's ever, or will ever, truly love."

Ian was fucking speechless. Had he really been in love with Mickey this entire time? Had they really been so obvious to everyone but themselves? Jesus...

"What do I do Mandy? I can't just tell him, he has a boyfriend. One he likes and who likes him. I can't make Mickey decide between Alex and me. That's not fair to him."

"Ian, I know you don't want to make things difficult for him, but you just need to do it. The longer you let them stay together, the more it'll suck when everything goes over head. Like I said, Ian. He will ALWAYS choose you. We can feel bad for the other guy later, when you're fucking him into the mattress late at night after your homework is finished.'

"God, I wish... Ive been having these dreams... They're fucking hot, Mands... All I wanted was to bust into Mickey's room and ram into his little..."

"That's QUITE enough, thank you. I'm open to you two, I love it in fact, but this is still my fucking brother for fucks sake!"

"Sorry.. I just... I didn't know I could want someone so much. I mean, its not even in the sexual sense. I just want to BE with him. In all ways. The sex, the early morning breakfast, the late night cuddling, the holding hands, the pecking goodbye, all of it. I want all of that with Mickey. I just don't know how to get there. What if he says no?"

"He won't."

"Denial runs deep, Mands. Obviously. I'm sure his is worse than mine... Mandy... I've never been scared to open up to Mickey before. I don't want this. I wish I could just skip right to the part where I have him in my arms.."

"I get it Ian. I do. But you're gonna have to bite the bullet, babe. Just tell him. Let him know."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Ian was sitting outside by the parking lot, smoking a cigarette.

Should he tell Mickey? Would he really choose Ian over Alex? What would he do if he didn't choose him? Ian really thought he would die if Mickey turned him away. Or worse. Pretended it would all be OK and then turn awkward whenever they were in the same room. 

Fuck. 

Ian stood up, starting to walk out of the complex. He needed the air. He needed to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! I totally faked you out. I'm evil, I know. Sorry, babies. I do love you, I swear. Anyway, I hope you liked it, because I was freaking out about writing this, soo... Yeah. Next chapter is already planned out, so it should be out soon. Next chapter is going to be back in Ian's POV and it's gonna get a little heavy, but dont worry. I've got it all planned out. ;) Comment, kudos, whatever, lol and you can always find me on tumblr as gallavich-makes-me-free!


	14. What did you do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is concerned about his friend, wondering what was on his mind lately. Of course, that starts to go to the back of his mind as he and Alex plan to take their relationship further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I said an update would be coming soon, but I had zero motivation this past week. Sorry for the wait, but here it is! I hope it was worth it! This chapter is Mickey's POV, and I would prepare yourselves, guys.
> 
> This is going to be a two part chapter, and I'm almost positive that I'll be working on the second part tomorrow. I'm sorry this one took so long, like I said. No motivation.

Something was up with Ian. Mickey couldn't figure it out, and he was starting to worry. 

It's not like Ian was actively acting different. In fact, he was acting like he always did. But there was something there... Something different. His smiles seemed forced and he seemed to have to work at acting normally. 

Mickey was sitting on the couch, wondering how he should approach Ian, when he heard the knock on the door. He grinned, rising to answer it. On the other side of the door was a smiling Alex. Mickey grin grew as he moved closer, stretching up to press a kiss to his lips. "Hi." Alex leaned back in, pecking Mickey's lips, once, twice, before leaning his head against Mickey's. "Hey. You ready to go?" Mickey paused. Shit, he had forgotten. Alex seemed to realize that as he slowly smirked. "You forgot, didn't you?" Mickey groaned, "Shit, man, I'm sorry. Give me a minute, I'll grab my bag and we'll go." He moved away from him, walking towards his bedroom. He heard Alex follow him, but ignored him, opening his door and walking in. He moved across the room to grab his bag and round up some stray papers he'd written notes on. 

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his middle. "You know, we've been seeing each other for a few months now. I was wondering if you... Maybe... Wanna get to the fun shit?" Mickey grinned, leaning into Alex's grasp. "Oh? And what the fuck is the fun shit?" Alex's hands slid over Mickey's hips, circling soothingly, making Mickey's eyes shut. "I think you know what the fun shit is... We could just skip the study session, and have fun here... If you want..."

Mikey grinned, but pulled away, shaking his head teasingly. "Oh, I'm definitely open to exploring the fun stuff, but I won't do it here, where my best friend could walk in at any moment." Mickey ignored the little twinge he felt at the mention of Ian. After all, he'd gotten used to them by now.

Alex groaned, but chuckled, nodding, and replied, "OK, OK, that's fair. Wouldn't want to upset him, now would we?" Mickey quirked his eyebrow, asking, "What's that supposed to mean? Still not sold on the Gallagher charm?" Alex just sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, Mick. I know you two are really close and all, but I can't help but feel a bit... Jealous of him. He knows you in a way I'll never know. And, if I'm being honest? I think he likes you..." Mickey's stomach did a somersault, but as per usual, he ignored it. "Ian? Bullshit. You know how we are. He doesn't have those kinds of feelings towards me." Alex noticed, but didn't mention the fact that Mickey didn't mention anything about himself. "OK, if you say so. Come on, I'm getting antsy over here..." Mickey looked at him a second, before his mouth slowly stretched into a grin as he began chuckling before following Alex out of the apartment.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Ughhh, my brains gonna fry! I need a fuckin' break." Alex complained, an hour later. As soon as they had gotten to Alex's place, Mickey had sat down and starting pulling his books out. Alex had to have pouted for at least twenty minutes, before studying just as hard. They had another fucking test this upcoming week and if they didn't study, they would, without a doubt, flunk it. "Then take a break..." Mickey muttered, not taking his eyes off of his notes.

He pulled out a highlighter and started to outline his notes when he felt Alex walk up behind him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his hand grasp the tip of the highlighter, stopping Mickey from moving the marker. He side eyed the other man, trying to look as annoyed as possible. "OK, just because your brain can't handle the heat doesn't mean mine can't." He stifled a smirk as Alex started pouting again, lifting his hand from the highlighter before moving to the side of Mickey, crossing his arms and resting his chin on them. He gazed up at Mickey, who was struggling to avoid smiling at the big dork on his side. "Oh, come on Mick! If I admit that your intelligence is superior to mine, will you take a break with me? Please...?" 

Mickey faked an annoyed huff, before replacing the cap back on the marker and setting it down. "Lemme see what you've got. Impress me." Alex quirked his eyebrow seductively before lowering himself to the ground, crawling around the edge to kneel by Mickey's lap. He sat up a little and placed his hands on Mickey's leg. "Oh, Mickey, how brilliant you are. I have no rights to study with the likes of you. You are amazing. If only I had a brain like yours. I am an imbecile in comparison, oh, if only I could learn your secrets, great one!" Mickey was turning red with the effort it took not to laugh. He was close to passing out when he couldn't take it anymore. He cracked up, struggling to breath while tears ran down his cheeks. Alex just gazed at him in amusement while Mickey turned purple.

Just as Alex began to worry that Mickey would ACTUALLY pass out, the brunet seemed to calm down, beginning to pull in huge puffs of air. "Oh, god, alright, Jesus, I give in! I'll take a break!'" Alex grinned at him, before standing up and holding his hand out for Mickey. Mickey grabbed his hand, groaning as he stood for the first time in an hour. "Fuck, studying is fucking hazardous. So not healthy!" Alex chuckled, running his thumb over Mickey's tattooed knuckles. He nodded, "Definitely. I wonder what my brain looked like before it started to melt into mush..." Mickey chuckled, shrugging. "I don't know. Guess we'll never know..." He laughed as Alex tackled him, shoving him onto the nearby couch and straddling him. 

The two breathed heavily, grinning at the other. Alex lifted his hand up to Mickey's forehead, brushing away some stray hair. Mickey's grin faded into a soft, gazing look. Mickey reached up to run his hands through Alex's hair, stroking it softly. Alex's eyes fluttered closed, leaning into Mickey's nurturing touch. Mickey slid his hand out of his hair and rested his palm on Alex's cheek, stroking his thumb over the ball of his cheek bone. Alex slowly opened his eyes, watching Mickey as he slowly, oh so slowly, turned his head and kissed the palm of his hand. He moved his head slightly to nibble at Mickey's thumb, who had ceased its movement. Mickey gasped at the feel of Alex's teeth pressing into his finger, feeling his body start to react. 

Alex released his finger, smirking slightly as he leaned down to press his lips to Mickey's. They pressed into each other, moaning into their mouths as Alex began to grind their crotches together Mickey lifted his upper body, winding his arm around Alex's shoulders and shoving his hand into the other boy's scalp. He pulled tightly, smashing them closer and closer together, punching a groan from Alex. Alex pulled away, breathing heavily as a struggled to pull Mickey's shirt off. Once he was free of the fabric, he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and flipped them so that Alex was lying underneath him. Mickey pushed Alex's shirt up and pulled it over his head. He threw it over his shoulder quickly, not particularly giving a shit where it went. He quickly reached for his jeans zipper, and started to yank it down when he heard his phone buzzing.

"Ignore it!" Alex pleaded, panting as his hips involuntarily started rocking. Mickey smirked at him as sexily as he could before fingering at the waist band. He distantly heard his phone go silent. He moved down Alex's legs and lifted himself so that he could slide Alex's pants down. Alex lifted his hips and eagerly watched Mickey as relieved him of his denim confines. Mickeys eyes found their way to the raging bulge tenting the thin cotton boxers, making his arousal spike. He reached over to stroke over it lightly, teasing the bothered man beneath him. "Jesus, Mickey.. Please..." Mickey quirked his eyebrow, stopping his ministrations, silently telling Alex to shut the fuck up. 

Mickey smirked and was about to lift the material away from Alex's sweating body when his phone went off again, sounding more insistent this time. Mickey grumbled, but moved to get up. "No, no, no, don't. Come back, whoever it is can wait." Mickey looked back at him, feeling a little sorry for him, but stating, "It could be an emergency. Just hold on."

He looked down at the screen, seeing Ian's picture ID. He rolled his eyes, clicking the answer button, immediately saying, "Jeez, Ian, I'm a bit busy, here. Something better be up." He smirked, teasing his friend. All he heard from the other end was a pained groan though. Mickey's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Ian? You OK?" He stood there, starting to feel panicked as the silence continued. "Ian?!"

Finally, he heard a weak Ian croak, "Mick... I... I'm sorry.. I was out walking and I got attacked. I managed to get home, but I feel like I'm about to pass out. I'm.. I'm really sorry, I know you're probably with Alex, but... Mick... I need you... Please... There's a lot of blood, Mickey..." Mickey's eyes started to water, hearing the struggle in Ian's voice, knowing he had to force every word out. Mickey forced the knot in his throat down and cleared his throat, rushing out, "Don't worry, Ian. I'll be right there. Just stay there, try and stay awake, OK? Stay with me, alright?" He frantically searched the ground for his T-shirt, finding it and quickly throwing it on. "I'll try. Mickey... Thank you." Mickey squeezed his eyes shut, try into focus. "I'm here, Ian. I'm coming right now, hang on, man." 

He hung up the phone, taking a large breath. He looked at Alex, who looked beyond annoyed. "What, Ian get drunk? Need you to take care of him?" Mickey's back straightened in anger. He scrunched his face in anger, balking his hands into fists. "No. Ian got attacked, and he needs me. I'd appreciate a ride, but if that's how you're gonna be, I'll fucking walk." Alex's face immediately ceased into a look of concern and guilt as he exclaimed, "Oh my god! Fuck, is he alright?!" Mickey relaxed, crumbling as he replied helplessly, "I don't know. When I was on the phone with him, though... He didn't sound good." Alex immediately jumped up, gathering his clothes, sex immediately leaving his mind. "Come on, we gotta get you there." He rushed over, helped Mickey stuff his things into his bag, and grabbing his car keys. 

Mickey sighed in gratitude, following him out to the car. As he buckled into the car, though, the last of his calm decayed away as his heart jumped and the tears fell down his cheeks.

\---------------------------------------

The car was hardly stopped when Mickey was unbuckled and hurrying out of the car door. He ran up the stairs, wrestling his keys out of the bag pocket. 

When he reached the door, he paused, almost falling to his knees.

The doorknob had a smudge of blood on it and the door was barely closed. 'Oh, god. My Ian... What did they do to you?' He vaguely sensed Alex come up behind him, but he ignored him. Mickey cautiously pressed his hand into the wood, pushing the door open. He walked in slowly, no longer able to run. His heart was beating so loudly and throbbing painfully. He looked down, seeing droplets of blood on the ground, leading to bedrooms. He walked towards the bedrooms, moving down the hallway, hearing his heart drum in his ears. When he reached the doors, he noticed Ian's door was cracked open. He took a trembling breath, before pushing the door open. 

"Oh my god, Ian..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm sorry? I have this week off of school, so I have time to write more though, so... Yeah. If I don't update within the next two-three days, I want someone to comment and yell at me. Or find me on tumblr. That's cool too. You know, gallavich-makes-me-free? That's me? Yes? Cool. Glad you know. I hope you guys liked it, I'm real excited about this upcoming part. Are you ready??


	15. Let him love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tells Mickey what happened, and Mickey is forced to come to terms with the feelings he's been wrestling with for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Holy shit! Two updates! Aren't you so proud?! I told you I couldn't wait for this part. OK, so, POSSIBLE TRIGGER: I'm going to go into Ian's attack. Its rough. So, if you need to skip over that part, it'll be sectioned off between these lines (~~~~~~) instead of these (-------------)

Ian's appearance struck Mickey's heart more than anything ever had in his life. 

Ian was lying on his bed, struggling to stay awake. He was covered in bruises and cuts, which had obviously bled severely, but seems to have stopped. Ian's right eye was black and blue, puffing up so badly that there was no opening for his eye visible. His shirt was ripped and splotched heavily with blood while his jeans were torn in places and layered in dirt and blood spots. Ian's fists were sloppily wrapped in stained bandages and Ian himself was breathing heavily, laboring through his pain.

Mickey leaned against the door frame, hand going over his heart as more tears leaked through his eyes. Ian weakly turned his head to look at Mickey, smiling lightly as he rasped out, "Hey, Mick. Thanks for coming." Mickey shook his head, fighting the sobs as he pushed off the frame and rushed to Ian's side. He leaned down, brushing Ian's matted hair off of his face and stroking his face, careful not to go over the many cuts. "Jesus, Ian, what the hell did you get yourself into?!" Ian chuckled, wincing. "Oh, you know. The usual." 

Mick chuckled a little, still brushing over Ian's face, trying too collect himself. "Anything terribly broken? Any stab wounds? Bullets?" Ian sighed, rasping, "Nah, the knives only slit, they didn't stab. The guys didn't have guns." Mickey nodded, feeling better knowing that Ian wasn't in immediate life threatening danger. "Alright, I'm gonna clean you up, and then you're gonna tell me what happened. Anything you can remember, OK?" Ian grinned at him, leaning his face more fully into Mickey's hand before whispering, "OK. Thanks, Mick... I... Yeah." Mick furrowed his eyebrows but stood up, moving out of the room and walking into the bathroom. 

Over the years of living with Terry Milkovich, Mickey came into the habit of ALWAYS having first aid supplies. He hurriedly gathered the items from underneath the sink, placing them on the sink in order to stand. "Mickey?" Mickey jumped, having completely forgotten about Alex. "Jesus... Man, I'm sorry, but I can't right now. Uh, I'll call you later, ok?" 

He looked over when he heard Alex give a light chuckle. "Uh, Mick. You can call me anytime, of course, but I don't think you'll want to." Mickey quirked an eyebrow, "What the hell does that mean? What are you saying?" Alex sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the arch of his nose between his fingers. "Mickey... I like you. A lot. I really do. But... Its not enough." Mickey was gaping at him, confused. "I don't understand. Are you breaking up with me? Why? Because I'm helping my friend?" Alex shook his head, smiling a little. 

"No, Mickey. Your loyalty is part of why I like you so much. I'm breaking up with you because I see how you look at him. The look on your face when you heard he was hurt, when you saw the blood on the door, when you saw him... That wasn't the face of a friend concerned. That was the face of a man in love, hurting over the other's pain. I should have seen it coming. I wanted to deny it, but I can't anymore. You love him. Please, please, stop denying it. I can see you want to. But you can't, not anymore. You need to see, Mick. I don't blame you. I'm a little upset, but I don't blame you. Now, go to him. Be there for him. Tell him how you feel. I'm pretty sure he loves you too. I hope that you can see that I'm doing this for you, as well as me. If you ever want to talk, or hang out, you can call me. I want you in my life, Mickey. I like spending time with you. But I'll wait until you're ready." 

Alex leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on Mickey's cheek before turning and walking out of the apartment.

Mickey just stood there, shocked. What the hell just happened? Did that really JUST happen? What the fuck?! 

What really shocked him was how UN-shocked he was. Now that it had happened, he had seen it coming. But was he really in love with Ian? He thought back to all the flutterings and knots he'd felt in the past few months. Jesus, he'd gotten so used to them, but he hadn't really thought about what they meant. When did they start? Mickey squinted, looking in the mirror as he tried to remember. 

Of course. That fucking kiss.

Mickey groaned, throwing his head into his hands. What a fucking dumbass... How could he have not suspected something? How could he have not seen the shift in his feelings for his best friend? At least known that he liked him more than a friend. He had gotten too good at denying the truth though. While he denied himself the truth, his feelings had only grown stronger. Oh dear god... Oh Ian... How could I have not seen?

"Mick?! You OK?" Mickey jumped at the sound of Ian's voice, sounding stronger than when he left him. Mickey smiled. My Ian, so strong. Only he could get the shit beaten out of him and still managed to get back on his feet that quickly. "Uh, yeah, man, I'm comin'." He gathered the supplies and made his way back to Ian.

He set the stuff down on Ian's night stand and turned to Ian and smiled. "What took you so long? Were you making out with Alex or what?" Ian chuckled lightly, not seeming to find it funny at all. Mickey smirked a bit, answering, "Nah, actually, I was getting dumped." Ian's eye widened, surprised. "Holy shit! Are you serious?! Oh, Mick.. I'm so sorry.." Mickey smiled a little, shaking his head at Ian. "Don't worry, Ian. I'm fine. Right now, you're my priority, OK?" Ian looked a little dubious, wanting to argue, but Mickey raised his hand, placing the tips of his fingers lightly on Ian's lips and silenced him. "No, Ian. I promise you, I'm fine. Now shut the fuck up and let me help you." Ian nodded, softening and relaxing. Mickey ran his fingers over Ian's chin and over his throat, resting on his shoulder. 

"Good. Now, I want you to tell me exactly what happened to you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian had started walking, nowhere in particular, just trying to clear his head.

When he had been walking for a few hours, he decided to head back to the apartment and get some work done. He was about half way there when a car pulled up next to him. 

"Hey, kid. Your name Ian Gallagher?" Ian squinted, immediately uneasy. "Who's asking?" The threw men inside the car all looked at each other and then climbed out of the car. Ian started to back up, unfortunately leading himself into a dead end alley, successfully cutting himself off. 

"Well, Mr. Gallagher. Our employer sends his regards. Be sure to inform Mr. Milkovich as well." 

Ian's eyes widened, panicked. Oh god, Mickey... Before he could even ask who exactly their employer was, all three men where on him. He tried to defend himself, rushing to stand. He threw quick punches, hitting the man that spoke to him in the face and sending him reeling. He turned and tried to fend off the others, trying to find a way to run out of the alley. Before he could do any more damage, one of the men came up behind him and threw hands hands around Ian's neck, cutting off his airway. Ian threw back his head, feeling the man's nose crunch against the base of his skull. The man roared in pained rage, falling back. Ian quickly turned, desperate to get away, when he saw the third man pull a knife. 

"Oh fuck." He tried to run past them when he felt a sharp sting go across his ribs and heard the tear of fabric. He winced but kept going. That is, until he felt a fierce grip close around his ankle. Ian tumbled over, grunting when he smashed into the ground. He tried to crawl away, but was yanked back, and forced to roll onto his back. The first man pulled his fist back and threw a cruel punch into Ian's right eye. Ian cried out in pain, but was quickly muffled by a hand to his mouth. He tried to pull himself up but was restrained by the other two. He squirmed, desperate to break free. The first man loomed over him, smirking meanly. Ian growled and spit in his face. The man jerked back, his face morphing into a fiercly ugly scowl. "Motherfucker..." He pressed his knife tightly into the skin on Ian's cheek, slicing through the flesh quickly. The second man looked up, still keeping his grip on Ian strong, and said, "Don't kill him, man. You know the plan. Mess him up and send him back to other kid." Then first man looked frustrated and angry, but nodded, gritting out, "I fucking know. I'm gonna mess him up, alright..." 

He threw punch after punch after punch, attacking Ian's face and ribs, taking his time in cutting his skin. He was swift, sure to cut him deeply but not too deep. 

When Ian thought he couldn't possibly take any more, the men all nodded at each other. They smirked down at Ian as he groaned and fought for just a little bit of energy. They each landed one last individual kick to Ian's torso before walking back to their car. Ian could feel his eye swelling and his entire body felt like it was on fire. Ian groaned, slowly crawling toward on of the brick walls on either side of him. He braced his hand on the wall and slowly stood up. He checked himself for breaks, finding nothing but cuts and a mess of bruises. His knuckles were cut and bleeding, and he was almost positive that at least three of them were sprained, but he was alive. He breathed deeply, wincing at the pain of his expanding ribs. He ran his hand over his bones, checking for breaks. They were sore and for sure bruised, but didn't feel fractured. Ian sighed, careful to mind his ribs and breathing as shallowly as possible. He started the painful walk towards the apartment. 

When he reached the apartment complex, he slowly made his way up the stairs, panting from the exertion. As he opened the door, his head was swirling and he felt like he was on the verge of passing out. He walked through the apartment, making his way to his bedroom. As he collapsed into his bed, he did the ink thing he could think of. 

He called Mickey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god, Ian. Well... What do you think? Who would track us down like this?" Ian shrugged, wincing. Bad idea... "To be honest? The only person I could think of would be..." He led off, not finishing his sentence. But he didn't have to. Mickey figured it out. "No... It can't be. How would Terry even find us? Someone would have had to tell him!" Ian looked at him sadly. "I don't know, Mick, but I don't know who else it could have been. I know you don't want to think this way, but we better get Iggy in on this. Prepare. Just in case." Mickey shook his head, wiping his eyes. 

"Fucking Terry... Just can't help it. Trying to take everything, hurting the people I love most.. Fuckin' bastard." He looked back up at Ian when he heard him take a sharp intake of breathe. His brow furrowed as a sat up, moving towards Ian's head, fretting that Ian was hurting. "Ian, you OK? Are you in pain?" Ian was looking at him, but shook his head lightly, and smirked, "I'm obviously in pain, Mick. But no, I'm fine. I just.. I don't know." Mickey cocked his head. "Ian, please stop bullshiting me. Please. Just... Tell me. What's on your mind?"

Ian just looked at him, pleadingly. He looked fucking nervous, but Mickey was stubborn. Maybe Alex was right? Maybe Ian did love him? He needed to know. Oh god, please, let him love me.. Ian cleared his throat, fidgeting. "Uhm, well, uh its... Its just that, you know, you said everyone you love most. Its just.. I, ah... I don't know, I just wasn't expecting it. It was nice, I liked hearing it. You know, cause we're friends and all..."

Mickey stared. Then, he sighed. "God, Ian. You are so full of shit." Ian's eyes widened, and he rushed to speak, but Mickey finally just said fuck it.

Mickey leaned forward, clasping his friends face in between his hands and pressed their lips together, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! OK, how was that, guys? Its gonna get real crazy from here on, I hope you're ready, babies. I hope it comes out as wild as I'm thinkinit will... Wink wink. Comment and let me know what you thought. I value your input very much, darlings. And, as always, you can find me on tumblr as gallavich-makes-me-free!


	16. Where do we start now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian agree on a certain something and they bring in Iggy to discuss what to do after Ian's attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO FUCKING SORRY! I have no excuse except I have been the most laziest fuck recently. Every time I tried to write, I got side tracked. I could not get this out to save my life... Anyway, its here now! Let me know what you guys think!! (Sorry for any grammar problems. I was typing fast and didn't have time to read over and review it.)

Ian fucking froze. 

He almost couldn't believe it, it didn't seem real. No way could Mickey be kissing him right now. It couldn't be fucking true. Things didn't go this well for him. Ever! 

But oh, god, it was, and it was perfect. Mickey's lips were just as sweet and soft as he remembered, patient and loving. 

It took his a few seconds to catch up before he realized that he still wasn't fucking moving. Ian hesitantly moved his own lips, pressing into Mickey. He felt Mickey's lips tilt up into a smile before the two melted into the kiss. It wasn't rushed, merely exploring each other. Their first kiss had been awkward and forced, but this time. Oh, this time was perfect. Ian stroked the brunets hair, keeping him close. The redhead's heart was pounding and his stomach was in knots, but in the most pleasant of ways. He felt... Whole. Right.

It wasn't until Ian stretched the wrong way and grunted in pain that the two separated, albeit reluctantly. Mickey sat back, looking dazed. His hair was a little ruffled and his cheeks were rosy, but his eyes were sparkling. Ian could look at that all day, every day. Ian grinned breathlessly, lifting his hand gingerly to cup Mickey's cheek. He leaned into the hand, placing his own over Ian's, and gazed at Ian. The two just sat in silence, looking at one another. Suddenly, Mickey chuckled and said, "Wow. Glad that THAT didn't blow up in my face."

Ian laughed and said, wiggling his eyebrows, "Well, if you really want, I could think of SOMETHING that can blow up in your face..." Mickey blushed beet red, sputtering, "Jesus, Ian, we can fuckin' wait until you aren't broken anymore." Ian pouted, whining, "Miiick, I'm only bruised, not broken!" Mickey struggled to keep the affectionate smile off his face and sternly scolded, "Still. I'm not taking any chances. Not until I'm positive that you're OK." 

Ian tried his best puppy dog eye face, but he could tell that Mickey wasn't budging. He grumbled and huffed out, "Fine. But I demand to be kissed frequently until such time." Mickey burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. He wiped the few stray tears that squeezed through his clenched eyes and breathed, "Whatever you say, Ian." Ian smiled shyly, turning his head down to look at his clasped hands and mumbled quietly, "So... Does this mean that we...?" 

Mickey's face softened as he hooked his finger under Ian's chin and pulled it upward until he could see the green eyes he loved so much. "If that's OK with you." Ian grinned brightly in relief before gingerly leaning forward to press a loving kiss onto Mickey's lips. "Fuck yes, its OK with me. God, Mick... How could we have been so stupid? Or, how could I have been... Have you been waiting for me to get my head out of my ass?! God, Mick, why the fuck didn't you tell me?! Oh, baby, I'm so...!" Mickey threw his hand over Ian's mouth. "Shh sh sh, Ian you're rambling. No, I haven't been waiting. I mean, I guess I have, but not actively... I mean, there were those few weeks when I got wet dreams every night of you and me... After we... Yeah. But then I met Alex, and I forgot about it, and then he told me what I should have already known, and... Fuck." Ian was giggling behind Mickey's mouth, eyes bright with adoration and amusement. Mickey blushed lightly and smirked. "Yeah yeah, fuck off, ginger bread." He quirked his brow before skidding his palm over to cup Ian's rapidly warming cheek and leaned in, whispering in the redhead's ear, "By the way. I don't normally care for the pet name shit, but you calling me baby is doing things to me. You should keep doing it..." Mickey leaned further in and nibbled lightly on Ian's ear, cherishing the groan bursting out of him. "You're a real asshole, you know that. Just you wait until I heal up..." Mickey smirked, sliding his nose down Ian's jawline, humming and whispering, "Promises, promises..." Before pulling back, noting the flush that had run down Ian's face and disappearing underneath his shirt. 

Ian glared at him and gripped Mickey's belt loop, clutching it tightly, "Oh, it is. I'm fuckin' pissed that it took me this long to realize just how fucking sexy you can be, but god damnit if I'm not gonna make up for lost time." Mickey's stomach filled with butterflies and his dick twitched. He liked the sound of that... Maybe he was being too hasty with holding out... No! No, don't fucking do it. Ian needs to heal, your ass can wait. Mickey mentally shook his head. "We should call Iggy and Fiona, let 'em know what happened. I'll make you some soup. Sound OK?" Ian grinned, knowing what Mickey was trying to do, but letting it go for now. He nodded at Mickey and Mickey smiled, turning to walk out of the room.

That's when a horrifying thought occurred to Ian. 

"Mick?" Mickey turned to see a stricken looking Ian. He rushed over, putting his hands on either side of Ian's face. "What? What is it, baby?" Ian slowly moved his eyes up to Mickey's and whispered, "We're gonna have to tell them we're together..." Mickey paused in disbelief. Then he threw his hands up in exasperation, yelling, "Jesus, fuck, Ian, you scared the shit out of me! They knew before we did, its not like they'll be surprised!" Ian nodded, still wide eyed. "Yeah, that's the problem! They are gonna be rubbing this in our faces, oh god, the smug looks Mick, the LOOKS!" Ian groaned and threw his hands in his face. Mickey sighed, shaking his head. 'I can't believe I fell for such a drama king...'

He walked out of Ian's room, digging out his phone and scrolling through his recents to find Iggy's name, and pressing voice call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ig, uh, I need you to get over here."

"Why, somethin' wrong?"

"Ian got attacked. He's real bruised and cut up, but he's OK. I need you ever here so we can figure out what's going on. He said that the guys who attacked him mentioned an employer who sent them to him. Said to send the guys regards to me."

"Oh, shit... You don't think..."

"I think its fuckin' Terry, but I want to be sure. Then I want to go after that motherfucker."

"Mick, that's a bad idea. If its dad, then we should just find a new place to go. We'll all have to live together, I don't have enough money for two places, but we can make it work."

"No, Iggy! If its dad, then I need him off my ass for good. He can't take everything good in my life away, and he sure as FUCK doesn't get to get away with attacking my fucking boyfriend!"

There was a pause on the other line, and Mickey groaned internally as he practically heard the grin that spread over his brothers face.

"Boyfriend, huh? What happened to the other guy?"

"Ah, fuck off, Iggy. Alex and I parted on good terms, and Ian and I stopped being fuckin' morons."

"Oh, praise! Took you guys long enough. At least now I don't have to force you two together. Fiona and I were working on a plan, in case you two still failed to see ANYTHING by the holidays.

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Jesus, of course you did... Whatever, can you just fucking get here, please?"

"Yeah, man, of course. You need me to bring by anything?"

"Uh, I guess some more disinfectant and some bandages. Restock the supply a bit. That should be it though."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can, OK?"

"Aight. Thanks, Iggs."

"No problem. Take care of... Ha! Your BOYFRIEND."

Mickey rolled his eyes as he hung up to the sound of Iggy making smooching noises on the other end.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Mickey was at the stove stirring the soup when he heard the knock. He walked over, grabbing his brass knuckles. Just in case. He looked thought the peephole and saw his brother standing on the other side. He breathed, trying to ease his nerves as he unlocked to chain lock and the deadbolt before pulling the door open.

Iggy walked in, letting Mickey shut the door and re-lock it before pulling his little brother into a hug. 

"He still OK?" Mickey snorted, "He's fine. Fucking impatient asshole. I'm gonna end up burning SOUP because he keeps callin' me in there." Iggy smirked at him, joking, "Maybe he just wants his boyfriend by his side. I mean, for how long you two have been in denial? He must be desperate for you, bro." Mickey glared as his cheeks heated up. "Fuck you, Iggy." He turned quickly and moved back or to the stove as Iggy moved behind him, snorting in laughter.

Mickey kept stirring until the soup was ready, then grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured some soup inside. He blew on it for a minute, grabbed a spoon, and walked back towards Ian. He heard Iggy snickering lightly behind him, but ignored him in favor of pushing the slightly ajar door wide. He walked into the room, smiling, carefully setting the soup down on Ian's bedside table. He sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, smiling at Ian. "Fuck face is here, so try and behave yourself." Ian rolled his eyes but smirked pleasantly at Mickey before looking past him to wave lightly at Iggy. "Hey Iggs." Iggy smirked, walking around go the other side of the bed and said, "Hey, Gallagher. You don't look so bad. I'm sure you'll be up and moving in no time." Ian's eyes darted over to Mickey and husked quietly, "One can only hope." Mickey coughed nervously, looking away. Of course, Iggy picked up on it right away. He groaned, "For fucks sake, have some boundaries you two! I'm right here!" 

Ian just shrugged, grabbing Mickey's hand and grinning at Iggy. Mickey grumbled, "For someone who was freaked about telling the family a while ago, you seem to be taking it in stride..." Ian gazed at Mickey, smiling lightly. "Only cause Iggy will tease us anyway. Its easier around your siblings." Mickey rolled his eyes before starting. "Wait the fuck a minutes, SIBLINGS? Who else knows?" Ian blushed before mumbling, "I may or may not have called Mandy when I had a.. Dream.. About us..." Iggy threw his hands up. "I'm gonna go watch TV. We can talk once Ian's fed." With that he walked out. 

Mickey, however was smirking, self satisfied. "You had a dream about me?" Ian fidgeted, blushing hard. "Fuck right the hell off, Mick, you and I both know that you had them too." Mickey laughed, leaning in to press a kiss to Ian's temple. "Eat up, and I'll help you out to the living room." Ian leaned into Mickey's touch before turning to his soup.

When Ian finished, Mickey took the bowl and set it down then held his hands out for Ian. Ian slowly shifted his feet over so that they were bent over the side. He grabbed for Mickey's hands, bracing himself as he stood up from the bed. He grunted in pain, leaning on the brunet. Mickey wrapped one arm around Ian's waist while he used the other to move Ian's arm over his shoulder. "Ready?" Ian breathed and nodded nervously. Mickey nodded, helping Ian along. 

When they reached the hallway, Mickey heard Ian grumble under his breath, "Jesus, I might as well have a broken leg at the rate I'm going..." Mickey squeezed his waist lightly. "Shut it. You're pretty bruised up. Its OK to be in pain. We're gonna get through this." Ian smiled, leaning carefully to press a light kiss on the other's lips. They smiled at each other, before moving forward. By the time they made it to the living room, Ian had started to adapt to the movement and was able to release one of Mickey's arms, but keeping the one around his waist. Not because he needed it though... Have you fucking FELT those arms? 

Mickey stood by Ian and the taller man sat down, grunting, but managing on his own. "Well looky there. Not bad Gallagher." Ian smirked at Iggy, flipping him off. Mickey chuckled before walking around to the back of the couch to stand behind Ian. 

"Alright. We gotta figure this shit out. How the fuck are we gonna find these guys?" Mickey started out. He wanted to find these fuckers, and figure out who the fuck was after them. Iggy turned to Ian, "You remember what the guys look like? Their car?" Ian grimaced, "Oh, yeah. They drove up in a black '14 Buick. Kinda dented but in fairly good shape. The lead guy was huge, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, likes his rings. One of the guys had black hair and brown eyes, kinda dark, built. The other had brownish hair. Grey eyes. Uh.. I think he had a scar over his eye. It was kinda hard to see when I was getting pummeled, but I'm almost positive." Mickey and Iggy froze. They looked at each other before Mickey asked, "Are you positive?" Ian furrowed his eyebrows, thought some more, and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Why? You know them?" 

Iggy groaned, "Shit. I don't know about the other guys, but the guy with the scar, I definitely know. That's Danny Shaw. He worked with my dad a lot. Was mostly used to shake up poor fucks who got behind on payments or were in deep shit with dad. If it was really him, then... We've gotta be dealing with Terry. No one else from home would give enough of a fuck to chase after you two." Mickey paced away from he couch. Ian turned to watch him worriedly. "Mick? Baby, you OK?" Mickey snarled, "Fucking Terry! Always have to ruin everything! Any time something good happens to me, he has to fuckin' come in and screw it all up. Motherfucker! He couldn't just fucking leave it?! Going after you?! Fuck... You'd've been better off without me, Ian, I swear to god..."

Ian snapped, "Hey! You shut the fuck up about that shit. I'd have nothing without you, Mickey. You're everything to me. Always have been. He is not going to win. We are gonna take care of this and we are gonna do it fast so that we can fucking date like normal people! I'm not going anywhere, and I'm sure as shit not gonna let Terry fuckin Milkovich chase me away from the one person I've ever loved this way." Mickey steadily calmed down, his shoulders slumping before he moved over to Ian. "You promise?" 

Ian's face softened as well as he lifted their joined hands to his mouth, kissing each of Mickey's knuckles. "I swear it." The two looked at each other until Iggy cleared his throat. They looked over to Iggy, who had a serious look on their face. 

"If we're gonna do this, then we have to be smart. Gallagher, you think genius boy could trace someone with a name." Ian thought about it before nodding. "Probably."

Iggy nodded before replying, "Well then. It looks like the Gallagher's are coming early."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? Good? Naturally things have to get fucked. But just how fucked are they going to get? Hang on tight, the next chapter should be out soon. (Don't hold me to that, though. I obviously can't be trusted with that shit... Sorry again.) Anyway, tell me what you guys think, anything, I love hearing from you. And, of course, there's always tumblr. Gallavich-makes-me-free, come find me. Okie, love you guys!!!


	17. They're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gallaghers show up and the boys try to balance their hovering family and their studies for their upcoming midterms. Through all this, and they fit easily into their new roles as boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! How's everyone doing? Good? I'm freaking out. Its fine. I wanted to get this out before I got caught up school work, so yeah.  
> Uhm, a little disclaimer. I'm an absolute technology clutz. I have no fucking idea how to do weird tech stuff, so if anything is inaccurate, I'm sorry, its all fiction, I cannot even begin to understand. Im not even writing the process, but the entire premise of finding someone through their name is probably totally impossible. Or not. I DONT KNOW. anyway, give me some sweet words and make me smile? Please? Yes? Cool. OK. Hope you guys like it!

"For fucks sake, Fiona, I'm fine!"

Ian rolled his eyes exasperatedly as his sister flitted around him, worrying over his bruises and cuts. "What kind of motherfucker... I'm gonna rip this motherfucker a new asshole when I get my hands on him, I swear. And you are not fine, you could have fuckin' died!" Ian huffed at her melodrama. "You're being ridiculous, they purposefully made sure that I wouldn't die, and Mickey cleaned me up. No infections, I've been icing my bruises, twenty minutes on, twenty minutes off, just like V told us. Lip got worse than this that summer we held a fight club and he had to stand in for someone that one time! Now, can I please breathe my own air instead of recycling yours?!" Fiona glared at him but relented as she moved away to sit down in one of the kitchen chairs. 

Ian took a calming breath, reaching for Mickey's hand. Mickey clasped onto it, absentmindedly bringing their hands up to his lips, pressing Ian's knuckles to his mouth as he stared off into space. Then, they heard everyone gasp. Mickey jerked, looking around at everyone's shocked faces. The two watched as the girls' faces slowly moved into a red faced grin. Mickey slowly turned his head to glare at a smirking Iggy. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

Debbie and Fiona exploded into squeals, both shooting up and running to wrap their arms around the two cringing men. "For fucks sake!" Mickey groaned as the four were smooshed together into the couch cushions. "Oh my god, when did it happen?!" "How did it happen?!" "Why didn't you tell us?" "HAVE YOU FUCKED YET?!" Everyone paused to look at Debbie, who was blushing but otherwise looked unapologetic. "What? I've been waiting for this to happen since Ian came out. I need to know." Then everyone turned to look at Mickey and Ian.

Mickey rolled his eyes and answered, "It happened yesterday, I got dumped and it made me get my head out of my ass, again, it happened yesterday, and no, but I'm waiting. Patiently." At that, he looked to the side at his boyfriend and winked, to the embarrassed pleasure of Ian and the absolute joy of Ian's sisters. Ian, disregarding his family's presence, leans in to press a kiss to Mickey's lips. Mickey smiles around the kiss and pressed in closer, lifting his hand to the back of Ian's head. The girls giggled and the boys cracked grins as Ian pulled back slightly, pressing kisses to Mickey's lips, to his cheek, to his eyelids, to his forehead, and back to his lips. 

Mickey was lost in the absolute adoration and affection Ian was giving him. He had forgotten about the people around them, just living in a world made up of the two of them. Mickey's heart was relaxed, his breath slow, face soft, basking in the feeling of Ian. So, naturally, it had to be interrupted. 

"So, not that I don't appreciate this, but uh, can you get a room or something?" The boys' bubble popped as they looked over at Lip, right as Debbie shoots over and started swatting at the back of his head. Lip recoiled, laughing as he tried to protect himself. "Why. The. Fuck. Would. You. Ruin. That. Precious. Perfect. MOMENT?!" Debbie kept hitting her older brother as she turned red. Lip laughed, finally managing to grab her wrists and stopped the assault. "OK, OK, I'm sorry! Jeez... We need to focus on finding out what the fucks going on anyway." With that, the light feeling in the room disappear, leaving a heavy, ominous fog over them. 

Lip looked down, upset that he had to ruin the mood, but he knew he had to find them. Ian was his brother, his best friend. And he may not show it, but Mickey is just as important to him. You mess with Mickey and Ian, you mess with him. Lip straightened his back in determination and reached down to pull his laptop out of its case and pull it onto his lap. He started it up and began typing away, finding the place he needed to be before asking, "Iggy, what's the name." Iggy's face hardened as he ground out, "Danny Shaw." Lip nodded, typing the name in, typing description terms and codes in before pressing enter. "It looks like he's at a hotel across town under a false name. What do you want to do?" All of the Gallaghers turned to the couple on the couch. The two looked at each other. Ian raised his eyebrows at him. 'Its up to you.' Mickey furrowed his back. 'You were the one beaten up.' Ian just smiled sadly, shaking his head. 'Only to hurt you.' 

"Why are they just looking at each other..?" Debbie rolled her eyes at her clueless brother. "Obviously they are capable of talking without words after all these years, dumbass." Lip gave her an affronted look, but Debbie just smirked and turned back to the silently communicating boys. They stilled for a minute, before nodding simultaneously. Mickey stood, keeping his hand firmly in Ian's. "We make sure we know who they are. And then we wait for them to call for us. We have to face them. I'm tired of running, and I refuse to let them get away with this." Fiona looked ready to protest but Mickey just held up his unoccupied hand to hold her off. "Fi, I know you don't want it this way, but we have to. If it really is my father behind this, then he won't stop until we come together. I can't run from him anymore." Fiona shook as she asked, "But what if its not?! What if its some fucking... I don't know, contract killer from the drug ring back home or some shit?" Mickey shrugged. "So what if it is? Honestly, I think that'd be easier..." Fiona huffed, shaking her head. "You two are gonna be the fucking death of me, I swear." Mickey just scoffed at her. "All that shit you go through, and WE are gonna cause your death. Uh huh, sure." Fiona gave him her mom glare before walking over and wrapping her arms around him, reaching a hand down to take Ian's other hand. "You two better come out of this OK. I'm not above bringing your asses back just to kill you again." Mickey just laughed as he heard Ian say what he was thinking. 

"Yes, ma."

\------------------------------------------------

The Gallaghers were split between Mickey and Ian's apartment and Iggy's apartment. Fiona, Debbie, and Liam stayed with the boys while Lip and Carl went with Iggy. The boys grimaced with that, not because they didn't love being around the girls, but because between mother extraordinaire and the watchful teenager, it'd be a long week.

Lip and Iggy said that they would take care of contacting Danny, so Mickey and Ian started cramming. The following week just so happened to be finals week. For which they felt totally unprepared for. Fuck. Naturally this shit would hit now...

"Ian. I'm gonna fucking fail out of college." Mickey looked at the redhead with wide eyes. Ian looked up from his own books, frowning and saying, "No you won't. You're gonna make it Mick. You've got this. I know it, ok? I believe in you. Now me on the other hand..." Mickey scoffed, shoving lightly at his boyfriend. "What the fuck ever, bitch. You could probably teach a class today on whatever the fuck and do better than any fuck from our town." Ian blushed, smirking, and replying, "Well the standards aren't that high if that's your comparison, but thanks anyway." He laughed and leaned over to peck the brunet on the lips. Mickey smiled as Ian retracted, noticing some of Ian's bruises were already starting to fade a bit. The big ones were still a little ugly, but not nearly as bad as before. Mickey stroked his finger tips over one of Ian's larger bruises, smiling a little as goosebumps spread over his skin.

They sat in silence for a moment before Ian remembered something. "Mick. Isn't tomorrow one of the days you have class with Alex?" Mickey looked back up to his face and chuckled. "Yeah, why?" Ian scoffed, but looked concerned. "Uh, maybe because he dumped you? Are you going to be OK?" Mickey full on laughed as he answered, "Jesus Ian, he dumped me because he knew I wanted to be with you! He said that he still wanted to be friends. I mean, it might be a bit awkward at first, but shit, I'm sure that we'll be laughing like we did when we first met after the exam." Ian looked skeptical but nodded. "You'd tell me if he started being a dick, right?" Mickey nodded, shaking with quiet laughter as he leaned in and kissed the younger man.

Ian pulled Mickey in, setting the smaller man into his lap, mindful of his torso. They started to get heavy with the kiss, but Mickey pulled back, placing his hands on Ian's shoulders. "Can't. Not yet." Ian groaned, hands gripping Mickey's hips, keeping him in place. "I've never been so fuckin' desperate to undress someone in my life, fuck, I need this shit over with!" Mickey grinned, rolling his hips a bit before stepping off of his lap. Ian pouted at him, making grabby motions with his hands, but Mickey just walked farther away. "You're mean." Mickey just looked back at Ian snarking, "You love it." Ian nodded. "Yeah. I do." Mickey softened, smiling, before numbing shyly, "I'm gonna go set the family up. I'm still OK to sleep in here right." Ian scoffed. "Obviously." Mickey scolded, "Behave.' Before winking, and stepping out of the room to get his siblings situated. Ian sighed, basking in the fluttery feeling Mickey's blush gave him. 

Oh god, did he just want to worship him. Soon enough. Soon enough.

\-------------------------------------------

The boys woke up the next morning, grumbling at the alarm clock going off. "Fuckin' turn that shit off, Gallagher." Ian groaned, squeezing Mickey closer into his body, before saying, "Can't. Gotta get up." Mickey scoffed sleepily. "That's not what your dick says." 

Ian hadn't even noticed he was sporting a half chub until Mickey ground back on it teasingly. Ian growled, grabbing onto Mickey's hips, saying, "You know, if you're gonna tease me, I'm just gonna deal with the consequences and fuck you against the wall." Mickey shuddered, feeling his own cock react to Ian's enticing words. Mickey slowly rubbed his ass against Ian, groaning out, "No sex. Not until you're better.. Oh god..." Ian rolled his hips, feeling Mickey's ass through the thin material of his boxers. "Mick... I need... I need to touch you... Please..." Mickey moaned quietly, finally succumbing. He reached back to grab at the hand on his hip, bringing it forward and placing it over his crotch, guiding his hand over it before reaching back to slide his hand between his and Ian's body to mimic the placement. Ian groaned, whispering, "Oh, please, baby... I want you so bad..." Mickey carefully slid his hand into Ian's boxers, feeling the hard, warm flesh. Ian stuck his hand inside Mickey's underwear, immediately grasping his dick, just holding it firmly. Mickey moaned, arching into it as he squeezed Ian. The redhead made a faint choking noise before stroking Mickey, going up and down, before settling on teasing the head. He stroked it lightly, pressing his thumb over the slit and crossing over the tip, smirking breathlessly as he felt precum appear. Mickey tried his hardest not to buck into the grip as he focused on Ian's sac, rolling his balls in between his finger tips lightly. He moved upward, carefully dragging his nail up the underside of Ian's cock. Ian gave a guttural groan, hips bucking and hand stuttering before resuming, working hard to stimulate the brunet. Mickey smirked with an open mouth as he panted, just at turned on by having a hand on Ian's dick as he was by Ian's ministrations. Mickey gathered the precum that had started to slide off and wrapped the wet hand around Ian, beginning to pump Ian fiercely. Both men were panting messes, squirming, bucking, and moaning. "God, Mickey, just like that, baby, JUST like that!" Mickey moaned, hearing Ian's praise. "Yes! Yes! Ian, oh, like that, baby..." They both simultaneously sped up, stomachs tightening. "Mickey, kiss me, please." Mickey moaned, turned his head at an awkward angle and Ian leaned over to press their lips together in a punishing kiss. They came all over the others hand, Ian getting some on Mickey's back, causing Mickey to moan and his dick to give one last squeeze before finally falling limp.

The two panted, trying to find the energy to stand. "Fuck me, that was hot." Mickey laughed at that, nodding his agreement. Ian sniffed before pulling his hand away from Mickey and sitting up. Mickey groaned, this time in annoyance. "No, come back to bed." Ian smiled, "You have no idea how much I love that, or how much I want to, but we've got exams today. We gotta go." Mickey pouted, but sat up, grimacing as he felt the quickly drying cum crinkle against his skin, sticking his boxers to him. "God, that's fuckin' gross." Ian smiled before heading over to the door. He cracked it open, listening for any sign of his siblings being awake, but it was completely silent. He quietly tiptoed to the bathroom, running the warm water and wetting a cloth before turning it off and walking back. He closed the door and peeled his sticky boxers down his legs, wiping himself off. He turned to hand Mickey the cloth, only to see him gazing at Ian's nude body. "Like what you see, Milkovich?" Mickey raised his eyebrows, taking the cloth without moving his eyes as he mumbled, "Oh yeah. Can't wait to have that over me while I'm screamin' into the mattress." Jesus fuck... Ian groaned at the thought. He wanted that right fuckin' now but they didn't have time. Ian begrudgingly looked away from Mickey's now nude body to grab some sweats and a white T-shirt. 

After Mickey finished cleaning himself, he dug into Ian's drawers, pulling out another pair of sweats and a Henley. Ian smiled at Mickey in the loose clothes, which were slightly too big on him. Ian walked over and wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist and resting his chin on Mickey's shoulder. " You ready? " Mickey sighed, leaning into Ian as he shook his head. "Nah, but we should go." Ian nodded before pulling away to grab their bags, handing Mickey his.

They walked out of the room, stopping short when they saw Debbie sitting on the couch in the living room. The two blushed, but kept walking, grabbing the keys to the car. When they opened the door, they both said, "Bye Debs." The last thing they heard as they left was her teasing, "Bye. Try not to think about whatever just went down in there during your exams." They grumbled a bit, both throwing a middle finger over their shoulders before walking out the door. 

\---------------------------------

Hours later, they walked back into the apartment, exhausted, but confident in their first day of midterms. Mickey and Alex had, as Mickey predicted, been a bit awkward at the beginning, but quickly grew comfortable again. Mickey told him that he was right about him and Ian, and was surprised when Alex just smiled at him and told him that he was happy for them both. When Ian heard that, he decided Alex might not be enemy material afterwards. We'll see.

They smiled as they saw everyone sitting in the living room, talking to each other. Debbie, Carl, Liam and Fiona where all on the couch while Iggy and Lip were sitting on the floor close by. They all looked over at the boys when they came in, smiling tiredly. "How did it go?" Fiona asked. Mickey answered, "Well, I'm not traumatized yet, so I'd call it a success." They both laughed before noticing how tense everyone was. "What? What happened?" Everyone looked at Iggy as he stood and grimly answered them.

"We got you a meeting with Danny Shaw and his employer Sunday night. Whoever it is is excited to see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual shit. Sorry, not sorry. XD some input would be great because I can't judge my own stuff to save my life. I end up hating it anyway, so an outside opinion would be great. I hope you guys liked it! Comme, kudos, whatever, I'm good with it. You can also find me on tumblr as gallavich-makes-me-free, so if you wanna talk to me, that's cool. Love you guys!
> 
> (Also sorry about any typos or mistakes. No time to edit.)


	18. I just want you here in my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over and the boys don't know whether to be relieved or more stressed than ever. All they want is to be safe in each others arms but how can they be with the threat of Sunday looming ove them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I am the actual scum of the Earth. I'm so sorry I disappeared on you guys! Senior year got real and I either didn't have the time or the heart to update. I want to do justice to this chapter, so I couldn't stomach giving you guys something that I wasn't 100% on. Forgive me please? Smut, maybe? Yes? I'll just let you get to it then...

Friday evening rolled around, and, to be honest, Mickey wasn't sure how to feel about it.

The boys had come directly home once the two had gotten their finals over and done with. The week had been stressful enough with finals, but to have to carry around the ominous cloud of threat over them on top of that? It had wiped them out. When they got home, both boys stumbled into Mickey's bedroom and curled up together before passing out.

Mickey could only sleep for about an hour before he jerked awake, heart pounding. He sighed, rubbing his face, trying to chase away the images of blood and the feeling of iron fists. He looked around, checking. Just in case.

When he was sure that it was just he and Ian there, he shifted closer to the red head and tucked his head underneath his chin, breathing in his comforting scent. A scent he had grown up with, a scent that had always made him feel at home. A scent that was purely, completely Ian. Breathing him in calmed his heart and allowed the brunet to relax into the mattress, regaining steady breathing.

Ian. His Ian. God, nothing scared Mickey more than the thought of seeing Ian, bruised and bloody, again. Because of him. He couldn't live with himself, knowing that he brought his best friend, his lover, pain. He would never forgive himself if he allowed it to happen again.

"I can hear your self loathing, babe. You should really quiet it down and get some rest." Ian mumbled teasingly, eyes still closed but mouth quirking into a small smile. Mickey just sighed, shuffling closer into his boyfriend's heat. "I wish I could." Ian pressed a kiss into Mickey's hair and stroked his back before speaking quietly, "There's nothing that's happening right now that's your fault. Nothing. You need sleep so we can deal with whatever happens on Sunday, and I don't know about you, but I'm quite comfortable, lying here with you in my arms. It's the calmest I've felt all week and I want you to feel it with me." Mickey just shook his head angrily and sat up, bracing himself on his right hand while his left curled into a fist on top of Ian's chest. "I don't understand how you can be so calm, Ian! You're so relaxed and can sleep without seeing shit that makes you want to be sick, but I'm not that lucky. I'm fucking terrified of what's going to happen on Sunday. To me. To our brothers. Jesus Christ, to YOU! Ian, fuck, you know what it would do to me if those fucks did something to hurt you? That shit they did, that was a fucking warning shot. On Sunday, it's a fuckin' free for all. They could kill you if they wanted to. I can't... Fuck... I can't get through this without you. I'm not even scared for myself, but I get physically sick at the thought of what they could do to you. I..." 

Ian darted upward and wrapped his arms around Mickey, squeezing tightly as Mickey fought to breathe. Tears ran down his face as he whispered, "I need you to be ok, Ian. I would die without you." He heard Ian gasp a little in shock, no doubt hearing the three words hidden in his desperate confession. "Oh, Mickey. I know that you're scared. You think I'm not scared out of my mind, too? I'm terrified. I don't want to go there at all, I don't want to see their faces ever again, but they don't really want me. They want you, you're the one they are interested in, the one they passed the message to. And like fuck am I gonna stand by and let them have you. I've been by your side for years and I'm not going anywhere now. You're not just my partner, Mick. You're my best friend, my everything. My life doesn't mean shit to me if it doesn't have you in it. So, if I have to fight for you again, then I'm gonna fucking do it. Because you're worth it. You are never going to have to do anything alone ever again."

Mickey pulled out of the strong hold, staring into Ian's eyes, disbelieving. He wanted to tell him that it just wasn't fucking worth it. HE wasn't worth it. But he couldn't. He couldn't because he could see it in Ian's eyes. Out of everyone in his life, Ian was the only one that had never disappointed him or let him down. Ian was the one who gave a shit and was never quiet when it came to proving it. Ian was the one that was there. And Mickey couldn't love him for it any more if he tried.

Mickey darted forward, pressing a fiercely passionate kiss to his lover's lips, catching the redhead off guard. He felt Ian's arms fold over his shoulder and fingers curl into his hair as Ian realized what was happening. They needed this. They needed to just be with each other. No troubles, no dangers, not thoughts. Just feelings and each other. For as long as they could.

Ian raised up on his knees and pressed harder into Mickey, lowering them both down until Mickey was on his back with Ian laying on his chest. Mickey moaned at the feel of the warm, hard planes pressing him into the soft mattress. He rubbed his hands through Ian's hair before lowering them over the muscles of Ian's back, feeling them flex and retract in reaction to Mickey's affections. The brunet shifted his body so that Ian's body was boxed in between his legs comfortably, groaning as Ian shifted against his groin. Their breath turned into pants, hot and quick, and Ian quickly moved his knees under himself so that they were pressed just under Mickey's ass. Ian raised up and quickly stripped his shirt up and over his head, gasping when he felt Mickey's fingers stroke over his exposed chest. He looked down at the brunet, eyes blown wide with lust, chests heaving. Mickey sat up straighter, crossing his arms and lifting his own shirt, throwing it away somewhere. Ian's eyes trailed down to gaze at Mickey's upper body. "God, I'm such a fucking idiot..." Mickey tilted his head in confusion, but before he could ask, Ian moved so that his legs were behind him and he was sliding backward, front to the bed, mouth grazing over his boyfriend's chest, licking and nibbling a bit before explaining, "All this time, I knew what you looked like, but didn't really appreciate it until recently. Now, God, so fucking perfect. It's all clear now." Mickey laughed breathlessly, feeling his face and chest flush red. "Shut up and get your pants off, Ian. I want you." The redhead groaned, quickly sliding off the bed and frantically pushing his pants over his hips and down his legs. He watched hungrily as Mickey slid his sweats down his legs, Ian groaning when he realized that Mickey had gone commando. "God, baby, I want you so badly. Let me see you, please, oh my god..." Mickey quirked his eyebrow sexily, letting his hands graze over his chest and thighs, teasing himself and the panting redhead before him. His fingers skirted lightly around his hard cock, but never touched. As much as he desperately needed relief from the building pleasure, he wanted to save that for Ian, knowing that Ian would take care of him the way he needed him to, knew that he wouldn't last nearly long enough if he touched himself while Ian looked at him that way he was. Instead, he shifted so that he was closer to his nightstand and pulled the drawer open, reaching inside for the tub of lube he had stashed. He unscrewed the lid and stuck his fingers inside, getting a good amount and smearing it over the digits. Mickey placed the lube on top of the stand and slowly turned his gaze back to Ian. His entire upper body was flushed red, fists clenched at his side, and dick curving up into his belly. Mickey pulled his legs up, bracing his feet flat on the bed and sliding down a bit for easier access. He lowered his hand down to his ass, parted his cheeks, and carefully circled his rim with the first finger. Shakily, he spoke, "Ian, I want you so badly. God, you're all I can think about, all I want. I just want to make you feel good, tell me what you want, baby. Tell me how you want me." Ian gasped, struggling to focus. He wanted to see Mickey's face, flushed and sweaty, but he wanted to see his tattoo-ed finger slide over his hole. "Holy fuck, Mick, I want... Jesus, I want... Fuck, baby, I want you to get yourself ready, because I want to fucking wreak you." Before Ian could even begin to think that that was a bit much for their first time, Mickey threw his head back, moaning loudly, showing his excitement for the words that came out of his man's mouth. Eyes still shut and head thrown back, Mickey slowly slide his finger in past his puckered rim. His hips jerked a little when he heard Ian groan at the sight, breathlessly saying, "Yeah, Mick, just like that... You are so hot like this, baby..." Mickey lifted his head to see Ian slowly stroking his own cock, keeping pace with Mickey. Mickey's breath shuddered as he watched Ian, adding another finger into himself. He sped up his pace a little, insanely turned on by the sight in front of him. He scissored his fingered, thighs twitching, while Ian sped up as well. The two panted, eyes never leaving the others' body. Mickey added a third finger, shifting a bit to press into himself more. He curved his fingers, just a bit... "Oh, my God, Ian, get your gorgeous fuckin' ass over here before I cum without you." Mickey whimpered, wiggling his hips a bit. Ian growled, "Thought you'd never ask!" He pounced onto the bed, pulling Mickey's fingers out and replacing them with his own. Mickey moaned loudly at the quick retreat and reentry. "Ian, fuck, I want your cock, I'm good, please.." Ian groaned, both from the desperate words and the tight heat of his boyfriend. He panted out, "Condom?" Mickey threw his head back, pointing frantically at the drawer next to the bed. Ian stretched his unoccupied hand over and quickly rifled through the drawer before feeling the foil packages. He quickly grabbed one and pulled his hand free, relishing the whimper punching its way out of his boyfriend. "Shh, baby, I've got you.." He leaned down to press a light kiss on Mickey's slick lips. Mickey groaned into it before pulling back slightly to whisper hotly, "Hurry, baby. I'm not gonna last long." Ian moaned, his cock twitching, and quickly ripped the foil open and pulling out the rubber. Ian quickly rolled it up his length, slicked his hand up a bit, and stroked himself a bit. Then he braced his hands on either side of Mickey, hovering over his and whispered, "Ready?" Mickey nodded frantically, giving him a small, encouraging smile. "Show me what you've got, Gallagher." Ian lowered himself so that he was braced mostly on his right forearm, using his left hand to guide himself to Mickey's entrance. He lifted his gaze to Mickey's face before slowly pushing inside. "Jesus Christ, Mick..." Ian groaned. He was so tight and warm. Fucking perfect. He felt Mickey's inner walls contract and squeeze, accommodating Ian's length. Mickey moaned lowly, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back. "Oh my god, Ian, you feel so- unh- so fucking good... More baby, I'm ok, more..." Ian pushed until his hips pressed flush into Mickey's ass. They both groaned, getting used to the feel of the other, trying to focus on not cumming too soon. After a moment, Mickey nodded a little, "I'm good, Ian, c'mon, move." Ian chuckled, the sound coming out as a bit of a wheeze, before gasping, "So demanding..." Mickey groaned, wrapping his legs around Ian's waist and squeezed, "C'mon, Gallagher... I want you.." Ian groaned, hearing the pure WANT in the brunet's voice. Ian slowly pulled back until just the head was inside. He paused, looking at Mickey's face. He saw the absolute adoration and want in the other man's face. And he thrusted. HARD. Mickey cried out, back arched upward into Ian's chest, and fingers clawing into the redhead's back. "Oh my fuck, yes, Ian, yes, just like that, do it again!" Ian pulled back, just as slowly as the first time, before slamming back in, the force pushing Mickey up the bed again. Mickey was moaning with wild abandon, completely gone. "Yes, Ian, yes, oh please, more! Faster!" Ian heard himself snarl a bit before pulling back and slamming again, quickening his thrusts. The sound of the headboard slamming into the wall, the slapping of skin, the loud grunts and groans being pushed out of Mickey dove Ian insane. He couldn't think straight, he could only surrender to his lust, animalistically pounding into Mickey. He shifted a bit, and was rewarded with a scream ripping its way out of Mickey, "RIGHT FUCKING THERE, DON'T STOP, DON'T FUCKING STOP, OH MY GOD, IAN! IAN! OH MY GOD, IAN!" Ian panted, pushing himself harder, feeling the heat coil in his belly, the sweat dripping over his forehead. He braced himself on one arm while the other reached between them and frantically began stripping Mickey's cock. "Ian, I'm gonna, I... oh, I'm gonna- FUCK!" Mickey threw his head backwards, slamming it into his pillow as his orgasm ripped through him, white ribbons shooting over Ian's hand and their chests. Ian slowed a bit, guiding Mickey through his orgasm, waiting for the tired man's permission to continue. "Keep going, Ian, just lay off the..." Ian immediately angled away from Mickey's prostate and worked up speed. Mickey looked up at him with heavy eyes, filled with adoration. The smaller man reached his hand up and stroked Ian's cheek, before pulling him down to press a passionate kiss to his lips. Ian groaned against the lips, his rhythm starting to waiver. Ian's lips parted, panting against Mickey's, whispering, "Oh, God, my Mickey..." before shooting his load into the condom. Ian's body twitched, arching and stretching, trying to stay grounded, before relaxing. Ian groaned as he collapsed on top of Mickey. He felt the other man stroke his hands over Ian's face and back, through his hair, and sighed, pressing a kiss into the hallow of his lover's throat. "God, Mick... That was amazing.." Ian mumbled into Mickey's throat. He felt Mickey chuckle, still stroking through Ian's hair. "Fuckin' incredible." He agreed. Ian pressed a loving kiss into Mickey's throat before pushed up, slowly pulling out of Mickey. The two winced, both oversensitive. Ian pulled off the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the general direction of the trash can before curling up next to Mickey. The older man scooted closer to Ian, pressing into the redhead's arms. "How do you feel now?" Ian asked. Mickey could have said a lot of things. Happy. Satisfied. Loved. But he settled on the thing he knew Ian wanted to hear as they drifted off to sleep. "Calm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, it was like, 100% smut. It's fine though. I promised you guys smut. Please, please give me input on this. I still don't really have my smut skills down yet, so any imput would be greatly appreciated. I'm sorry if there are any errors or grammatical mistakes, I've put off posting this long enough. Any way, again, I am so so SO sorry for the long wait. I promise I will get my life together. Please dont leave me. If you can forgive me, you should come find me on tumblr, as always, its gallavich-makes-me-free, so come chat with me! I swear I'm not a complete loser... ok maybe a little. But still! Love you guys!


	19. Show me what love is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys just want to be together for a while without the threat of tomorrow over their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! I'm back, alive, and so so SOOO sorry!! My laptop, which was sketchy to begin with, finally croaked. I tried, guys, I tried to write, but writing on my tablet was just making me angry and ruining my flow. HOWEVER! I just bought a brand new laptop and am christening it by writing a new chapter for you guys! Again, I am so sorry for the wait, and I appreciate the people who bother opening this up, because I feel like shit for leaving you guys for so long. Unfortunately, it's only a filler chapter, but it IS fluffy and smutty (kinda), so maybe that'll make you guys happy? With that said, here it is, hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, as you may have noticed, my name has changed! While I still write for gallavich, the show has burnt me, so I had to change my name. Please know, I have zero intention of giving up on fic writing, however, it was kind of painful to have that name, so I changed it. Highwaytoyes is also my tumblr name, so if you wanna contact me there, that's how you find me. Again, I am not leaving the gallavich fandom, I just don't see the point in keeping a title that is no longer true.)

The warmth surrounded them, the light of midday shining through the curtains brought Mickey to consciousness. He sighed happily, breathing in Ian's scent, and basked in the comfort of the moment.

That is, until he noticed the crusty, dried cum on his abdomen. 

"God... fucking disgusting..." He grumbled. Mickey really, REALLY didn't want to get out of bed. At the same time, though, he just couldn't deal with the flaky shit on his skin. Just can't fucking do it. So, he heaved a deep sigh, pressed a light kiss into the hollow of Ian's throat before carefully lifting the redhead's arm up and away from him. He slowly turned his body, sliding his feet to the floor. He turned to see Ian curl into the area that Mickey had just vacated, mumbling in his sleep. Mickey smiled softly, stroked the sleeping man's face lightly, before leaning down to press his lips to his temple.

He stood back up and quietly searched his room, grabbing a pair of boxers that he found on the floor, before padding out into the hall.

He walked down the small hallway to the bathroom. Mickey closed the door and pulled out a towel, turning on the shower. He pulled off the shirt and boxers and set them down on the sink. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, his eyes widening before softening into a small smile.

Mickey looked like a completely different person. His features were softer, more peaceful than they had ever been. The blue of his eyes were bright, might even go as far as saying they fuckin' sparkled. Mickey himself had an overall glow that he'd only ever heard of in those girlie romance novels his sister SWORE that she never read. Honestly, who was she kidding? 

Mickey allowed himself to smile largely, feeling the blush spread over his face. For the first time, he feels... pure. Loved. A startled giggle comes out of his mouth when he realizes that he is. He thanked whoever he was in a past life for whatever the fuck they did that made the universe bring him Ian.

He turned away from the mirror and pulled away the shower curtain, stepping into the tub. He stood under the spray, closing his eyes and bending his head backwards so that the water ran over his face. Mickey sighed as the water glided over his head, down his chest and back. After standing there, just letting his body relax, he reached out for his shampoo bottle, clicking it open and pouring a dollop into the palm of his hand. Mickey's eyes closed as he smoothed his fingers through the wet brunet strands. He took his time, making sure to cover every hair with the lather, before leaning his head back into the water. He faintly heard the door open and close, but didn't bother saying anything. Mickey knew who it was.

Ian cautiously stepped into the shower, standing at the end and just ran his eyes over the man in front of him. 'God, he's beautiful,' Ian thought, 'I can't believe he's mine. Finally.' Mickey chuckled, eye still closed, and said, "You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna get over here?" Ian smirked, and walked towards the shorter man. He wrapped his arms around the brunet, bringing him in close and burying his face in the junction between Mickey's head and shoulder. Mickey nuzzled into Ian's embrace, bringing his hand up to grasp at the back of his head. The brunet smiled as he felt soft kisses being pressed into his skin, sighing as he stretched his neck so Ian could get better access. They stood there, standing under the water as Ian loved on Mickey. "You're awful affectionate this morning." Mickey said softly, stroking through Ian's hair, moving his hands over his muscular back and down his arms. He heard Ian mumble, "Mhmm," before he felt the chuckle pressed into his skin and the little nip. Mickey gasped at the little sting, arching his throat more, wordlessly pleading for more. The water that ran over them seemed to run hotter as they started panting, their wandering hands starting to turn frantic. Their skin was slippery and hot as Ian pulled his face away from Mickey's throat and yanked his lovers lips to his own. They groaned as their lips finally connected, furiously wrestling against the other. 

Ian pulled away, heaving for breath as Mickey slid off to the side, kissing and marking Ian. "Oh, my god, baby. It feels so good, you feel so good, oh Jesus..." Ian panted hard, running his hands over the other man's body. Mickey loved everything coming out of Ian's mouth, making him moan as his dick went completely hard. He whimpered when the head brushed up against Ian's slick abs, sending a shock of pleasure through his entire body. He ground his cock against Ian, making him incapable of keeping his mouth on Ian without passing out. He pulled back, looking up into Ian's eyes, noting how blown his pupils were. The redhead moved one hand up and cupped Mickey's face, gently keeping Mickey from moving his gaze away. Not that he wanted to, anyway.

"So beautiful, baby. God, you drive me crazy. Do you even know what you do to me? I want you. All of you. All the time. Please." Ian panted out, using his other hand to press Mickey's groin even closer to him, his own arousal prominent against Mickey's pelvis. Mickey groaned, gazing at the heat in Ian's eyes. HIS Ian. God, this man. "Jesus fucking Christ, Gallagher, take me already." Ian laughed, grinning as he shook his head and said, "Such a romantic, Mick." Mickey smirked and answered, "I'll give ya romance, firecrotch." Before dragging the taller man down for another searing kiss and pulling him so that he had Mickey pressed against the wall. 

They threw everything they had into that kiss, squirming against the wall as they fought to get closer than they already were. It wasn't until Mickey's hips began to move more erratically that Ian pulled away. He ignored Mickey's frustrated whine and breathed out, "Don't come yet. I'm not done with you and I don't want to finish this in the shower." They panted, trying to regain some normal breathing patterns as they stood there fighting every urge to just say fuck it and finish each other off. But Ian didn't want that. He wanted to worship the man that he loved today. He wanted nothing more than to ignore the fact that either of them could be dead tomorrow. He wanted to show the man he loved just how much he was loved. 

He took one last deep breathe before stepping away from the beautiful man and stepping out of the bathtub. He patted himself down so he was less damp and then turned to wrap the towel around Mickey, who had just shut the water off and stepped out himself. He took special care in drying Mickey off, rubbing him gently with the towel, stooping down to run it over his legs and over his butt, before standing back up. Mickey never took his eyes off of the other man as he was cared for. They just gazed at each other as Ian draped the towel over Mickey's shoulders and slid his hands down to grasp at the other man's hands. "This is some gay shit right here, man." Mickey joked softly. Ian just chuckled softly and replied back, "Good thing we're gay, Mick." They laughed together at that, just grinning like assholes. "Well. Let's go, gingerbread. We ain't got all day." Mickey pulled at Ian's hands, leading him towards the door. Ian stopped him, just before he opened the door, leaning in close so his lips were a whisper away from Mickey's ear and said, "But we do. We do have all day. And I want to spend all of it, every second, with you." Mickey turned his head and pressed a chaste kiss to Ian's lips and smiled before turning the knob and looking out. He didn't see nor hear anyone in the apartment. Everyone probably wanted to leave them to each other today, and he was grateful. He loved them, he did, but he didn't want to be with anyone but Ian today. Who knew how much time they had left together. He opened the door completely and stepped back into the hall, pulling Ian behind him. Mickey walked up to his bedroom door and pushed it open, yanking his boyfriend inside, before kicking it closed. He let the towel slip off of his shoulders as he lifted his arms to wrap around his boyfriend's shoulders. A dopey smile spread over Ian's face as he wrapped his own arms around the shorter man's waist. The smile melted away as Mickey began pressing wet kisses into his neck, making Ian sigh and groan instead. "Mickey..." Mickey grinned a little at how breathless Ian already sounded. "Hmm...?" Ian gasped, trying to think actual words, despite the little minx nibbling on the skin just below his ear. "Damnit, Mickey, I'm just a man, give me a break.." Fuckin' high five for spitting THAT out, thank you! Mickey just sighed, pressed one last kiss to the skin, and then set his head sideways on Ian's shoulder. "What is it?" Ian just let his head fall back, groaning, before saying, "You are testing me, Milkovich. What ex Southside thug is this fucking adorable... Baby, please, get on the bed. Please, for the love of god, get on the fucking bed..." The brunet turned his head so that his forehead was pressed into Ian's shoulder and smirked before pushing off and walking slowly towards the bed. Feeling Ian's eyes following him, he was sure to put a little sway to his hips and a pop when he put a knee up onto the mattress. He heard Ian whimper pitifully behind him, making him smirk. He purposefully slowed his movements, widening his legs to show off his bare ass. "Oh, fuck you, motherfucker.." Mickey chuckled quietly, mumbling, "Promises, promises, Gallagher..." before reaching back with one hand to grab a palm full of his own ass and pulling slightly. All of the sudden, he was on his back and had an extremely aroused redhead pressing in between his legs. "You're a goddamn tease. But don't worry. I can play along." Then Ian slid his tongue up the side of Mickey's throat, reveling in the vibration from the loud groan his boyfriend let out. He sat up, looking down as the flushed brunet in front of him and started to run his hands slowly up his boyfriend's thighs. Ian didn't look at Mickey's face, wanting to tease the other man right back. When his fingers reached the back of Mickey's knees, he gently kept going, unfolding his legs and lifting them until they were straight up in the air. He lifted his arms and circled his hands around the brunet's ankles and then slowly made the decent downward. Ian ignored the sound of his boyfriend's little whimpers, focusing completely instead on his trembling legs. He looked at every possible inch of Mickey's legs, trying to memorize the softness of the light hair covering those legs, the pale color that shouldn't be allowed to affect him as much as it does. Ian never really considered himself a leg man, but he thought that he might be developing a serious obsession with the other man's legs. Particularly his thighs. God, had Ian fantasized about those fucking thighs wrapped around his.. "Yo, Gallagher. If you don't hurry the fuck up, you'll be jerking off by yourself." Ian looked away from Mickey's legs, letting them bend so that his calves were resting on top of his shoulders, and looked down to see his face flushed red and his chest heaving. The red head smirked and whispered, "Is that so?" Mickey nodded, eyes blown, not looking at all sure but stated softly, "Yeah, it is. I will walk out of this room and leave your ass behind. No help from... me..." Mickey trailed off as Ian leaned forward slowly, carefully stretching Mickey's legs as he bent him nearly in half to hover over his face. "Wow, that's awful, Mick. No help? Not even a little? Well. I guess I've made do with jerking it without you before." Ian smiled softly, looking at the man beneath him with adoration as he chuckled a little, letting out a huff of breath as he whispered, "Asshole...," before yanking Ian to him and pressing an intensely passionate kiss to his lips. Both men groaned, pinching their eyes closed and sighing into each others' mouths. Mickey slid his legs sideways off of Ian's shoulders and letting them circle around Ian's waist, making Ian's whimper pitifully against his lips. "Mickey," Ian whispered, not opening his eyes, just letting himself FEEL for a minute. "Ian?" Ian let his eye lids flutter open, gazing tenderly at the man beneath him. "Let me make you forget tomorrow and remind you of what I feel for you." Mickey's lips stretched into the sweetest of smiles. "What EXACTLY do you feel for me, hmm?" Ian's eyes, if possible, softened even more. "What I've felt my whole life for you, without knowing. Love." Mickey gasped softly, his eyes starting to water. "Oh, baby, don't cry. I know it's a bit soon, you don't have to say anything, I just... I wanted..." He cut off when Mickey started laughing, tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes but a huge smile spread across his face. "Ian, god, I thought you'd be smarter than that! You think anyone has ever said that to me in the way you just did? My siblings love me, I know, but we don't say it to each other, we just don't. It's not our thing. My father despised my very existence, and my mother disappeared when I was a kid. Having someone like you, someone important to me, say that... It's new." Mickey lifted his hand to stroke the backs of his fingers across Ian's face lightly. "I like it." Ian laughed softly, replying, "I hate and love the fact that I'm the first one to tell you." Mickey shifted his head to an angle, asking, "What do you mean?" Ian moved so that he was braced on his right forearm and rested his left hand on Mickey's chest, settling more comfortably between Mickey's spread legs. "I love being able to let you know how much I care for you. You are amazing and deserve to be loved. I'm so happy that I'm the one that gets to love you this way. But, I wish that someone else had been smart enough to appreciate how wonderful you are. You deserved to be loved and cared for even before we met, and it makes me angry, knowing you didn't get that. I'm hoping that Terry is there... I'd love to show him exactly what I've thought of him all this time." Ian's eyes glazed over, not even seeing Mickey as his eyes widened in panic. "Why the fuck would you want that? I'm not the praying type, but I pray to everything out there that we've made a mistake and he isn't the one behind this. I don't want him anywhere NEAR you!" Ian came out of his haze when he felt Mickey begin to shake. "Oh, God, Mick, I'm sorry. Hey, no, it's ok. We're gonna be ok. Hey, look at me. We're gonna be ok. We always are. No matter WHO is there tomorrow. It's gonna be ok." Mickey closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths, focusing on Ian's comforting weight and body heat. His mind went blank when he felt small kisses pressing into his throat. He felts Ian's breath as he whispered, "Shh, baby. I'm sorry I brought it up, I was supposed to make you forget. That's what I'm going to do now, if you'll let me?" Mickey sighed, stretching out his throat and grasping at the back of Ian's head, surrendering to him completely. Ian shuffled closer to his partner, nuzzling into Mickey's skin, breathing him in. "Let me take it all away..." He whispered as he raised up onto his knees and grazed his lips across his lovers skin. "Just let me love you, Mick." Ian looked up through his lashes at his best friend as he groaned in reply. The redhead smirked, biting at the flesh on Mickey's thigh before sitting up to reach for the condoms and lube. Ian came back to face Mickey, looking into his eyes. Mickey's blue eyes were fixed on Ian's face, soft and gentle in a way no one but Ian knew Mickey was capable of being. Without moving his eyes from the other man, Ian grasped Mickey's hand in his own and stroked over the tattooed knuckles with a feather light touch. Mickey squeezed at Ian's digits and whispered one thing. "Show me what love is." Ian bent to press his lips into Mickey's, putting all of the passion and heat he could into the kiss before pulling back to look over his body. Mickey spread his legs, opening himself up to the man in front of him and lifted his knees upward as Ian watched him with a thirst that couldn't possibly be completely quenched. He would always want Mickey, every second of every day. It was time to prove it. He slicked his fingers up and pressed them to Mickey's entrance, looking deep into the blue eyes he loved with all his heart. Mickey was already panting lightly, but had his eyes completely trained on the other man's face. Ian kept eye contact as he pushed in the first finger. He watched as the brunet gasped lightly, letting his eyes flutter before opening fully again. "Please..." Hearing the whisper, Ian wrapped his palm around Mickey's hip as he started to pump his finger slowly in and out of his lover's body. He felt Mickey begin to relax and pushed another finger inside, keeping up the slow pace. "Ah, Ian, god, it feels so good, please, more, I can handle it, please.." Ian didn't speak, only stroked at Mickey's hip bone with his thumb. He continued pumping into his boyfriend with the two digits until Mickey's hips began to rock, seeking Ian out as his hand retracted. The whimper was barely out before a loud whine drowned it out as Ian pushed three fingers in, pumping. "Ian, please, dear god, please, please, faster..." Ian calmly shook his head, replying softly, "Oh, no, dearest. No, we are going slowly tonight. You will never doubt being loved ever again." Mickey cried out as Ian brushed his prostate after he spoke, panting heavier and heavier with every pump of Ian's fingers. His abs began to contract, his toes curling, and his entire body tightening, god, he was SO close... Ian pulled his fingers out of his Mickey, ignoring the pained whine that punched its way out of his pouting boyfriend. "Shh, Mickey, don't worry. I'm going to take care of you. I promise." Mickey looked him, still panting, but nodding. His eyes, so full of love and trust, bore into Ian's heart and soul as Ian reached for the condom he had set aside. Ian ripped open the foil packaging and rolled it over his length, then coating himself with lube. Not once did their eyes part. "Trust me?" Ian asked as he braced himself over Mickey. Mickey reached down to guide Ian to his entrance before replying, "You know I do." Ian leaned forward, with Mickey leading his cock inside himself. It was so slow, it was nearly painful. Never had either boy experienced such intensity, it could have easily overcome them. It was so perfect. Ian groaned as slowly but surely, he sheathed himself fully into Mickey's body. "Oh my God, Mickey, you feel so perfect... So tight, so warm... So good, I- ahh, fuck..." Mickey gasped as Ian paused inside of him, giving the both of them time to acquaint themselves once again. "Ian, this is so different, I don't know- I can't... oh my god..." Ian opened up his eyes, realizing that he had shut them tightly without knowing, and looked at Mickey's face. His face was flushed and already covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He looked overwhelmed, almost panicked, but euphoric all at the same time. Ian lowered his upper body to press a kiss to Mickey's forehead and whispering against the damp flesh, "You can, Mick, I know you can. Just breathe. Stay with me." Mickey drew in a shaky breath before dragging his hands over Ian's broad back and up into his hair, grasping tight. He wound his raised legs around Ian and hitched his hips a little, saying, "Always." Ian gave a breathy laugh before beginning to move his hips back and forth. It was slow and deep, so intimate, it felt brand new. This was something neither had felt before, something with a deeper meaning, conveyed with nothing but the charge between two bodies entwined. Something so new and completely their own. "Mickey..." Ian's breathe trembled as he slowly moved in and out of his partner, his entire body on fire. "I know.." Mickey panted back. Mickey's toes were curled, his body tight with the best kind of tension. "Ian, it's so... oh, it's amazing. You're amazing, I- ahh, oh fu- OHH, yes..." Ian pushed into Mickey, maintaining his speed, but adding force to his thrusts, pressing hard into his prostate. Mickey arched his torso up into Ian's chest, trying to press even more into the other man. Ian continued to target Mickey's sweet spot, dragging mewling noises out of the other man that only turned him on more. "God, fuck, Mickey, how are you so fucking perfect, oh god.." Ian struggled to keep up his speed as his body screamed at him, telling him to go faster and rip Mickey's orgasm from him. He resisted with all he had, determined to drag this out as far as possible. He craved this closeness like nothing else he'd ever craved in his life. Mickey was his now. He was always his best friend, his love, but loving him this way just felt like he was imprinted with Mickey's heart now. He was Mickey's and Mickey was his. They belonged to each other now. Mickey squeezed his eyes shut as tears pushed their way out. He was so overwhelmed, but loving every moment of it. He'd never felt so treasured, so kept. It was a feeling he never knew existed, let alone ever thought capable for himself. He released Ian's hair, dragging his dull finger nails over Ian's back, pressing hard enough to mark him, leaving physical evidence that Ian belonged to him. Ian moaned loudly, his own back arching into Mickey's hands. "Mark me, please. Make me yours." Mickey scratched viciously at the skin on Ian's back, whispering, "You were always mine." Ian's body spasmed as his orgasm ripped through him unexpectedly, a loud cry clawing its way from his throat. Mickey's punishing fingers turned into protecting hands, wrapping themselves around Ian while he shook with the ferocity of his orgasm. "I love you, Mickey." Ian whimpered into Mickey's neck, vibrating with the aftershocks. Mickey stroked Ian's back gently, unintentionally forcing Ian's body to relax and finally slump, his limp cock still buried inside the brunet beneath him. Mickey petted Ian's hair, ignoring his own erection, red and hard still, when he heard Ian mumble, "I'll take care of you, just give me a minute." Mickey smiled, rubbing his cheek against Ian's hair, replying, "Take your time, it's ok." On shaky arms, Ian pushed himself up so he could look down on the beautiful man, the man he loved so much. "I adore you. You are everything I want, everything I need. How did I ever live without you in my arms?" Mickey rolled his eyes teasingly, but the smile was genuine as he answered, "Neither of us were ready for this until now. If we had tried before, we would have pushed each other away. And I need you too much. I love you." Ian's eyes watered, his lips dropping to press light kisses into every area of skin possible. He buried his face into Mickey's chest, feeling his heart beat. "God, I love you, too." Ian pushed up all of the way and backed up, despite Mickey's hands reaching for him in protest. The redhead caught the other man's hand in air and brought it forward to press a kiss into the knuckles before saying, "Don't worry. I promised to take care of you, didn't I?" Mickey's eyes widened, but he settled back into his spot while still keeping his eyes on his lover. Ian knelt in between Mickey's legs, maneuvering them so that his calves rested against his back and his knees bordering his head. "Oh dear god..." Ian looked up with a smirk, seeing Mickey flush a deep red and begin to pant again. "Just let go, baby." Ian whispered before grasping Mickey's hips and pushing forward to lap at Mickey's abused hole. "Ah fuck!" Mickey's head flew back, his hole already so sensitive, it was only Ian's strong grip that kept him from flying out of reach. Ian licked over and over Mickey, loving the feel of his hole contracting and twitching. Ian looked up at Mickey, keeping his mouth attached to the swollen bundle of nerves. He watched as Mickey's chest heaved and his fingers gripped at his own hair so tightly, he must be pulling some out. Mickey was a moaning, squirming mess, his body twitching uncontrollably. Ian's mouth moved into a grin before he jabbed inside of Mickey. "IAn, oh God-AH, fUCK, please, I- I can't, I wanna come, please, baby please, please let me come, I've gotta come!" Ian removed his tongue, replacing it with a finger, and spoke. "You will come, baby. I promised I'd take care of you, didn't I? You're going to come untouched, you can do it, I know you can. Just trust me. No touching." Mickey whined, but Ian saw as his fingers uncurled from his hair and reached backward to clutched tightly at the headboard. "That's my baby." Ian said before lifting Mickey's hips and immediately attacking the bundle of nerves with his mouth and pumping with his finger. The wail that came out of Mickey was enough to make Ian's spent cock twitch valiantly and Ian himself to groaned against Mickey's ass. Mickey's hips jerked as the vibrations sent a shock to his very core. Ian heard him as he whispered, "Please, please, please, please..." Over and over again in a prayer. Ian pumped both tongue and finger forcefully, ignoring the ache in his tongue. He wanted Mickey to come so badly, he couldn't stop. He shoved another finger alongside his tongue and pressed into his prostate with as much force as he could, rubbing and sucking determinedly. "Ah, ah, AH, OH GOD, IAN I'M COMING, OH MY GOD, IAN, I- OH SHIT!" Ian pulled his face away to watch Mickey convulse forcefully, his fingers milking Mickey for everything he had. Ian watched as the man he loved cried out and shook until finally he fell limp. Ian slowly removed his fingers, sitting up to rub at Mickey's twitching thighs. Ian looked down at his partner softly, still rubbing his thighs, until Mickey could open his eyes again and finally see him. Ian smiled at Mickey's tired but sated face, earning an exhausted grin back. "I cannot believe you did that." Ian chuckled at the other man, removing the condom and stretching out beside him. "Good?" Mickey scoffed, snuggling close into Ian's arms. "Did it sound like I was complaining?" Ian clutched him close and resting his cheek against Mickey's hair, replying, "It sounded to me like you enjoyed yourself." He laughed when he felt the half hearted slap to his bicep. "Asshole." Ian smiled and closed his eyes, settling in. "I love you too." In a matter of minutes, the two men were asleep. This day, their last day, couldn't last forever, no matter how much they wanted it to. Tomorrow, everything could change. There would be bloodshed, no doubt about that. But for now, now, they would rest in each others' arms and just exist with the one they love, their first good night's sleep in a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not going to lie, I got a little emotional writing this. I don't know about you guys, but I was getting all choked up and everything. Shows me right for waiting so long to write this, huh? I was listening to War of Hearts by Ruelle on repeat while I wrote this. Ten out of ten, recommend. When I listened to it, it gave me that powerful emotion that I imagine would also be felt during such a powerful and emotional sex scene, despite some of the lyrics. As always, comments are welcomed, even encouraged! Talk to me, yell at me for being late, whatever, I like hearing from you guys anyway! I really hope you guys felt the way I did while writing it, and enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to try and get back into the habit of updating within a reasonable time, and beg your patience should that turn out to be impossible. I promise, I am not done writing for these beautiful boys and I am not abandoning anything, it just takes me some time.


	20. The Confrontation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys prepare and set off to meet Danny Shaw and his "employer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I apologize for the delay, but I'm gonna be honest with you, I lowkey got really sad writing this and had to take a break. And the break lasted longer than I wanted to. Oops. Okie, so we are gonna get into heavy emotional stuff starting with THIS chapter. I also am grieved to inform you that this is, indeed, in two parts! This chapter is going to be focused on their emotions more than anything, I don't think it's too bad, just a bundle of emotion and there won't be any violence in this chapter, but you may need to prepare yourself if you are sensitive in anyway to that kind of stuff and if needed, you can skip this chapter without missing any important back story. You'll want to see the End Notes for the little.. minor.. *plot twist.. however.. Also, very very brief homophobic language, like super brief, but I hate the word, so ye be warned. Alrighty, enough with that, LETS GO.

The loud crack of thunder jerked the soundly sleeping boys awake, hearts pounding in time with the storm brewing outside. Mickey felt Ian's arm snake around his shoulders, pressing him closer into his body. He went willingly, wrapping his own arm around the redhead's waist and burying his face into his chest. They didn't speak, only held each other and willed their hearts to slow down. Not that it mattered. They knew what was happening today. There was no stopping it, no slowing it down. They are very nearly out of time. Mickey squeezed his eyes shut as the tears welled up. He didn't want to cry right now, he just wanted to spend this time with Ian without feeling like they were on a damn deadline. Not that that's gonna happen of course. They know what's at stake, what could happen tonight.  
And Mickey had never felt so fucking petrified in his life.  
Not for himself, of course. He's lived under his father's thumb his entire life, his first broken bones thanks to his father's boot, his first missing tooth thanks to his father's fists. Nothing he can do to Mickey himself could ever scare him, not even shooting him could make Mickey bow down again. No, the only thing that he could ever do to break Mickey would be to take his Ian from him. Mickey tried to swallow around the knot in his throat, but the quiet sob escaped his mouth and his tears fell.  
"Shh, Mick, I'm right here. Breathe, Mickey, come on. Breathe for me. Let it out." Ian stroked his back, trying to calm him down, but Mickey just frantically reached around and grabbed hold of Ian's hand. Ian stopped moving, letting Mickey clutch to him like a lifeline while he fought to regain control. Finally, he just squeezed Mickey's hand back and whispered, "Baby, please. Just let it out."  
Mickey let out a wretched gasp and completely crumbled into Ian. Ian's own tears fell at the sounds of Mickey's anguish, but he remained quiet and held him tight. Mickey sobbing began to form words as he tried to get closer to Ian's warmth. "I...I don't know what...What I would do... fuck... do with-without you. You.. god, you have kept my ass ALIVE... who.. who fucking KNOWS what...what I would have...done.. if you hadn't been there..." Ian's face withered, twisting in pain at the insinuation those words made. "No, baby. You've always been so strong. An incredible person. You've been my rock. It's... it's always made me look up to you. When we were kids, you knew who you were. You didn't give a shit about what anyone said about you or thought about you. You were just you. Sure, you hid what you had to so you could survive, but you never lived to impress ANYONE. You would have been fine without me. I always knew that." Mickey had been silent as Ian talked, with the exception of a few sniffles, but as he finished, Mickey couldn't help the small smile. "There's where you're wrong." He could feel Ian gear up to argue, but Mickey pushed up so he was braced on Ian's chest and looked down at his face. "After we became friends, I was constantly trying to impress you. You were younger than me, sure, but you looked at me like I was this giant. A superstar. No one had ever looked at me like that before. No one looked at me like... like I was worth something. It didn't take me long to start craving it. When I was with you, I felt like I mattered. Ian, you changed everything for me. You gave me a reason to fight for myself. My life... I owe it all to you. Always have. Even when I didn't know how crazily in love with you I am."  
Ian's heart very nearly burst and he brought a hand up to cover his eyes as he cried. He had never really known how impactful he had been on Mickey. He knew that he had been his confidant, the one he trusted most, but he didn't know... he didn't know that he had saved his best friend.  
He only opened his eyes when he felt a sweet kiss press to his lips. It was chaste and quick, but it was something they needed. Something pure, incorruptible. They looked at each other tenderly before whispering, "I love you."  
\--------------------  
At half past 10 in the morning, all of the Gallaghers and the Milkovich brothers sat around Mickey and Ian eating breakfast. No one said anything but everyone felt the thick fog of melancholy surrounding them. They smiled at the boys and tried their best to avoid anything to do with what was happening later that night, and the effort was appreciated. Mickey just wanted to enjoy the time he had left with these people he's practically been adopted by, and he's trying his hardest, but his entire body is itching to take Ian by the hand and run as far away as they can. He knows he can't though. He knows that if it truly is his father behind this, that he will never stop hunting them down. He will not rest until he has had his confrontation with his son and crushed any and all happiness he has managed to build. That's what he has always been best at, after all. Crushing his son's hopes and dreams, smothering his will to better himself out of fear for losing it all. Ian was every bit of happiness Mickey had. His life as he knew it now was because Ian believed in him, chose him. Mickey always knew that one day, his father would pick a time when his happiness was at its peak. He had just really hoped that this time, they had run far enough. Naturally, it hadn't been nearly enough. Ian smiled weakly at something his sister had said, not really hearing her at all though. His focus was entirely on the brunet sitting beside him. The redhead could see that, like him, Mickey wasn't fully there. Ian knew that Mickey was worried about him, not even thinking about himself, the way he fucking should be. That's just Mick though. Not giving a damn what happens to him as long as the people he cares about are safe and happy. Ian reached out his hand, hidden underneath the table, and rested his hand on top of Mickey's thigh, giving it a small squeeze. He gave him a small smile when Mickey's eye unclouded and focused on him. The smaller man gave him a weary smile back, placing his own hand over Ian's and returning the squeeze. 

"Hey, Mick?" The boys looked away from each other to see Colin looking at them both with wide eyes. Mickey raised his eyebrow, replying, "Yeah?" Colin's eyes flitted over him, then Ian, then over to Iggy, and then back again before his face stretched into a devious grin and asked, "So, how long have you been having Gallagher wet dreams, bro?" Iggy jetted upwards and started running around, trying to put distance between himself and his furiously red little brother. "IGGY, YOU FUCKING DICK, WHO ELSE DID YOU FUCKIN TELL? THE GODDAMN PRESIDENT??" The Gallaghers were laughing hysterically as Mickey finally gave chase to his older brother, yelling obscenities while Iggy shrieked unintelligibly in the background. Ian just watched his lover run around, red and embarrassed, but finally smiling genuinely. He turned to look at Colin, who was the only other person in the room who was sitting quietly watching his brothers as they began to wrestle when they couldn't run anymore. Colin seemed to feel Ian's gaze, as he turned to face him as well. He knew that Colin had noticed his brothers discomfort and taken the opportunity to distract him in the best way he knew how. Teasing him. Ian gave him a grateful smile and nodded his head toward the youngest Milkovich brother. Colin returned the nod and then turned his attention back to his younger brothers and finally cracking a grin. Mickey was breathing heavily as he walked back over to sit next to Ian, stating, "You fucking suck, Ig. Get the hell outta here." Iggy sat back in his own spot and snorted, reclining back and making himself more comfortable, "Yeah sure, I just pay your rent and shit. No big." Mickey threw up a middle finger, but didn't retort. He was really grateful for everything his brother had done for him and knew that he never would have made it out, had it not been for Iggy. He looked over towards Debbie as she spoke up. "You know what we should do? We should get a shit ton of blankets and pillows and set up in the living room. Watch some movies." Mickey's brothers both snorted, but Mickey could tell that they were intrigued. The Milkovich kids had never done that, never had the bravery to try, but it was something that they had always secretly wanted to do. Each of them had had a close friend that had a movie fort story of some sort, but none of them had expressed any wish. Such a simple thing, but their father said it was for wusses and kids and that was the end of it. Mickey pressed his lips together before saying, "I think that's a great idea. Ian, come help me with the comforters." Ian smiled at him and stood, walking behind his boyfriend towards the bedrooms. "Make sure they don't have any jizz on 'em, would ya? Don't need to scar anybody, yeah?" He heard Ian snort and yell back, "Like you've never had spunky sheets, Lip. Remember when you had that big crush on Miranda Jo-" "YOU FUCKIN PROMISED YOU'D NEVER BRING THAT UP!" Mickey swerved around, almost causing Ian to run into him. "Oh, you are telling me that story, no fucking takin that shit back." Ian smirked, "You got it. Later, promise." Mickey's face dropped a bit at the word 'later.' Ian's grin shrunk, but he gripped Mickey's chin and pulled it up so that he could look into the blue eyes he adored so much. "Promise. You WILL hear this story." Mickey searched the green eyes gazing at him before nodding. "OK." Ian gave him a quick smile before placing his hand on Mickey's shoulder to push backward slightly and headed back into his bedroom. Ian stripped his bed of the comforter and sheets, double checking for any... mess, before dropping them onto the ground outside his door and crossing the hall into Mickey's room. "I don't think we can use yours, can we?" He asked with a smirk. Mickey just looked at him, eyebrow quirked and completely unimpressed. Ian just smirked harder, and held up his hands, saying, "No, it's alright, I'll accept the blame. You still have those throws?" Mickey's face just shifted into his resting bitch face, eyebrow still stretched upward. He walked past Ian to his closet, still not saying anything, opened it and reached up to grab the blankets. Ian grinned as Mickey stood on his tiptoes to reach the shelf that they were resting on, and was about to offer to help when Mickey managed to grab a fold of the fabric and yanked them down. He held them close to his chest as his spun, glaring at Ian, and setting them down on the bed. Ian just smiled, knowing that Mickey knew what he was thinking about. He was about to make another remark when Mickey walked up to Ian, briskly gripped the front of his shirt, and dragged him down to eye level and muttering, "If I remember correctly, I had you whimpering, moaning, and chanting my name last night as well. So how 'bout you shut the fuck up before I embarrass your cocky ass in front of BOTH of our siblings. Now help me grab all of this shit so we can build a motherfucking fort with our family." With that, Mickey released his shirt and grabbed the blankets, along with the pillows stacked up on the bed, and walked out, leaving Ian gaping behind him. Ian stood with his mouth slightly parted and his eyes wide for a moment, before shaking his head and chuckling. His boyfriend wasn't wrong. Bless his heart. He dug through the linen closet, digging out sheets and pillows, anything he could find, gathered them up, and made his way back to the living room. He walked into the living area to see his younger siblings showing the obviously confused Milkovich brothers how to properly set up the blankets and pillows while the older Gallaghers and Mickey were sorting through the movies he and Ian had collected. He smiled at the sight, ignoring the twinge of sorrow that panged through him, and walked over. "I've got more!" He yelled, laughing as Debbie grabbed them and feverishly instructed Colin and Iggy on where to put them. He stepped around the mess and slipped his arm around Mickey's shoulders, asking, "You don't want to learn how to build a fort?" Mickey looked up at him in amusement and replied, "Oh yeah, I wanna have your little sister barking orders at me while I trip over sheets. Sounds fun." Ian laughed, pressing a kiss to Mickey's temple. "It's the best, let me tell you." Mickey chuckled and muttered, "I believe you..." Before folding himself into Ian, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ian couldn't imagine having to live without this. He didn't want to. Ian shuddered delicately and squeezed Mickey tighter, feeling Mickey return the squeeze. The room had gone quiet, but the two boys couldn't bring themselves to care. Mickey wanted to shield Ian from any threat coming their way. He never wanted to see Ian hurt the way he had been again. Ian wanted to protect Mickey from the constantly looming figure of his father. Ever since they had been kids, Mickey had been afraid of him. He had bandaged and iced his friend more times than he could count. The first time he had seen Mickey scared had been the biggest shock of his life, and NOTHING had ever made him so angry. Ian had always been scared of Terry, but after that day, he made a vow that he would do whatever he could to stop Mickey from ever looking that way again. Both boys decided in that moment to protect what they had in their arms with their lives, if need be. With that, the boys separated except for their clasped hands and turned towards the people around them. No one said anything, just settled down within the sea of blankets and pillows, sitting close to each other. Fiona picked some random movie and sat down close to where Ian and Mickey sat, legs tangled together. The brunet had his head resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder and re-grabbed his hand, threading their fingers together. Neither boy really watched the movie, but instead lost themselves in the people that cared for them. 

\-----------------------

The day passed by quicker than anyone was willing to accept.

Mickey wouldn’t trade it for anything though. Except for many more days of stuff like this, where he could see his brothers relax and forget about their southside personas for once and see the Gallaghers be… them. A family that gets under each others’ skin but always sticks together. Days where he could lay with his head on Ian’s chest, and have the redhead’s steady heartbeat as a constant reassurance. 

But having another day, period, felt like the slimmest of possibilities. 

“Mick?” Mickey’s eyes darted across the pillows and sleepy bodies to Iggy, who had whispered to him. He sat up, mindful of Ian, who had dozed off in the middle of the last movie. “It’s time to get our shit and start heading out.” The knot that had been present all day expanded and knocked the breath out of him. Fuck, he was out of time. He dragged in a shuddery gust of air and nodded in his brother’s direction. Mickey looked at Ian, taking a second to enjoy the peaceful look on his face before cupping his cheek in his palm and whispering, “Ian? Baby? Wake up.” Ian groaned, shifting, before squinting at him. “What if I don’t?” Mickey chuckled. “Tough shit, Sleeping Beauty. You gotta.” Ian just smirked sleepily and whispered back, “Aw, Mick, you think I’m a beauty?” 

Mickey meant to reply with a quip, like he always does. He really did, but… “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Mickey replied honestly. Ian’s eyes widened before he sat up and cradled Mickey’s face in between his hands and whispered gently, “The feeling is mutual, Milkovich.” The brunet scoffed before wrapping his hands around the wrists bordering his jaw and leaning forward to press a kiss to the other man’s lips.

Ian pulled back a little to press their foreheads together. He took a deep breath and whispered, “Whatever happens, Mickey. I love you.” He heard the other man gasp and he opened his eyes to see Mickey’s welling up with tears. “No, baby. No more. I want to see you smile before we leave this place.” Mickey squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the tears into nonexistence. “Every smile I ever had was for you.” He whispered, looking deep into the green eyes. Ian smiled, but with tears in his eyes, and whispered, “Come on, tough guy.” Mickey chuckled and gave the other man a smile. The red head stroked his thumb over Mickey’s bottom lip and said, “There he is. That’s my guy.” Mickey lifted his own hand to stroke his fingers over Ian’s cheek and said, “Don’t be afraid, Ian.”

Ian paused and looked into Mickey’s eyes, but saw as they closed off and hardened. Mickey drew his hand away and stood up, walking over to where his brothers were checking the guns to see if they were all fully loaded. They’d need them, no doubt. Ian looked on sadly, before looking over to his own siblings. Fiona and Lip were both awake, looking over at Ian grimley. “I should probably wake them. They’d never forgive me if I didn’t give them a chance to see you off and wish you luck.” Fiona said softly. Ian sighed and started to reply, “Fi, listen, if something happens, then I-” But Fiona interrupted, “Don’t you dare, Ian Clayton Gallagher. You’re gonna go to this bullshit, you’re gonna fight, you’re gonna get banged up, and you’re gonna come back so I can mother you until you’re fit to go to your classes this week. All of you. I won’t hear anything else other than, See you later, Fiona, love you!” Ian laughed, shaking his head, before nodding and whispering, “Whatever you say, mom.” She nodded at him firmly, trying to keep her face plain, before stretching over to nudge the kids awake. 

Ian turned to Lip, his big brother, his other best friend. He opened his mouth, but Lip beat him to it. “Don’t. I’m comin’, whether you and mom like it or not. You’ve always been the kid brother that I need to dig out of deep shit, and that doesn’t end today, got me?” Ian wanted to say no. He wanted to tell him to forget about it. But he needed his big brother, today more than ever. So he nodded and crawled closer to wrap him up into a hug.

Suddenly, he felt a weight slam into his side and he laughed as he lifted an arm to wrap around his other siblings, clutching to them tight, wishing to God that he didn’t have to let go.

Mickey looked over to see the Gallagher pile and sighed. More than anything, Mickey wanted to leave Ian here, like this, with his family. But that couldn’t happen, and he hated it. He looked back to his brothers, saying, “I think that’s everything, so when they are done, be sure to load Lip and Ian up.” Colin nodded, but Iggy sighed and said, “Mickey.. I wish we could change this. I wanted to get you away so badly, and… fuck, I’m sorry that I couldn’t. I…” Mickey yanked his brother into his arms, hugging him fiercely. “Iggy… I will NEVER forget what you did for me. For us. You did more than you will ever know. So, don’t apologize. Let me say thank you instead.” He heard Iggy mutter a soft “Fuck” before his hug was returned. “Colin, get your stupid ass over here before I change my mind.” He heard his eldest brother laugh quietly before he felt his body heat wrap over his back like a blanket. Mickey hadn’t ever really had moment like this with his siblings before. All of them had been hardened after years of living under the same roof as Terry, and hardly showed any emotion besides anger. What a way to bring the family together. Mickey sniffed, pulling back, and putting his hands on his brothers’ shoulders. “Thank you for being here for me. If, by some miracle, we make it out of this alive, I won’t fucking forget it.” Colin snickered and replied, “You’ll owe me big time. Like, hook me up with a brainy chick type big.” Mickey rolled his eyes. “You know I don’t pay attention to fucking chicks, dumbass.” All three siblings laughed at that. “I’m pretty sure he’s not picky, man, you know the girls back home don’t give him the time of day.” Mickey snickered as Colin threw out an, “Aye, fuck you, Iggy.” Mickey sighed and said, “I’m gonna call Mands. Want in?” Iggy and Colin both sobered before shaking their heads no. “We called her a little while ago, when we had our smoke break. She’s waitin’ for you.” Mickey nodded, before walking back into the hallway. 

He brought us his sister in his phone and pressed the call button, waiting for her to pick up. “Mickey.” He smiled at the sound of her voice. He never knew that he could have missed it so much. “Hey, Mands.” She scoffed a little, answering, “What, no skank? Bitch? Nothin’?” “Nah. I don’t think now is the time.” He heard a sigh come from her. “You’re right.” He chuckled, trying the wrangle in the knot building in his gut. “Yeah, I know that, I’m always fuckin’ right.” “Bullshit.” “Yeah, well fuck you too.” They both chuckled a little. Talking with Mandy was always so easy. The banter took no effort at all, and they always knew what the other was really trying to say. “Mickey?” He cleared his throat and replied, “Yeah.” He heard a muffled sound on the other end, and then his sister spoke in a wobbly voice, “You better not fucking die, you prick. You weren’t supposed to get into trouble as soon as you fucking left. You were supposed to go to school and get a job and prove every fucker who ever doubted you wrong. You were supposed to be the best of us. You were supposed to get it together and marry my best fucking friend. This wasn’t part of the goddamn plan. So, I suggest that you fucking live and catch up to the rest of your life, before I kick the living shit out of you.” Tears fell as he heard his sister sob quietly. He took a deep breath and then answered, “I’ll try my best. Got anything to say to Ian?” He heard her take a breath of her own before saying in a strong voice, “No. We talked a while ago. I just… I wanted to hear from you.” Mickey nodded, even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “Ok. If everything goes well, you’ll be the first person I call.” She scoffed, saying, “Damn right, fucker.” Mickey swallowed thickly. “I love you, Mandy.” Mandy choked a little, trying to hold back more sobs, before answering, “I love you, too, Mick. Please come home, big brother.” Mickey squeezed his eyes shut, before disconnecting the phone. He heaved in a deep breath and tried to pull it together. 

“Mickey?” He gasped and turned to see Ian behind him. Ian’s eyes were red rimmed and he looked older than he should. Tired. Mickey could relate. A sob burst out as he shot into Ian’s arms. Ian just held him for a minute before they heard Iggy call out softly, “It’s time to go, guys.” 

Mickey stood back, wiped his face, and set his shoulders. He nodded to his brothers, grabbed onto Ian’s hand and walked towards the door. They were almost outside, when Mickey turned towards the remaining Gallaghers. “I’m sorry about this. I wish like hell that this wasn’t happening. But. You guys have always been my family and.. Fucking hell, I’m no good with words. I’m gonna try like hell not to get us shot so that we can get the fuck back here, aight?” Fiona burst into tears as she ran to wrap the two boys into a hug, followed by the younger siblings. They heard her whisper, “Don’t you dare leave us. Hurry back.”

The boys pulled back to kiss her on the cheek before stepping backward and out the door, only looking back to close the door. “Are you ready?” Mickey asked. Ian smiled weakly, and repeated Mickey’s own words back to him. “Don’t be afraid.”

\--------------------

Iggy drove into the isolated clearing that housed the abandoned warehouse of doom. The men all checked their weapons, making sure that they were ready to pull and shoot when needed. Then Colin looked to them all before sliding the van doors open, jumping out. Lip followed behind, while Iggy stepped out of the drivers side door, slamming the door shut. Ian was about to step out, when Mickey grasped his arm, pulling him to him and frantically kissing him with all of the passion he could. As quickly as he came, Mickey stepped back and gasped out, “I love you, ok? You are my every fucking thing, and I’m fucking shit at words, so that’s all I can say, alright? I love you, Ian.” Ian nuzzled against Mickey’s hair and nodded, saying, “I love you too. So much. That’s all I need. YOU are all I need.” They both took a deep breath before stepping out of the van, Mickey reaching backward to slide the door shut. They all looked to one another before Mickey and Ian moved together to the front of the group and walked towards the warehouse.

When they reach the door, they all seemed to take a collective breath before Ian pushed the doors open, finally releasing Mickey’s hand. Mickey missed the comforting heat.

They stepped into the warehouse, carefully, looking around for any sign of movement, all had hands on a gun. Their hearts pounded so loudly, the noise filling their ear drums. Mickey had to fight the urge to watch Ian. He knew that wouldn’t help any. He had to stay focused. But, God, he wanted to. They walked until they reached a corner that split off to the right. Mickey slowly walked up, sweat running down his back, his fingers trembling slightly. 

The group rounded the corner, taking in the sight of Terry fucking Milkovich in the center of the spacious room at the end of the corner. They saw him smirk, but his eyes were cold and angry as always. “You can fucking relax for now, you traitors. We just want to talk.” Mickey saw red but fought to contain himself. “You? Wanting to talk? Oh, come on. There has to be more than that, pops. With that fucking stunt you pulled? Come on. Don’t bullshit me.” Terry’s gaze tightened as he took in his youngest son. “You are lucky to be alive, you fucking faggot. You think that I’m calling the shots? HA! If I was, you’d be fuckin’ dead already.” The group all looked at each other using their peripherals, confused. What could he mean? Terry Milkovich is always the ring leader. He doesn’t take the back seat, ever. Who else could want to do this?

Just then, they heard the soft thud of heeled boots walking towards them. They looked to the left, where a doorway led into the room, and reached for their guns, waiting for the time to strike.

But the woman who walked through the doorway was not who they expected. The Gallagher brothers looked at the Milkoviches in confusion as they all gasped, Colin even dropping his gun. Ian was about to whisper to Mickey, asking who she was, when he got his answer. 

He uttered one word. “Mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * At the very end of this chapter, it is revealed that Mickey's mother is not only alive, but the mastermind behind Ian's attack. 
> 
> First off, I'd like to leave a little (huge) thank you to the amazing Highwaytono for... not letting me slack off? Yeah that sounds about right. Thank you, dearest, you're the best! Second, now that that's over with, everyone ok? I'm going to do my best not to keep you in suspense for too long, I promise. If it gets to be too long, you are totally allowed to yell at me to get it together and write. Wanna leave me other comments? I'm cool with that, too. Love you guys, and as always, thank you so much for reading!


	21. The Confrontation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of our confrontation. Will our boys make it out of this meeting alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all, yes, I am alive!  
> I am SO sorry that I haven't updated quicker. I have had the worst writer's block and then I had no motivation, and then I didn't have time, and it was just a huge mess, but I'm back now, soo yay me!  
> Alright, I'm gonna tell ya right now, this chapter is pretty rough. The dialogue alone was upsetting to write, so just an extra warning, this chapter has some homophobic language and violence. It's not fun, but it's our big climax chapter so, necessary. Just remember, I refuse to have a sad ending. Promise.

Mickey could remember waking up in the middle of the night. He remembered blinking up at his scowling father in confusion. He remembered asking, “Why did you wake me, papa?” He remembered being yanked out of bed and being dangled over the bed by the cloth of his PJ’s clasped in his father’s fists.

Mickey remembered whimpering, experiencing fear of his father for the first time in his five year old life.

“You don’t ever question me, you little whelp. Now, you listen up, and listen carefully. Your mother is gone, for good. I don’t want to hear any-fucking-thing about her ever again. She’s dead to you, she doesn’t exist. I’m all you’ve got and you’ll fucking appreciate it. You got that? No fuckin’ crying, no questions, nothing. You do what I say and you’ll be alright. Understand?” Mickey’s lip trembled against his will, and his father shook him and growled, “You fuckin’ understand me, boy?” Mickey sniffed back any tears and looked his father in the eye, nodding. 

Terry looked him square in the eye, scrutinizing, before smirking and nodding. “Good,” Setting his son back down on his feet, “Now get back in bed and go to sleep.” Mickey scrambled under the covers and pulled them up around his neck. “Good night papa.” Terry stopped at the doorway, turned his head to the side and mumbled, “Whatever.”

Once his door was closed, Mickey turned away from the door and silently weeped. His father had never been very affectionate, but he had never acted that way towards Mickey and his brothers. And what did he mean Mama was gone? Where did she go? Why wasn’t she coming back? She had to come back home SOMETIME. Right?

\--------------------------

He couldn’t breathe. He was just… shocked. It had been a long time since he had wondered about his mother. When he was younger, he would often think of where she was at that moment, if she was happy, if she was missing them. But as he got older, he just stopped. He didn’t care to know where she was. If she was alive, she didn’t care how they were doing. She didn’t wonder how he was. He had stopped missing his mother long ago.

And yet, here she is, right the fuck in front of him, and he felt weak. She had aged, for sure, but she was still beautiful. Her black hair had streaks of grey and the skin around her eyes and on her forehead were crinkled. She looked good. 

Though she was in good shape, there was something different about her. Her face seemed colder than he had ever seen it. From what he could remember, she had always had a soft smile on her face when he was around. Even when she was bone tired, or drunk, or high, she always had a smile for him. She was never violent, never neglectful of anyone but herself, always as good a mother as possible in the Milkovich family. 

Looking at her now, Mickey saw no sign of the mother he knew. This person might as well be a complete stranger that looked just like his mother.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Mickey asked, ignoring his brothers’ hisses. She looked him dead in the eye, eyebrow upward slightly in amusement, before smiling in a sickly sweet way and replied, “I need a reason to come and visit my babies?” He scoffed, saying, “No, of course not. You’ve only been gone for 15 years, why the hell not just pop in? No, ma. Why the fuck are you here? Why now? What do you want?”

They all watched as her face melted into a disgusted sneer. “What do I want? I’ll tell you what I fucking want. I want my son not to be a fuckin’ fairy! That’s what I want! I’ve been gone all this time, trusting that your father would whip you boys into shape, and then find out that he’s fucking USELESS?! I’ve waited all these years for you boys to be ready for business, ready to come and join us, and all this time, you’ve just been taught to be little punks! I wanted little soldiers, but I got moronic thugs, and one who also takes it up the ass! So I’m here to clean up your dad’s fucking mess, like always. THAT’S what I’m doin’ here.”

The Milkovich brothers were shocked. They didn’t know what to say to any of that. What was coming out of her mouth was just so out of left field, not one of the boys had been told of their mother’s plans. Their father had enforced that their mother was not to be mentioned, and that they do what they were told, but they all just figured that it was their father’s wish. Never, had they ever imagined that Terry, of ALL people, was actually the pawn. To them, Terry was the unstoppable boss figure, the one that was not dared crossed, and to hear their mother get away with calling him a screw up was absolutely insane. They all snuck a look at Terry to see if he was about to snap, but his head was just bowed in shame and embarrassment. It was chilling, seeing their father being knocked down by their mother. In all the outcomes that the brothers had imagined, never had they seen this coming.

Ian was just as disturbed by what was happening. He had never seen Terry as the foot soldier type, and to think that Terry was just following orders all these years made him feel sick. And pissed.

“So, all this time, he made your sons miserable on YOUR command?” He asked. Her cold eyes shot to him, sizing him up before scowling, “He was told to make my boys strong. They were to be the perfect soldiers, to protect the family business. What business is it of YOURS, what I choose to teach my children?” Mickey shot a look at Ian, which the redhead chose to ignore. Instead, he continued. “It’s my business because I care about your kids more than you seem to. All you care about is making them your monkeys, willing to listen and kill for you, but I want them to have good lives where they can be happy and be who they want. A life where they can leave the shitty childhood you forced on them and just be fucking happy! A life where Mickey can be who he fucking is, with whoever he wants! That should be what you want for them too, you heartless bitch.” 

Mickey, while scared shitless at how she’ll react, couldn’t help but love Ian just a bit more in that moment. He wondered yet again what he had done to deserve this ginger knight in shining armor. He turned to look back at his mother, who had the most hateful snarl on her face. She smoothed her expression and met his gaze, speaking with a deathly calm voice. “You have ONE chance to walk out of here alive, baby. You kill that faggot. You kill him, and you forget about liking boys. You be a real man, and we’ll all be together again.” Mickey quirked his brow and questioned, “Yeah? What about Iggy and Colin, huh? ‘Cause you know what? They are the ones who have been there for me and loved me no matter what. Can you say that?” She just smiled, though you could see that she was getting irritated. “Of course I can, baby. I brought you into the world. I just can’t allow you to fuck up the life I’ve fought for you to have. I want all of us together, of course! Once you prove yourself, we can forget this mess ever happened. Trust me, baby.”

Ha-fucking-ha.

“Trust you? Are you fucking joking?! I don’t even know you! You made my life a living hell without even being there, and yet you expect me to kill the person I love most? Who loves me? If you think that I’ll EVER choose you over Ian, who has never failed me, then you are even more batshit than I thought.” At that, her fake pleading gaze melted into an ugly glare. “Fine. I gave you your chance. Now you can watch him die anyway, fairy boy.” She looked at Terry and gave him a nod. He pulled his gun and began firing at anyone he could. Mickey immediately turned to push Ian towards the ground. He cried out when he felt a fiery lash cut through the flesh of his arm, but kept pushing, knocking over a worn sofa that was seated against the wall and pushing Ian behind it. “Mickey! Are you ok? Where did he hit you? Where? Let me see!” Mickey shook his head, “Shut up, Gallagher, I’m fine! It’s only a flesh wound.” Mickey grasped his gun and crawled to the edge, looking for his brothers and Lip. He spotted Lip behind a metal table that had been knocked on its’ side, reloading his gun. He stretched his neck cautiously to see Colin wrestling with Terry, trying to get the gun away. Two henchmen lay on the ground, bleeding or dead, while Danny and Iggy had discarded their guns and were engaged in an intense fist fight. Mickey was looking for his mother when a bullet whizzed by his ear. He jerked back and held his gun up, about to jump in, when Ian leaped over the top of the couch. “Ian!” Mickey shot up, aiming towards anyone who could do them harm, only to see his boyfriend already on top of the other shooter. It could hardly be called a struggle, really. Ian tugged the gun out of the guys hands and then pinned them down with his knees long enough to put the fucking safety on and toss it backward. Then he just started whaling on the guy, punching until the idiot below him was bloody and unconscious. Mickey smirked, proud as hell, and yeah, a little turned on. 

That is, until Ian took a bullet to the side. 

“Fuck, IAN!” Mickey ran to Ian, kneeling next to where he had sprawled out on his back. Ian’s eyes were shut tight in pain, and he was covered in sweat. “Yeah, Mick, getting shot isn’t awesome, don’t do it.” he wheezed out. “You idiot, stop talking, just lay still, you’ll be ok. Goddamn it, don’t you dare die on me, Ian!”

Lip ran over, not giving a fuck about what was happening, only seeing that his brother had just gotten shot. He placed his hand over the weeping wound, pressing down hard. “Fuck, Lip, that hurt!” Lip gaped at the younger man. “You just got shot, and you’re complaining about me keeping your insides intact? Are you serious?” Ian smirked faintly, his eyes glazing over. “Well. Yeah.” Mickey chuckled, tears welling up. “I knew it. I’m in love with a moron.” Ian laughed, swallowing thickly as he tried to focus his eyes on Mickey’s face. “You’re damn right, you are.”

Mickey heard a disgusted scoff, and his blood ran so hot, he’s lucky he didn’t explode from rage. He slowly turned his head at his mother. The bitch was smirking at him. “See, baby? This is what happens when you don’t listen to your mother.” Mickey raised his gun quickly and shot the hand holding her gun, causing her to cry out and drop her gun. “You fucking bitch. See, this is what happens when you have your kid trained to shoot and then try to take away the person he loves.” Then he aimed his gun and nailed her in the knee cap. 

The Milkovich Matriarch crumpled to the ground with a piercing scream of pain. Mickey stood, glaring stonily at this woman, his mother, with no other feeling but disgust. He heard his father roar from where Colin had restrained him against the floor, but he was incapable of looking away from the woman writhing in pain on the floor. He walked slowly to her, gun stretched toward her, and stood over her as she clutched her knee in agony. He kicked the gun away from her as she frantically clawed for the weapon and then pointed the barrel at her face. “It’s funny, huh? All this time, all these years, you’ve been the one behind everything. Every beating, every broken bone, every nasty word. Everything. And all I wanted was for you to come home and save us from pops. Because things were never like this when you were there, no, ma would NEVER let us hurt this way if she were here. What a laugh. Because you were there, and that was the problem, now wasn’t it. That was your plan from day fucking one wasn’t it? To take your kids, and leave them with their violent father who would brainwash them into fighters, and then miracle of miracles, you show up and SAVE us from the bad bad man. And hey, we can show you gratitude by doing what we are good at, right? All for you, mommy dearest. Right? Pretty good plan, took a long time and patience, huh? Must be disappointing for you, having all of your kids fail you. Well. Here is what I have to say to that. Fuck you, Mom. Fuck. You.” 

*BANG*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're mad aren't you? You know what? Me too. I'm mad at myself. I promise that there will be sweetness and minor angst, if any, from here on out. OK, maybe this time, I'll listen to myself.. I will try my very best to get the next chapter out ASAP. I foresee maybe two or three more chapters before this story ends, so we shall see. I love you guys, and I swear, I will finish this fic if it kills me! Until next time!


	22. NOT A CHAPTER- Update update (Delete later)

Hey Ya'll!

Sorry if you were expecting an update because my life has yet to get itself together, yay team!! I was thinking about you guys and figured I'd have some mercy. So. I've been having a really rough time cranking out this chapter, people. I don't know what it is, seeing as we are nearing the end of this story, but I've had just the worst writers' block. Just so we are clear, I am NOT abandoning this work! I will finish it if it is the last thing I do. I'm just going to have to ask for you guys' continued patience and possible forgiveness. I'm trying to write some at the moment, but it still might take me a bit. (Also, if there are any fellow writers out there reading this, just write the whole thing and then post in segments. It's less painful that way.) Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm A.) alive and B.) have every intention of finishing this up.

Thanks for your understanding and for still sticking by my hot mess self!

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Should I keep going? I love these AU's, I really want to do it justice. *shriek* As always, kudos, comments, whatever. You wanna send me a prompt? Go ahead, I love writing. Can't promise ill do it right away, but it'll happen. I've got some time to myself coming up. Come find me on tumblr as gallavich-makes-me-free and say hi! I'm so serious. I LIVE for your comments and such.


End file.
